<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This World (And Any Other) by Pixiemage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627066">In This World (And Any Other)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemage/pseuds/Pixiemage'>Pixiemage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU hopping, Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Multiverse, Will Add Tags And Ships As Needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemage/pseuds/Pixiemage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jedediah and Octavius tumble into the ventilation system of the British Museum, they fall much farther than either of them are expecting. Thrown into a billowing cyclone, fighting against a cacophonous wind storm that threatens to blow them asunder, the pair of miniatures are torn apart from each other and sent careening into a disorienting light that deposits them far, far from home. They find themselves in a world where things are much different - where the Natural History Museum plays no part in their meeting - and where memories of a life they never lived drown out the ones from their reality. Falling through universes, jumping through time, Jedediah and Octavius chase after memories that feel like dreams and try to track down and keep ahold of the knowledge of where they really came from...all the while wondering if their other half still remembers who they both really are.</p>
<p>They fall into the air duct as friends. Whether they come out of it that way remains to be seen.</p>
<p>[Inspired by a post from magnaesquire on Tumblr]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Amelia Earhart (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Lancelot/Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dérive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Story Inspired By<b> [<a href="https://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/post/624402767760572416/permission-to-write-this-if-i-get-inspired">This Text Post</a>]</b> from <a><em>magnaesquire</em> on Tumblr</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Dérive</b> (n.)<br/>
<b>Origin</b>: <em>French</em><br/>
<b>Definition</b>: A spontaneous and unplanned journey where the traveler leaves their life behind and allows themselves to be guided by the landscape and architecture. Literally translated as “drift”, <em>dérive</em> is the idea that even if you drift you will end up on the right path.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Manifest Destiny </b>(n.)<br/>
<b>Origin</b>: <em>English</em><br/>
<b>Definition</b>: The concept and belief that one’s fate is obvious and unavoidable; that one’s destiny is as clear as day and there is no stopping it, whatever that destiny may be.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Vagary</b> (v.)<br/>
<b>Origin</b>: <em>Latin</em><br/>
<b>Definition</b>: A whimsical or roaming journey. From Latin, <em>vagārī</em> meaning “to roam”, is an unpredictable idea, desire or action to travelling without knowing the destination, and not caring.</p>
<p><b>Sonder</b> (v.)<br/>
<b>Origin</b>: <em>Unknown</em><br/>
<b>Definition</b>: The realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own – populated with their own ambitions, friends, routines, worries, and inherited craziness – an epic story that continues invisibly around you like an anthill sprawling deep underground, with elaborate passageways to thousands of other lives that you’ll never know existed, in which you might appear only once, as an extra sipping coffee in the background, as a blur of traffic passing on the highway, as a lighted window at dusk.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps coming to the British Museum had been a terrible, <em>horrible</em> idea, Octavius realized. Of course, this thought didn’t occur to him before he got in the crate with Jedediah and the others, nor when the triceratops attacked. It didn’t even cross his mind when he and Jedediah tumbled from Attila’s hat, so focussed was he on the fall and where he might land. But when he followed Jedediah as he fell through the grate of an air vent, when the red fabric of his paludamentum caught at its edge, when the cowboy was clinging to his legs as they both dangled in a billowing cyclone, and when the wind tunnel that pulled unendingly at them was strong enough to make Octavius feel like he was being strangled by the tie that held his cloak in place - oh, regret and dismay <em>certainly</em> crossed his mind then.</p>
<p>He clung desperately to the fabric above his head, one hand tugging helplessly at the tie around his throat while everything else dulled to a buzz at the back of his mind. Jedediah was speaking, shouting <em>something</em>, but between the cacophonous rush of wind that filled the space and his pulse pounding rapidly in his ears, Octavius couldn’t quite make out what it was. Stars were popping up in his vision. That couldn’t be a good sign.</p>
<p>Octavius felt hands grabbing at his legs, at his toga, at the sheath that held his sword. After a few moments of struggling, there was a cowboy hat brushing against his arm and gloves fingers yanking at the decorative rope that Octavius had been struggling with since they had fallen. He couldn’t breathe. His fingers refused to work.</p>
<p>“Shift yer arm, ‘Tavius!” Jed shouted, his voice much closer than it had been a few minutes prior. “I’ve gotta getcha untangled!”</p>
<p>Untangled…? Octavius couldn’t quite process what Jedediah meant, but when Jed tugged at his elbow, he let his arm be guided by his friend’s hands. Fabric shifted. His armor scraped against itself. Fabric-covered fingers tugged at something near his neck...and then they were falling. They were <em>flying</em>.</p>
<p>Octavius barely had time to cough, to gulp down desperate breaths, before the rapid rush of wind dragged them along through endless metal tunnels. They hit a wall, bounced, ricocheted. Jedediah was torn roughly away from him - and as he reached out blindly to try and reconnect with the wayward cowboy, a brilliant light began to fill the space. Brighter, brighter, blinding in its brilliance–</p>
<p>“Ockie!”</p>
<p>“Jedediah?!”</p>
<p>“OCTAV–”</p>
<p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Familiar Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new place, a new time, a new universe. New memories eclipse the old, but they're not gone completely.</p><p>In which Amelia is a good friend, Ahkmenrah is smitten, "Crazy Kahmen" is a pain in Jed's neck, and Octavius is just glad their Western History teacher is entertaining enough to keep him distracted.</p><p>Also...what in the world are you supposed to call that doohickey that goes in your hair?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Story Inspired By<b> [<a href="https://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/post/624402767760572416/permission-to-write-this-if-i-get-inspired">This Text Post</a>]</b> from <a><em>magnaesquire</em> on Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Octavius!”</p><p>Octavius stumbled, his feet slipping, and collided gracelessly with the person beside him. The person in question caught his arm, and it was that alone that kept him from face-planting completely. He blinked, shaking his head slightly, his brow furrowed. What...was that? Fading memories flashed across his mind, brief and unfocused. Metal walls, billowing wind, a bright light...a cowboy hat…? The images slipped away faster than he could remember them, and the snap of fingers in front of his eyes banished them completely as he refocused on the present.</p><p>“Octavius, are you alright?”</p><p>Tan skin and concerned eyes came into view, and Octavius stared for half a second before responding.</p><p>Ahkmenrah, of course. Rehearsal had just ended, hadn’t it?</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Octavius nodded, smiling at his friend. “My apologies…I just felt a little dizzy. I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>“Dizzy?” Ahk repeated. The young man eyed Octavius knowingly. “You’ve been overworking yourself again, haven’t you? When’s the last time you ate?”</p><p>“Er…”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes and finally stepped away from the other actor to finish packing up his bag. “Listen, I know you’re taking honors classes alongside this, but being in a theatre program isn’t easy. You knew that going in, my friend. So you need to take care of yourself.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Octavius sighed. He hiked his bag up higher on his shoulder, as he had already been packed before his dizzy spell had hit. “I’m trying to balance things better, but it’s hard to keep up with classes <em>and</em> rehearsal <em>and</em> a social life, and still make time for-”</p><p>“If you say ‘Lance’ I swear I’ll strangle you.”</p><p>“I was going to say ‘relaxation’,” Octavius said hotly. He glared half-heartedly at Ahkmenrah, who was finally pulling on his coat and scarf and tossing his bag over his shoulder. “I still don’t understand why you dislike my boyfriend so much.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>dislike</em> him,” Ahk protested, holding up his hands. “I just think - even though he’s sweet and romantic and fucking gorgeous, he’s about as oblivious as a bag of rocks and you deserve more than that.”</p><p>Octavius huffed and frowned, striding right on past the young Egyptian to follow the other actors and actresses to the theatre’s exit.</p><p>“Wait, come on, Tavi,” Ahk trailed after. “I’m sorry. I’ll shut up about it. Can you at <em>least</em> let me take you to get some dinner?”</p><p>“...<em>not</em> Starbucks.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah let out a dramatic, mock-disappointed sigh.</p><p>“Fiiine,” he agreed. “Fine, somewhere else...but only because it means you’ll eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair pushed their way through the double-door exit to the building that housed the acting program’s rehearsal spaces, and Octavius shivered against the sharp chill in the air. They were in the midst of rehearsals for one of the school’s winter productions, one that was set to open a few weeks from then in February. As such, snow covered the paths and walkways and roads throughout campus and the air held an almost harsh iciness at this time of night when rehearsals ended. It made Octavius evermore grateful that Ahkmenrah had convinced him to invest in his new grey peacoat, one that had been a little outside his normal price range...but his friend had absolutely insisted. It boasted a rather flashy red lining, with matching red accents appearing on the outside in shoulder patches and pocket flaps and buttons, which was ninety percent of the reason Ahk had been so set on Octavius buying it in the first place.</p><p>Regardless of its “sexy but classy” look (Ahk’s words, not his) Octavius had been pleasantly surprised to find it was very warm, something that he was thankful for when walking across campus in the middle of a snowy January night...like they currently were. Snow crunched quietly beneath their feet as they left the building behind, starting down a sidewalk that led in the general direction of the pair’s small campus apartment.</p><p>“Where are we headed?” Octavius asked, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.</p><p>He wished he had a scarf.</p><p>“How does Al’s Diner sound?” Ahk suggested. “It’s always open late.”</p><p>“It’s good enough for me.”</p><p>“And they have <em>great</em> coffee.”</p><p>“There it is.” Octavius smirked lightly. “It’s always about coffee with you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s my lifeblood,” Ahkmenrah agreed, grinning. He chuckled quietly. “Though I imagine many university students could say the same.”</p><p>“I would imagine so. That, or Monsters and Mountain Dew.”</p><p>“Ergh, no,” Ahkmenrah made a face and shuddered. “Disgusting. I don’t know how people enjoy that synthetic garbage. I’m surprised people who frequently ingest such unhealthy toxic waste aren’t found dead in their dorms in a pool of indistinguishable acid.”</p><p>Octavius stopped short and leveled the Egyptian with a flat look. Ahk paused and cast Octavius a sheepish sideways glance.</p><p>“Too dark?”</p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>Octavius shook his head and carried on.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder where your brain comes up with such things.”</p><p>“It comes from living near my brother, I imagine.”</p><p>The pair exchanged knowing, long-suffering looks. They both were well aware of what Kahmunrah, Ahk’s older brother, could be like. He was on campus as well - though in a different major - and even with the vast size of the campus and the distance between most of their class buildings, he still managed to find ways to get on Ahkmen’s nerves. He was more of a nuisance than anything else, but after having put up with it for the few years Octavius had known the brothers, he thought it a wonder Ahkmenrah had been patient enough with him for the <em>years</em> they had grown up together.</p><p>“Speaking of your brother, is he still pestering that poor automotive student?” Octavius asked, brow furrowed. “What was his name?”</p><p>“Er...Jensen perhaps? Or Jared?” Ahk thought for a moment, then shook his head. “I can’t recall exactly. But yes, my brother is still bothering him. I’ve tried to tell him the guy’s not interested, but he won’t have any of it. At some point I may have to find the object of Kahmun’s affection and apologize because I’m not sure what else to do.”</p><p>“You could always tell your parents about–”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Ahkmenrah immediately refused. “I’m not subjecting Kahmun to my father’s wrath. I want him to stop, but that doesn’t mean I want him <em>dead</em>.”</p><p>“Is your father really that bad?” Octavius asked with a wry smile.</p><p>“Only when we misbehaved.”</p><p>“If I ever meet your parents, I shall endeavor to be on my best behavior then.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah slapped Octavius’ arm with the back of his hand, both of them stifling laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Boots crunched against the crisp layer of early morning snow that covered the campus, a yawn accompanying the repetitive sound. The sound of fabric-on-fabric broke the air as well, a heavy leather satchel being yanked just a little higher on someone’s shoulder, and the owner of the boots and satchel squinted against the harsh sunlight reflecting off the snow.</p><p>Jedediah was decidedly <em>not</em> a morning person. Or at least...not now-a-days. He knew <em>why</em> that was the case, but he wasn’t about to do anything about it anytime soon. Besides, he hadn’t missed many morning classes yet because of it, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.</p><p>Speaking of which…Jedediah checked his watch. He had about forty-five minutes to get to his first class of the day. Normally his walk to class wasn’t one he took alone, but Amelia hadn’t been able to meet him at their usual spot this morning. Something about getting coffee with another friend…? Jed didn’t know who ‘Wea’ was, nor why either of the two girls were able to be up at such ungodly hours just for <em>coffee</em>, but the ‘who’ and the ‘why’ didn’t really matter because it still left him alone on his way to class.</p><p>Which, of course, was when <em>irritation</em> appeared, right on schedule.</p><p>“Jedediah!” A smooth, slightly lisping, sing-song voice appeared somewhere behind Jed on the sidewalk.</p><p>Jedediah picked up his pace. Not that it ever deterred the crazy flirty bastard, but it made him feel better for having tried.</p><p>“Jedediah, good morning!” Kahmunrah was grinning brightly, as oblivious as ever, his shoulder-length hair sticking out from beneath an expensive-looking winter hat. He looked positively (disgustingly) cheerful, and far too happy to be awake as early as it was.</p><p>(Again, not that ten in the morning was <em>that</em> early, but it certainly felt so to Jed.)</p><p>Jedediah, on the other hand, scowled. He hiked his bag higher on his back, hunched his shoulders, shoved his free hand deep in his coat pocket to avoid punching the guy, and sniffed against the cold air that was chilling his nose.</p><p>“Is it?” he drawled. “I s’ppose it was, before you showed up.”</p><p>“Really? I’m wounded, my dear,” Kah put a hand to his chest in mock pain. “But nothing you say could ever <em>truly</em> harm me, I promise you.”</p><p>“I’ve got a pair o’ fists that could harm ya real good,” Jed muttered. It went unnoticed by Crazy Kahmen.</p><p>“I was just looking for you to ask,” Kah went on, “are you free this Saturday?”</p><p>“Why?” Jed asked, shooting the older student a sideways, narrow-eyed look.</p><p>“I wanted to take you to dinner, of course!”</p><p>“Then no. Busy all weekend.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that–”</p><p>“Listen, common ramen,” Jedediah stopped short, his boots scuffing in the snow as he turned to glare shortly at Kahmunrah. “I’ve told ya once, I’ll tell you a <em>hundred</em> times, I ain’t interested in canoodlin’ with the likes o’ you. Got it?”</p><p>Kahmunrah watched him for a few seconds, a moment of silence passing between them. Then Kah was grinning and chortling, crossing his arms and propping his chin on his hand.</p><p>“Oh, you’re too <em>adorable</em> when you’re all fired up,” he cooed, drawing a long, irritated, snarling groan from Jed, who threw his head back and glared at the sky. He was fuming, anger boiling under his skin, and he stepped right up into Kahmunrah’s space with fire in his eyes and a finger ready to jab into Kah’s chest.</p><p>“I AIN’T ADORABLE–”</p><p>“Jed! Oh, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We’ve gotta shake a leg if we wanna get to class before the bell.”</p><p>Amelia, right on time. How she had even happened upon them was a mystery, but Jedediah certainly wasn’t going to complain. She hung off Jedediah’s arm, pulling him away, sparkling with energy and keeping her attention almost entirely fixated on him.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Earhart,” Kahmunrah greeted, a slimy charm in his every word. She threw half a look his way.</p><p>“Mr. Menkare,” she smiled. “Sorry to steal Jedediah away from you like this, but we’ve gotta split. Stay warm!”</p><p>Then she was dragging Jedediah away, squeezing his arm tightly when the blond made to turn back and spit harsh words at the other student they were leaving behind on the sidewalk. She didn’t stop walking until they were around the corner of the block and the front door of a Starbucks came slowly into view.</p><p>Oh. So that was how Amelia had found him. Jed hadn’t realized how close he was to his own workplace.</p><p>“Cool your jets, skipper,” Amelia said, finally slowing slightly in front of the coffee chop. “I know that scrub is pretty damn good at ruffling your feathers, but you can’t let him get to you.”</p><p>“You try bein’ cool as a cucumber when a creep like <em>that</em> is eyein’ you like you’re a tasty snack.”</p><p>“Oh! Speaking of a tasty snack - hold that thought!”</p><p>As energetic as ever, Amelia abandoned Jed to hurry into Starbucks. Jedediah rolled his eyes and fidgeted on the spot, rubbing his hands together to try and will some life into his chilled fingers. He couldn’t wait for spring… Jed took a moment to tug his red scarf a little tighter around his neck, tucking it more firmly into his leather coat. Amelia was only gone for a minute or two before returning with two coffees in hand. She pushed one into Jedediah’s hands.</p><p>“Mocha latte, with an extra pump of peppermint!” she announced, eyes sparkling. “Super sweet to match your sweet personality~”</p><p>Jed’s eyes narrowed into a glare.</p><p>“Screw you.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that look, Diah,” Amelia teased, linking their elbows again. She started pulling him along toward class once more. “I didn’t sour your hardened reputation. I gave them a different name than yours.”</p><p>Jedediah peered at the cup in his hands to read the sloppy scrawl on the side. <em>Sally.</em> Oh, joy.</p><p>“Betcha feel real clever, pickin’ my sister’s name.”</p><p>“Most definitely.”</p><p>Sometimes Jedediah wondered why he put up with Amelia and her smartass attitude.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you an’ your smartass attitude,” he told her.</p><p>“Because I’m one of the few people on this planet who can put up with <em>your</em> brand of stubborn-headed crazy.”</p><p>Jedediah quieted. He took a sip from his gifted coffee, enjoying the warmth on his belly almost more than the sweet flavor on his tongue. Finally, he replied.</p><p>“...fair point.”</p><p>Amelia just grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The remaining walk to their shared Western History class was short, and warmer than before thanks to their coffee. They were only in their third week of class and already Jedediah loved their teacher. (No offense to Mr. McPhee, but last semester’s American History classes had been an absolute snore with him at the front of the classroom.) Mr. Daley was highly entertaining, talking energetically about the historical events and people within them as if he was friends with them, as if he had <em>been</em> there. There was something about his teaching method that was absolutely captivating, and it was one of the only classes that had managed to keep Jedediah’s attention almost the entire time he was there.</p><p>Jedediah shouldered open the door to the lecture hall and held it for Amelia, who flashed him a charming smile on her way over to their usual seats.</p><p>“A ‘thank you’ would be nice, once in a blue moon,” Jedediah drawled, shaking his head. “I ain’t just bein’ a gentleman fer the hell of it.”</p><p>“Aren’t you though?” Amelia asked. She unzipped her bomber jacket and hung it on the back of her chair, crouching down to dig through the backpack she had already set beside her seat. “Aren’t you always going on about how your mother always taught you to be a gentleman, and how it’s ‘only right to treat a lady proper’–”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jedediah grumbled. He slipped between a pair of students lingering on the steps and dumped his satchel beside his own unassigned assigned seat. “But it’s the <em>principle</em> of it. Sayin’ thank you’s just polite.”</p><p>“Alright, <em>thank you</em> then,” Amelia obliged, offering a genuine smile. “Thank you for holding the door for me.”</p><p>“You’re mighty welcome,” Jed returned. He dropped into his seat and ran a hand through his hair a few times, wincing when his fingers snagged on a few knots. “You ain’t got a hair doohickey on ya, do you?”</p><p>“Sorry?” Amelia looked up from the floor with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“Ya know, a...oh, what’s it...a hair tie. An elastic.”</p><p>“A ponytail holder?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“Sorry, not today, ace.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>Amelia smirked, finally standing with her book and binder in her arms.</p><p>“Having a little hair trouble today?”</p><p>“I didn’t get the chance to wash it properly this mornin’ an’ it’s all tangled,” Jed scrunched up his nose. “Normally I don’t mind it too much, but it’s a bit bothersome right now.”</p><p>“Maybe throw a few spare ties in that bag of yours for next time.”</p><p>“Eh,” Jedediah shrugged and dropped his hands from his (decidedly unkempt) hair. He yanked his satchel into his lap and started to pull out his own class supplies. “It’s not usually a problem. I’ve got a stock of ‘em at the garage, ‘case I need ‘em while I’m workin’ on cars. But I don’t normally need ‘em outside of that.” He paused, then amended: “Well, that, and when I’m workin’ at the coffee shop.”</p><p> </p><p>Across the room, another pair of students had already taken their seats and were talking quietly between themselves, soft British accents passing just below the radar of most of the surrounding chatter.</p><p>“But he’s gorgeous!” Ahkmenrah breathed, looking a little dreamy-eyed. “And he’s so invested in his lessons - he has so much passion for it, and that’s not something you see every day!”</p><p>“And he’s your <em>teacher</em>,” Octavius hissed, staring incredulously at his friend. “Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is? If you <em>do</em> date, and he shows <em>any</em> favoritism–”</p><p>“...alright, but what about when he’s <em>not</em> my teacher?” Ahk pressed in earnest. “There are no laws saying students cannot date their professors once they’ve left the class. We’re both adults.”</p><p>“He’s probably spoken all of two sentences to you, Ahkmen.”</p><p>Ahk’s smile brightened.</p><p>“I know!” he grabbed Octavius’ arm and shook him in his excitement. “Two whole sentences, and we’ve only had four classes!”</p><p>Octavius closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He gave Ahkmenrah a long look.</p><p>“You’re serious about this?” he asked.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Ahk nodded. Then he went a little pink, ducking his head. “I - that is, it’s...it’s a crush, really. I know that. But - Tavi, you can’t deny he’s <em>gorgeous</em>.”</p><p>Octavius buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly with suppressed giggles.</p><p>“Ahk, you’re going to be the death of me,” he mumbled into his palms. Dragging both hands slowly down his face, Octavius peered up over his fingers at Ahk with mirth in his eyes. “What do you even know about him? <em>Besides</em> the fact that his name is Larry Daley and he teaches Western History I and II?”</p><p>“He has a dog named Rexy,” Ahk said. He propped his chin on his hand, smiling softly and staring into space. “He’s thirty-one. He used to work at the Museum of Natural History in New York, and he’s from there too.”</p><p>“How–?”</p><p>“I might have Facebook stalked him,” Ahk admitted, his eyes refocusing on Octavius long enough to flash him a sheepish smile. “His profile is only partially public, so I couldn’t see many photos, but I wanted to know if he was single.”</p><p>There was quiet, for a moment. Octavius blinked.</p><p>“And…?” he prompted.</p><p>“Well he <em>is</em> single, of course,” Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t chase a taken man. I may be shameless in many things, but I don’t cross that line.”</p><p>“Thank heavens for that,” Octavius said flatly. “If ever the regal Prince Ahkmenrah were to forget his boundaries, oh the horror, his wrath and <em>sass</em> would be too great. We would all be in peril–”</p><p>“Octavius!” Ahkmenrah was laughing now, using his notebook to thwack at his friend’s shoulder. “Is that really how you see me? A snobby, conceited <em>prince</em>?”</p><p>“Only sometimes,” Octavus chuckled, cracking a smile. “To be fair, the shoe fits. Wealthy family, pampered and loved, held to a high standard, <em>excellent</em> taste in fashion…”</p><p>“I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A SLUT!”</p><p>The words hadn’t come from Ahkmenrah.</p><p>Octavius trailed off, his attention - and the attention of many other people in the room - drawn to the rather loud declaration that had been made on the other side of the room. A blond-haired student was standing over a redheaded girl seated next to him, his eyes wild, a bright red scarf clutched in one hand. The redhead laughed, reaching out her hand to seemingly placate him, but he jerked his arm away.</p><p>“I never said that!” she grinned, her words hard to hear from this side of the room. “I only said your unkempt hair makes it look like you had a <em>fantastic</em> bout of mattress polo right before coming to class–”</p><p>“<em>IS THERE A DIFFERENCE?!”</em></p><p>“Mr. Smith, please tone it down,” a voice rose above the lecture hall’s babbling, accompanied by the <em>click</em> of a closing door. “Not that it wouldn’t be hilarious to see where that conversation was about to go, I’m not paid enough to listen to the dirty details of my students’ private lives.”</p><p>Mr. Daley had arrived - Larry, as he insisted they call him - and Octavius had to stifle a snorting laugh at the way Ahkmenrah’s eyes immediately sought out their handsome teacher. Ahk’s expression lit up and he smiled, watching Larry’s progression from the door to his desk.</p><p>Larry deposited his bag and coffee on the desk, pulling out his laptop and laser pointer amidst Jedediah’s spluttering protests.</p><p>“Jedediah, right?” Larry asked, a smirk on his face. “Do I <em>want</em> to ask what the problem is?”</p><p>“Jed’s just a little miffed because his hair is–”</p><p>“It’s nothin’,” Jed cut Amelia off, dropping into his seat.</p><p>A scattering of laughter arose from some of the other students, who were all settling into their own chairs throughout the room.</p><p>“Nothing,” Larry repeated. He eyed Jed humorously for a moment, then shook his head. “Alright. In that case, let’s get started. Last week we went over the history and mythology of Ancient Greece. We all know how that went for our friend Zeus. I think we can all agree that a <em>lot </em>of blame falls on that guy’s shoulders for screwing up a hell of a lot of people’s lives in Greek Myth.” A few chuckles cropped up with his words. He smiled, waiting for it to taper out. “This week we’re going to be focussing on - wait, what’s the chapter title? - <em>Hellenism and the Athenian Achievement</em>.” He tucked one hand in his pocket and the other scratched at the side of his neck. “Yeah, it’s a mouthful. But I’m sure you’ll recognize some of the names in here. Socrates, Plato, Aristotle, Alexander the Great…”</p><p>Octavius, who had his pen at the ready to take notes, cast a fleeting glance toward Ahkmenrah beside him. The Egyptian had gone dreamy-eyed, looking fully invested in what Larry was saying while simultaneously managing to appear completely lost in a daydream. He had his chin resting in one hand and his pencil sat untouched on his closed notebook. Octavius nudged him with his elbow.</p><p>“Ahkmen, are you going to be able to stop giving Mr. Daley love-eyes long enough to pass the class?” he murmured, watching as Ahk blinked invisible stars out of his eyes. His cheeks darkened.</p><p>“Shut up, Tavi,” he whispered, flipping open his notes to finally start <em>taking</em> some.</p><p>Octavius huffed out a silent laugh.</p><p>For a moment, his eyes moved away from Ahkmenrah to glance somewhere over the other actor’s shoulder...and his gaze fell on the blond from before, sitting across the room a few rows back. Jedediah, right? That was what Larry had said. Jedediah Smith. Octavius blinked, watching him.</p><p>Something tugged in his chest at a point right behind his sternum, something sparking in the back of his mind. Something familiar.</p><p>
  <em>Metal walls, billowing wind, groping hands–</em>
</p><p>Jedediah was facing backwards, talking quietly with a girl sitting behind him. When he turned forward again he had something in his hands, a small loop of color that he brought up to hold between his teeth. A ponytail holder? That seemed to be the case, because the next moment he had both hands in his hair, his fingers brushing through the wavy, windswept strands in an attempt to pull the slightly tangled blond mess into some sense of order. Jed had one hand around the short ponytail, the other reaching for the hair tie still clenched between his teeth...and then he looked up.</p><p>Blue eyes met brown, and both students froze.</p><p>Octavius had been caught staring.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Quickly, Octavius snapped his attention to the front of the room, gripping his note pen tightly and trying to ignore the eyes he could still feel on the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Across the room, Jedediah’s breath had caught. His eyes were wide, just barely, and he felt like the wind had been knocked from him. <em>What just happened?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tellin’ you, Amelia, he was in my dream last night!” Jedediah insisted, his scarf wildly askew and his satchel half-fastened in his haste to get out of the classroom.</p><p>“Is that why you were distracted all through class?”</p><p>“Kinda, yeah!”</p><p>“Jed,” Amelia sighed, stopping on the sidewalk and making Jedediah do the same. “People appear in our dreams who we’ve seen in passing <em>all the time</em>. You’ve had two classes with the guy before now. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen his mug.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but–”</p><p>Jedediah went cross-eyed staring at the finger that was suddenly on his lips, hushing him up.</p><p>“Jedediah Smith, get your head on straight. As much as I’d love to talk turkey with you, I have an aviation class in an hour and I need to get my car to make it there. If this is still bothering you later tonight, call me. Then we’ll shoot the breeze and I’ll bring drinks.”</p><p>Jedediah didn’t even get the chance to splutter out his final protests and farewells, because Ameila was already gone, marching off down the sidewalk in her bomber jacket with a flare and confidence that was unique to her and her alone.</p><p>Jedediah was still for only a few seconds before he was kicking at a snowdrift, his pent up confusion and curiosity - and the irritation at the fact that he was so baffled - exploding in the form of chunks of snow. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his leather coat, taking a slightly slower walk back to his dorm than Amelia’s brisk pace. His brow furrowed in thought.</p><p>Who was that guy? Jed had never spoken to him, not that he could remember. But he felt as though he knew him somehow. It was so strange. His face, his eyes, even the little startled look that had appeared on his face when their eyes had met - it was all so <em>familiar</em>. Except...a name...what the <em>hell</em> was his name? Had he ever raised his hand in class? Jed racked his brain, thinking back. Once or twice today, he had been called upon by Larry, though never by his first name. But his last name...damn...Gary? Gibbon? Grayson?</p><p>Jedediah shook the thought away, lips pinched. It wasn’t worth trying to figure out right now. It would come to him later, he was sure of it.</p><p>And then there was that dream.</p><p>The night before, after staying up far too late watching a Clint Eastwood marathon, Jed had fallen asleep on the couch and had a strange dream. It had felt so real, especially right after he woke up, but he had all but forgotten about it until that dark-haired student from his Western History class had met his eyes. Then it had all come rushing back.</p><p>It hadn’t been a coherent dream. Not really. It was snippets, glances. A long metal tunnel, loud wind, shouting, a bright light...and other things too. Dry, dusty sand, and cobblestone streets, and train tracks, and marble pillars, and driving around at breakneck speeds - though that last part wasn’t too much of a surprise. He loved cars and he always had.</p><p>And words. There had been snippets of words.</p><p>
  <em>We may be small…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Romans work alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s kind of how we pass the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...but our hearts are large!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s a flapjack?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not leave you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No need for final words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gave it a Texas “hell yeah”...</em>
</p><p>Jed kicked at the snow beneath his feet. None of it made sense. Not that dreams usually did, but the fact remained that this one, every moment of it, had this underlying connection to a familiar face, one that wasn’t that familiar but felt like it was supposed to be. The face from his Western History class, the one sitting next to ramen noodle’s much kinder younger brother.</p><p>Why had he been in Jedediah’s dream? What in Sam Hill was going on?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Into the first universe! This story is definitely going to be longer than I first planned lol, but it's going to be a fun ride! Already we're seeing hints of other characters that we haven't yet met, and glimpses into some of the conflicts that might crop up in the future. There's at least ONE future plot point hinted at each for Ahkmenrah, Octavius and Lance, and Jed and Amelia...but what might that be? I'll accept any and all guesses from the small collection of people actually interested in this story lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Starbucks and Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jedediah thinks he must be going crazy.<br/>Octavius is just trying to stay sane.<br/>Ahkmenrah, as always, is looking out for those around him, and both Kahmunrah and Lance are getting on his nerves.<br/>And Amelia? Well she's as clever as ever, and she may have just blown Jed's mind.</p><p>Also, screw what Tavi says, coffee is the golden nectar of the gods.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Story Inspired By<b> [<a href="https://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/post/624402767760572416/permission-to-write-this-if-i-get-inspired">This Text Post</a>]</b> from <a><em>magnaesquire</em> on Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I know you think I’m crazy, but I <em>swear</em> it means somethin’!”</p><p>Jedediah set his beer bottle heavily on the table between himself and Amelia with a loud <em>thunk</em> of glass on wood. He had the sleeves of his blue flannel rolled up to his elbows, his hair falling out of a messy ponytail, the loose strands falling forward to frame his slightly crazed expression. Amelia leaned forward in her seat.</p><p>“I never said you were crazy, Jed,” she pointed at him with the hand holding her beer.</p><p>“You were thinkin’ it!”</p><p>Jedediah and Amelia were seated in the living room of the frat house where Jed lived. It wasn’t a frat house, not really, but the joint housing certainly functioned like one. They weren’t an organization or a fraternity by campus terms, but it was a similarly-sized massive house with numerous rooms, and all the boys who lived there pitched in on the monthly bills and rent. Jedediah had found the place in his very first year at the school. Growing up, he had become accustomed to a busy family and a full house of people...so the familiar atmosphere was comforting, especially seeing as he was so far from home. A handful of other boys here were from the south like him, and they had become good friends over the past few years.</p><p>Amelia was seated in one of the well-worn armchairs, one of four in the room, and Jed had claimed the ragged-looking couch that sat on the other side of the coffee table. The sound of other boys moving around the house could be heard from the other rooms but so far nobody had intruded on their discussion.</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Amelia insisted. “But - alright, let’s go through this again.”</p><p>Jed dragged his hands over his face with a groan, and Amelia set aside her beer to count through the facts on her fingers.</p><p>“One. You had a dream a few days ago which you claim felt <em>strange</em> and <em>familiar</em>, like déjà vu.”</p><p>“It was!” Jedediah exclaimed, flopping back on the couch and staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Two,” Amelia went on, “The adorable Italian from our Western History class was in your dream, and somehow that’s blowing your mind.”</p><p>“I don’t remember ever seein’ him before,” Jed grumbled. “He shouldn’t’ve been in my head at all.”</p><p>“<em>Three</em>, you seem to think this dream was a vision of some kind.”</p><p>“Or a sign,” he agreed. He paused, brow furrowed. “I <em>swear</em> I know those words. I’ve heard ‘em somewhere before.”</p><p>“What exactly did he say?” Amelia asked. “You never said.”</p><p>“I don’t know, just <em>words</em>.” Jedediah shot her a look from his slumped position, arms flailing. His knee began to bounce, nervous energy making him fidgety. “...stuff about havin’ big hearts and passin’ the time. Something about a flapjack.”</p><p>“A flapjack?” Amelia repeated, reclaiming her beer bottle and smirking at him from behind its rim. Jedediah didn’t seem to notice her teasing because he was lost in thought, eyes closed. Trying to focus. Trying to remember.</p><p>“...he said somethin’ about…‘I won’t leave you’ and ‘No need for final words’...it felt real meaningful, kinda heartfelt. I dunno.” Another moment of quiet passed between them, then Jed was staring at the ceiling again, looking utterly baffled. “And apparently I gave somethin’ a “Texas hell yeah”, which is definitely something I’d say, so I reckon I’m not too baffled by that one.”</p><p>“Meaningful and heartfelt, huh ace?” Amelia asked, ignoring the last part of his ramblings. Her tone became a little softer, a little curious. “Are you sure this isn’t just because you saw him on our first day of class, and your subconscious decided he was worth having a crush on?”</p><p>Jedediah sprang upright as though he’d been electrocuted, his face flooding with color and his eyes bugging out of his skull.</p><p>“<em>Amelia!”</em> he hissed, glancing rapidly to the two empty doorways leading into the room. “Don’t go sayin’ that stuff here! I can’t – I’m not – if the boys ever–”</p><p>Desperation was leaking into his words and his expression became strained, enough so that Amelia reached out to grab one of his flailing wrists. She squeezed it gently.</p><p>“You’re right, I’m sorry,” she said quickly, voice quiet. “I’m <em>sorry</em>. That was foolish of me.”</p><p>Jedediah took a long breath, fist clenched even as she gripped his wrist. His knee was bouncing again.</p><p>“...it’s fine,” he breathed. “Just - be careful. Alright?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Amelia shook his arm slightly, smiling, and Jed returned it with a weak smile of his own. “...Diah, I know you’re worried, but I imagine ‘the boys’ wouldn’t mind too much if you told them the truth. I’m not pushing you into anything–” she said quickly when Jed started to clam up again, “–but maybe test the waters a bit, see what happens. Maybe it won’t be so bad?”</p><p>Jedediah’s jaw tensed, his expression strained but thoughtful. He eased his wrist free from Amelia’s grasp and folded his hands together, one of his thumbs worrying the skin of his opposite wrist. He took a breath.</p><p>“I don’t know if–”</p><p>Amelia and Jedediah looked up abruptly at the sound of footsteps.</p><p>“Heya Jed! Oh, hey Amelia.” The voice of one of Jedediah’s housemates, a sophomore named Henry, appeared in the doorway leading off toward the kitchen. He waved his phone in the air. “We’re thinkin’ of ordering some pizza fer a late dinner. You want in?”</p><p>“You know it!” Jed pulled on a hasty grin, on his feet in an instant. “I’m always hungry. Jus’ lemme know what I owe an’ I’ll grab some cash to pitch in.”</p><p>Jedediah set his half-finished beer on the coffee table and skirted around it, making a beeline for the door Henry was standing in. On his way past, he paused and shot the younger student a curious look.</p><p>“...you haven’t seen Billy around, have you?” he asked. “That kid still owes me a tenner for last week.”</p><p>“Nah, sorry,” Henry shrugged, typing Jed’s name onto the list of people he’d been making on his phone. “Billy left ‘bout an hour back, I think. Didn’t ask where he was goin’, and frankly I don’t care much anyhow.”</p><p>Jedediah shook his head with a sigh. Billy was his equivalent of an Underclassman Buddy, a younger student who he’d taken under his wing the minute he stepped foot in the house. Billy was also a magnet for trouble, whether he meant to be or not.</p><p>“That boy’s gonna be the death of me, I swear it,” Jedediah mumbled. He clapped Henry on the shoulder then vanished down the hall to fetch his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Antony, our hopes are answerèd,” a clear male voice rang out through the theatre, the mostly-empty seats staring back at the actors on stage from the dimly lit house. “You said the enemy would not come down, but keep the hills and upper regions. It proves not so. Their battles are at hand; they mean to warn us at Philippi here, answering before we do demand of them.”</p><p>Beside the younger actor on stage, Octavius spoke up, a wry smile upon his face. He chuckled, his tone mocking.</p><p>“Tut, I am in their bosoms, and I know wherefore they do it. They could be content to visit other places, and come down with fearful bravery, thinking by this face to fasten in our thoughts that they have courage.” He smirked, gripping the young man’s shoulder briefly. “But 'tis not so.”</p><p>Down on the floor in front of the stage, their director was walking back and forth with his hands folded behind his back. He chuckled softly at Octavius’ delivery, a sparkle of pride in his eyes. A third actor arrived from upstage playing the role of a Roman soldier, a messenger, and all the while Theodore “Teddy” Roosevelt watched his students with intrigue and careful, watchful eyes.</p><p>“Prepare you, generals,” the soldier said. He sounded winded, as if he’d come in a hurry to warn them. “The enemy comes on in gallant show. Their bloody sign of battle is hung out, and something to be done immediately.”</p><p>Octavius and the younger actor he had already been speaking with - a teen named Fabian - exchanged looks. Octavius nodded sharply and one hand fell to the hilt of his sword.</p><p>They were nearing the last few weeks of rehearsals, and as such, Teddy had decided that it would be best for the actors to rehearse in partial costume. Full costumes weren’t required, but as many of the young men (and some women) would be donning armor and weaponry for a good portion of the play, he had opted that practice would be helpful so that - come showtime - they would all be fully accustomed to maneuvering on stage in the heavy accessories.</p><p>“Octavius,” Octavius addressed Fabian. (He did his best to ignore Ahkmenrah’s stifled laughter from the front row at the ironic name swap.) “Lead your battle softly on, upon the left hand of the even field.”</p><p>He gestured with one hand, directing <em>‘Octavius’’</em> nonexistent army, and immediately Fabian gestured in the complete opposite direction.</p><p>“Upon the <em>right</em> hand I; keep <em>thou</em> the left.”</p><p>Silence. Both of them paused, Octavius’ brow furrowing, and a ripple of laughter arose from the few people watching in the audience. Teddy, too, was smiling. Octavius let his hand fall.</p><p>“Why do you cross me in this exigent?” he asked, his character Antony challenging the young new leader. Fabian’s arm dropped as well, a little hesitant.</p><p>“I do not cross you; but I will do so.”</p><p>“Wait a moment.”</p><p>Teddy spoke up, and the actors on stage stopped mid-scene to face the director. Teddy quickly ascended the stairs to the stage, one hand in the pocket of his tan blazer, and he came right up to Fabian.</p><p>“Almost perfect, my boy,” he grinned, wiping away some of the quiet concern that had flooded Fabian’s expression the moment Teddy had stopped the scene. “Almost there. But - if I may add one minor correction - your line, the one you just delivered, can be wonderfully comedic if done properly.”</p><p>“Sir?” Fabian asked, curious.</p><p>“It’s all in the timing,” Teddy explained. “The timing and the physicality. Both must work in tandem to deliver Shakespeare in a way that can be understood by the masses. It’s a language all of its own, as I’m sure you know.” Something sparkled in his eye, and he went on. “So instead of saying it as one singular sentence, try this instead: The first half is earnest, honest, and assuring. Octavius Caesar isn’t trying to defy Mark Antony because he’s being impudent, he’s showing confidence and solidity as a new leader. That is <em>key</em> here.”</p><p>Fabian nodded silently, and Teddy continued.</p><p>“But after you reassure him that you’re not acting in simple defiance, give a pause. A little, momentary gap - just enough for the intent to sink in - and then cut in what that second half of the line, <em>‘but I will do so’</em>, with a quick sort of “Aha, just wait!” feel. You’re saying that you are not defying his trust or command, but you aren’t caving and submitting to him. Understand?”</p><p>Fabian looked like he was deep in thought, but only for a moment, before he nodded sharply.</p><p>“Yes, sir. I think I get it.”</p><p>“Good lad.” Teddy grinned and patted the teen’s arm, quickly returning to his spot on the floor before the stage. “Again, from Octavius’ line–”</p><p>“Which one?” Both Octavius and Fabian spoke up at the same time, and Teddy sighed.</p><p>“Mark Antony,” he corrected himself. “My apologies. I’m beginning to think I need to create a nickname for you, Mr. Gaius.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be the first,” Octavius smiled wryly.</p><p>A scattering of giggles rippled across the room. Teddy himself chuckled as well.</p><p>“Perhaps another day, if I’m feeling inspired,” he agreed. “But from your line, from ‘Octavius, lead your battle softly on’.”</p><p>Getting back into place, Octavius took a breath to return to his headspace for Antony. He took on the same serious expression he had worn the first time and gestured again toward an area somewhere upstage.</p><p>“Octavius, lead your battle softly on, upon the left hand of the even field.”</p><p>Fabian, again, pointed the other way.</p><p>“Upon the right hand I; keep thou the left.”</p><p>A beat. Octavius let his hand fall.</p><p>“Why do you cross me in this exigent?” he asked.</p><p>This time, Fabian’s arm dropped and he drew his shoulders back, exuding quiet confidence.</p><p>“I do not cross you,” he said firmly, meeting Octavius’ gaze head-on. There was a pause. Then he hurriedly raised his arm back to where he had been pointing before, quickly tacking on a rapid: “But I will do so.”</p><p>It was if he was saying <em>‘What are you going to do about it?’</em>...and the other actors in the room <em>loved it</em>.</p><p>“That’s it!” Teddy cheered, applauding, and Fabian blinked as his attention was pulled out of the scene again. He smiled meekly, looking quietly proud. “THAT’S what I was looking for! Excellent delivery, my boy!”</p><p>A whooping cheer from the back of the dimly lit house drew the attention of both Fabian and Octavius, and two pairs of eyes fell on a shadowy figure sitting in the very back row on the main floor of seats. Apparently Fabian recognized the dark outline before Octavius even could, because he went bright pink and his eyes widened, a quiet squeak of surprise escaping the sophomore.</p><p>Teddy paid it no mind.</p><p>“Alright, I think that will do for tonight,” the director announced, clapping his hands together and smiling at the gathered actors. The collection of people that had been lingering backstage filtered into view, half of them wearing remnants of armor and a few still toying with swords. “Anyone with props and costumes, you know where to put them. If I see a single thing out of place, I’ll know who you are, and you’ll be wearing hot pink glittery togas for the entire run of the show.”</p><p>Chattering laughter met his words.</p><p>“Have a good weekend! I’ll see you all again on Monday night!”</p><p>One by one, the other actors began to make their way back to the dressing rooms, either to deposit lingering armor or simply collect their coats and bags. Octavius waited for Ahkmenrah to appear at his side.</p><p>“How did staging for your death scene go?” Octavius asked, smiling at his friend. Ahkmenrah shrugged.</p><p>“Not bad,” he replied. “I won’t say getting stabbed repeatedly is my favorite way to spend an evening, but it’s definitely in my top ten.”</p><p>“Only top ten?” Octavius asked, mirth sparkling in his eyes. “I’d have guessed it would be fourth on your list, at <em>least</em>.”</p><p>“Well it’s definitely above ‘YouTube rabbit hole’ and ‘food coma nap’, but below ‘binge-watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians’.”</p><p>“To be fair, <em>everything</em> is below Keeping Up with the Kardashians for you.”</p><p>“You know me so well,” Ahk grinned brightly.</p><p>Then his smile tightened and his eyes flickered to someone just over Octavius’ shoulder.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to change, darling?” A smooth, charming voice murmured the words into Octavius’ ear and strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Octavius smiled, surprised, and leaned back against the speaker’s chest.</p><p>“Lance,” he greeted, turning his head sideways to give his taller boyfriend a chaste kiss. “I was just about to, yes. Rehearsal ran later than expected. Shakespeare. You know how it is.”</p><p>“Don’t I ever,” Lancelot chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Octavius’ neck and stepped back so he could see him face to face. “Hurry up and get your coat on. I’m taking you to dinner, remember?”</p><p>Octavius winced.</p><p>“I remember,” he nodded. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then sighed. “Actually, I was wondering if we could postpone until tomorrow? I have an English essay due tomorrow afternoon, and I wasn’t expecting rehearsal to run so late.”</p><p>“Oh, come now,” Lance crooned, resting his hands on Octavius’ hips and tugging him gently closer. A soft, flirtatious smile danced across his lips. “Don’t be like that, kitten. It’s only dinner. Surely you’ll have plenty of time afterwards to work on that silly paper?”</p><p>Behind him, Octavius heard Ahk cough, disguising something that sounded like <em>‘Asshole’</em>. Octavius ignored him.</p><p>“...promise it’ll be quick?” he asked, his hands fisting in the front of Lance’s jacket.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Octaviuis smiled. He leaned up to kiss Lancelot one more time, this one slower and more sentimental, then he stepped away. “I’ll make it up to you. Tomorrow night, I’m all yours. As long as you want me.”</p><p>Then he was gone, beelining for the dressing rooms to change into his street clothes as quickly as possible. He heard the hurried footsteps chasing after him before he even felt Ahkmenrah’s presence at his side.</p><p>“You should have said no.”</p><p>“Ahkmen–”</p><p>“No, Tavi, I’m <em>right</em> and you know it!” Ahkmenrah snipped. “You’re wearing yourself thin, and that–” He cut himself off, forcing himself <em>not</em> to insult his best friend’s boyfriend. “–and <em>Lance</em> can wait a day for dinner, especially when you have a big project to finish!”</p><p>“We made plans a week ago,” he defended, already untying the scabbard holding his sword. “I’m not about to cancel on a whim.”</p><p>“When is the last time Lancelot put your needs above his?” Ahk pressed, eyes narrowed.</p><p>Octavius ignored him. He shoved his sword into Ahkmenrah’s arms and abandoned him near the weapons rack, swiftly marching toward the doors that led to the dressing room he had been assigned along with a few other boys. Who was Ahkmenrah to judge him for his relationship? He and Lance were dating, and he was happy. He had a charming, handsome, romantic boyfriend who showered him with affection. What did it matter if he could be selfish sometimes? Everyone had their problems. That was part of being <em>human</em>.</p><p>Quietly fuming, Octavius shoved his dressing room door open so hard it slammed against the opposite wall. He fumbled with the fastenings on the sides of his armor and tugged at his chinstrap, yanking the helmet from his head and dropping it carelessly on the countertop. He planted his hands on the counter’s edge and took a slow breath.</p><p>...he shouldn’t be angry, should he?</p><p>Ahkmenrah was a kind soul, and he always, <em>always</em> looked out for his friends. If Ahk was genuinely concerned and upset over Lancelot and Octavius’ relationship, there had to be some foundation to it. It had to be coming from <em>some</em>where. Perhaps Ahkmenrah was only catching glimpses, seeing only the bad and missing the good? Octavius knew first-hand how sweet and doting Lance could be, but maybe Ahk couldn’t see it?</p><p>Endeavouring to sit down and actually <em>talk</em> with his best friend about this soon, Octavius finally worked his way out of his armor and changed into street clothes. He scooped up his bag and coat and armor and hoisted the heavy metal out of the room, accidentally slamming the door against the wall in his attempted juggling of everything he was carrying - and someone in the hallway right outside squeaked. Octavius blinked, startled. He hadn’t realized anyone was still back here.</p><p>Fabian was there in the hall, free of his armor but still in rehearsal clothes, and in front of him stood a young man who Octavius knew was most definitely <em>not</em> in the theatre program. He was narrow-faced and seemingly lankly, though Octavius couldn’t quite be sure beneath the oversized winter coat he was wearing, and his straight dark hair stood out as a stark contrast to Fabian’s curly blond.</p><p>“Er…” Octavius stared at the pair, not sure how to respond. Fabian had gone a brilliant shade of pink and looked as though he wanted to melt into the wall behind him.</p><p>“Hi there!” the stranger greeted Octavius in a southern accent, waving cheerfully. “I’m Billy. Fabian’s...er...friend.”</p><p>Octavius nodded slowly.</p><p>“Octavius,” he introduced himself. Then, realizing: “Was that you watching from the back of the theatre?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” ‘Billy’ stammered, smiling sheepishly and tucking his thumbs in his pockets. He rocked back on his heels. “I wanted ta see Fay rehearsin’. He was just tellin’ me–”</p><p>“Next time,” Fabian chimed in, voice a little high pitched for some reason Octavius couldn’t quite figure out, “m-maybe <em>ask</em>. I told you last time. I’m sure Teddy wouldn’t mind if you wanted to watch rehearsals, but – I m-mean, if–”</p><p>“He doesn’t normally mind if friends of the cast sit in on rehearsals, if they’re not disruptive,” Octavius saved Fabian before he stammered himself into a puddle of goo. Then he raised an eyebrow at the pair, who had been quite <em>close</em> before Octavius had interrupted them. “The backstage area, on the other hand…”</p><p>Billy’s brow furrowed, then he seemed to understand because his eyes went wide and he started nodding like an eager puppy.</p><p>“Oh! Right, o’ course!” he ducked his head, smiling sheepishly. “Off limits to outsiders?”</p><p>“To put it bluntly,” Octavius agreed, returning the smile. He huffed out a quiet, disbelieving laugh and strolled past the pair of underclassmen, heaving his armor and helmet off toward the rack where it was stored. “Don’t dawdle. It’s getting late and I don’t like the thought of you two walking home alone.”</p><p>Octavius was around the bend in the hall before he heard both boys speaking again in hushed tones.</p><p>“I can drive ya back, if you want–”</p><p>“Billy, I’ll be fine. My dorm isn’t far.”</p><p>“I can drive you anyway?”</p><p>“William, I swear to god–”</p><p>“Can I at least convince you to take one o’ them swords with ya?”</p><p>Quiet giggles, followed by stifled laughter. Octavius smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance was leaning against the proscenium when Octavius arrived back on stage, Ahkmenrah nowhere to be seen. A cold wave of regret washed over Octavius, but he pushed it aside for now. He would make it up to his friend tomorrow after English. Instead he forced a smile and set his bag down to pull on his coat. Lancelot had finally noticed him and he flashed his boyfriend a blinding grin, pocketing his phone and pushing off of the wall.</p><p>“It’s a bit late for food,” Octavius pointed out. He looped his bag back over his shoulder just as Lance reached him, his hands finding Octavius’ hips automatically. “I’m not sure what might be open this late. Al’s Diner?”</p><p>“I was thinking Ivan’s, actually.”</p><p>Ivan’s? Octavius’ eyes widened a fraction and he had to stop a whimper from escaping his lips. Ivan’s was a high-end club-slash-restaurant on the other end of campus. It wouldn’t be the first time they had gone there together, but if they were going for something quick and light, Ivan’s would <em>not</em> have been Octavius’ first choice. Plus the concept of going to a loud and crowded place full of people out for a fun Friday night was far from appealing. He was exhausted. Octavius opened his mouth to protest.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the cost,” Lance shook his head, putting a finger to Octavius’ lips with a charming smile. Clearly he misunderstood Octavius’ opposition to the idea. “I told you, it’s my treat. If we go out again tomorrow we can split the bill.”</p><p>“Lance…”</p><p>“Come on, kitten, the car’s running. It’s nice and warm.” Lancelot reached up to tuck a dark curl behind Octavius’ ear, and he pressed a gentle kiss to the actor’s forehead. “I wasn’t about to let you freeze, was I? Now let’s get out of here. I’m starving!”</p><p>Before Octavius could say another word, Lancelot was tugging him out of the theatre by his hand, their fingers threaded together. Octavius sighed and shook his head, smiling at the back of his endearing partner. Oblivious, to be sure, but he was also thoughtful in the sweetest of ways. Octavius could endure a little doting and loud music. Besides, Lance had promised it would be quick.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t quick.</p><p>The next afternoon found Octavius grouchy and exhausted, dark shadows making themselves known beneath his eyes as he struggled to stay awake through his English class. He had only managed to catch four hours of sleep, and though he had finished his paper, he wasn’t proud of the final product. He knew already that he wouldn’t be getting a perfect grade.</p><p>After nodding off twice in class and getting gently reprimanded afterwards by Mrs. Hutman for almost dozing off a third time, Octavius found himself in the passenger seat of Ahkmenrah’s car on his way to Starbucks for some much-needed coffee. There were actually <em>two</em> Starbucks locations on campus, and though the one they were headed too wasn’t their usual haunt, it was closer to the building his English class was held in. Quicker route meant quicker coffee.</p><p>Ahk had been quiet for most of the drive, casting fleeting sideways glances at his friend, his grip tight on the steering wheel.</p><p>“...you can say it if you want,” Octavius spoke up finally. He was leaning against the window, eyes half-closed, but he could feel the worried eyes on him even without looking.</p><p>“Say what?” Ahk muttered.</p><p>“I told you so.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah sighed.</p><p>“...I <em>did</em> tell you so,” he agreed. “You should have just said no. But you’re suffering right now so I will wait until <em>after</em> you have been brought back to life by the magic of the golden elixir.”</p><p>“How kind of you.” A beat. “Coffee isn’t golden, Ahk.”</p><p>“It is equivalent in value, in my humble opinion.”</p><p>Octavius snorted, a half smile on his lips.</p><p>“That’s because your father got rich by starting a coffee company.”</p><p>“Not true.”</p><p>“What, your family <em>isn’t</em> rich as hell?” Octavius asked, life and humor filling his expression for the first time that day.</p><p>“Oh, we’re definitely rich,” Ahk grinned. “But that didn’t come from coffee.”</p><p>“But he <em>owns</em> a coffee company.”</p><p>“Yes, because I begged him to start one later in life!”</p><p>“You have a problem.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah bit his lip, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>“You call it a problem, I call it a solution.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of Ahkmenrah’s heated sedan and into the biting chill of winter did a lot to help wake up Octavius’ tired mind. He shivered and folded his arms over his chest, shouldering the door shut and crunching his way through the layer of snow to meet Ahk on the other side of the car. Ahkmenrah didn’t move at first, his brow furrowed as he stared at one of the vehicles parked on the other side of the street, in front of Starbucks.</p><p>“Oh, this can’t be good…”</p><p>After making sure there was no oncoming traffic, Ahk hurried across the street with Octavius at his heels.</p><p>“What is it?” Octavius asked, looking around to try and figure out what had his friend so worked up.</p><p>“See that gold Cutlass parked on the left?”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The muscle car.” Ahk pointed, and Octavius nodded. “That’s my brother’s car.”</p><p>“And...we’re hurrying <em>into</em> the building he’s in…why?”</p><p>“Because that automotive student I told you about <em>works here</em>.”</p><p>Octavius’ eyes widened. Oh.</p><p>Ahkmenrah reached the doors first, stepping into the coffee shop with Octavius peering over his shoulder. Whatever Octavius had been <em>expecting</em> to see, he wasn’t expecting this. There, behind the pickup counter, his hair pulled back in a blond ponytail and his expression loaded with irritation and borderline exasperation, was the student from his Western History class that had been plaguing his thoughts all week.</p><p>Jedediah Smith.</p><p>Octavius choked on his breath. Of all the coincidences–</p><p>“Listen, ramen noodle,” Jedediah was saying. He was leaning forward over the counter, palms planted on its surface, and he was glaring narrow-eyed into the mildly amused face of Ahk’s brother Kahmunrah. “I’ve been tryin’ to get this through your thick skull for <em>weeks</em>, but it just ain’t stickin’. I. Ain’t. <em>Interested.</em>”</p><p>Kahmunrah reached out to tap Jedediah on the nose, making the southerner jerk back in surprise, his face flush with pent-up irritation.</p><p>“Actually, I think that delightful little blush in your cheeks says otherwise,”</p><p>For a moment, Jed stared, absolutely baffled. Then he crossed his arms over his apron and shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Ya know,” he drawled, “two words come to mind when I hear you talk. Delusional, aaand...<em>weirdo</em>. And if I had to say a third - goofy, just <em>goofy</em>.” Then his eyes narrowed slightly. “Now, you get out o’ here and leave ol’ Jedediah be, or he’s gonna get <em>angry</em>.”</p><p>Internally, Octavius was cheering Jedediah on, even as he and Ahkmenrah carefully approached the scene. But aside from rooting for the southern stranger, something else pulled at him, a tug in his chest reminiscent of the moment when they had locked eyes in the classroom.</p><p>Kahmunrah was giggling, a finger to his lips, completely unfazed by Jedediah’s thinly-veiled threat.</p><p>“It’s just - I’m sorry, I can’t take you seriously!” he chortled. “You’re just adorable, even when you’re threatening me. It’s <em>hilarious</em>. I mean - is it just me? Or are you just too unbelievably <em>cute</em>?”</p><p>Oh, that did it. Something about Kah’s words was clearly riling up the other student, his attitude turning ornery in a heartbeat. Octavius winced at the look of barely-contained indignation that flooded Jedediah’s eyes. Jed shook a finger accusingly at Kahmunrah.</p><p>“Now hold it a second!” he spat. “Now, I can handle yer weird flirtations, your pestering, yer pickin’ at me. I can deal with that alright, but don’t call me cute! I ain’t <em>cute</em>!”</p><p><em>“Steady my friend! Just...stay alive! I </em>will<em> find you!”</em></p><p>Octavius blinked, staggering slightly, words he had never said echoing in the back of his head. Something that felt like a memory slotted into place, similar words and similar voices floating to the surface of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Jedediah, in a cowboy hat, in a cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kahmunrah, upon an unorthodox throne, only the back of his head visible to Octavius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Octavius, standing on a ledge, peering in through a window, regretting not having been able to stop his friend from getting captured. His friend...his partner...his–</em>
</p><p>“Octavius?”</p><p>Arms were gripping his shoulders firmly, shaking him slightly. Octavius blinked.</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>Ahkmenrah was in front of him again, reminiscent of the rehearsal from a few nights ago. Just like before, concern was etched in his expression.</p><p>“I think you’re more tired than you’re willing to admit,” Ahk told him, guiding him to a nearby empty chair. “You sit here while I go deal with my brother. Don’t you <em>dare</em> get up.”</p><p>“Ahkmen–”</p><p>“No. Sit. Stay.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah fixed Octavius with a pointed look, one that Octavius had fondly dubbed his “Royal Glare”, and Octavius sighed as he did what he was told.</p><p>Really, he wasn’t that tired. He was just...confused. Where were these odd images in his head coming from? Were they memories, or snippets of dreams he had forgotten?</p><p>“Trailin’ after me on campus is one thing,” Jededediah’s voice rose, now gaining the attention of some of the other customers and staff. “Sendin’ me weird little notes at my house, meetin’ me after class, buyin’ me a damn box of chocolates - I can put up with that alright. But comin’ into my place of work to bother me is a whole ‘nother wheelhouse!”</p><p>“Oh, come now Jedediah–”</p><p>“No!” Jed slammed a fist on the counter. “<em>You</em> ‘come now’ common ramen! I’m sick of this! I’ve been puttin’ up with yer flirtations for <em>weeks</em> and you don’t listen! I swear, the next time you–”</p><p>“Afternoon, Diah!”</p><p>Out of nowhere - or so it seemed to Octavius - the energetic redhead who had been sitting next to Jedediah in Western History was cutting between Kahmun and Jed. She hopped herself up on the edge of the counter and leaned over, tugging Jed forward by his apron straps to pull him into a very unexpected and very passionate kiss.</p><p>Octavius’ eyes flew wide, but his surprise was eclipsed by the expression on Jedediah’s face when the redhead pulled away from him. His face was flushed and his eyes were bugging out of his skull, both hands frozen in the air between himself and the redhead as though he wasn’t quite sure where to put them. Fragments of words slipped past his lips, quiet stammering that was drowned out by Redhead when she turned to face Kahmunrah’s gobsmacked expression with an air of innocent surprise.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, were you two talking?” she asked, pressing a hand to her chest. “I’m so sorry, I was just too excited to see my boyfriend. He’s been gone all day!”</p><p>“<em>Boyfriend?!</em>” Kahmunrah and Jedediah asked at the exact same time, and Amelia patted Jed playfully on the cheek.</p><p>“Oh, I know you like to be subtle about it, ace,” she said apologetically. “But really, it’s been a month! A girl needs a <em>little</em> public attention every now and again.”</p><p>“Well I – that is–” Kahmunrah cleared his throat, stepping back almost politely and folding his hands behind his back, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “...I didn’t realize. My apologies, Miss Earhart, if I had known your charming beau was taken, I wouldn’t have pressed for his attention so frequently.”</p><p>“You were flirting?” ‘Miss Earhart’ asked, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh, well I never realized! I thought you were just being friendly!”</p><p>Even Octavius could hear the dripping sarcasm from where he sat watching.</p><p>“Well at least you know now,” she went on, hopping down from the counter. She leaned against it, winking at Ahkmenrah who was standing behind his brother, and Ahk had to stifle a chuckle at the absolute tenacity of this woman.</p><p>“Kah! What a surprise!” he spoke up, finally announcing his presence to his brother, who spun around quickly at the sound of Ahk’s voice. “I was just about to order. Did you want anything?”</p><p>Kahmunrah cleared his throat, casting a fleeting glance back toward where the redhead was still shamelessly making doe-eyes at a blushing Jedediah.</p><p>“Ah - no, thank you, Ahkmen,” he shook his head. “I was just leaving.”</p><p>“If you’re sure,” Ahkmenrah smiled. “It was nice running into you.”</p><p>Kahmunrah didn’t even offer a response, simply sniffing and pushing past his younger brother to leave the coffee shop as quickly as he could.</p><p>Octavius smirked softly to himself, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow perched on the table beside him. Even when his brother was being an absolute ass, Ahk still managed to be kind. How he managed it, Octavius would never understand.</p><p>His smile faded.</p><p>...which was all the more reason to speak with him about Lance after they got their coffee. With that thought in mind, Octavius let his eyes drift shut, exhaustion catching up with him. The surrounding chatter of customers faded to a dull buzz against his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jedediah couldn’t even form words, he was so absolutely gobsmacked by the entire interaction that had just occurred. What in the <em>hell</em>.</p><p>Thank god Amelia still had a brain on her, because it was her quick explanation to Jedediah’s boss about the situation with Crazy Kahmun the Stalker that had them both slipping out the back employee door so he could get some air. The moment he was outside, he absolutely exploded.</p><p>“WHAT THE <em>HELL</em> ‘MELIA?!”</p><p>Jedediah kicked at the side of the building, both hands running through his hair and undoing the ponytail that had already been on the verge of collapse since Kah had walked through the door. He flung the ponytail holder at the wall as if doing so would help in any way whatsoever, then began aggressively pacing the back alley, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.</p><p>Amelia leaned back against the outside of the building, hands tucked in her coat pockets, watching him cross back and forth in front of her.</p><p>“You’ve been dealing with that scrub for weeks, and nothing you had said was throwing him off. Not one bit.”</p><p>“So you thought – what – that <em>kissin’ me</em> at <em>work</em> was the best option?!”</p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” Amelia grinned cockily, winking at him. “If you’re off the market, he won’t be able to buy you.”</p><p>“Buy–” Jedediah stopped mid-stride to stare slack-jawed at his best friend. “I’m not a <em>steak</em>.”</p><p>“Never said you were.”</p><p>“Why you–”</p><p>Jed shook his finger in her face, stalking up real close and levelling her with a narrow-eyed glare, one that lacked any real anger.</p><p>“Ohhhh, you’re <em>this</em> close, Missy,” he said in a low voice. “You’re <em>this</em> close to puttin’ me over the edge.”</p><p>Amelia looked like she might talk back again...but then she thought better of it. She took a breath and grabbed the wrist attached to the finger Jedediah was shaking in her face, pulling it down and squeezing his hand gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Diah, I should have asked,” she told him. “It was impulsive. If you’d like, we can end any rumors right now. We can march right back in there and tell them we’re not dating, that it was just a way to get your stalker off your back for a while.”</p><p>“...no.” Jedediah sighed, all the high-strung emotion he’d been expressing since Kahmunrah showed up draining out of him at last. “Naw, then he’d hear ‘bout it and come runnin’ back. If you don’t mind fakin’ it fer a while, I’d...I’d be mighty grateful for an excuse to shut him up.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Amelia pressed. She searched his expression, then smirked. “Are you certain this won’t ruin your chances with Octavius?”</p><p>“Ock...what?”</p><p>“Octavius Gaius. The dark-haired stranger from your dreams.”</p><p>“His name is <em>Octavius</em>?” Jedediah asked, incredulous. “You’re joking.” Then– “Wait – <em>no</em>! No, it wouldn’t ruin – I’m not <em>goin’ after</em> him!” Jed hissed, eyes wild again. “Are you <em>crazy?!</em>”</p><p>“I’m fairly certain he wouldn’t mind,” Amelia offered, examining her nails. “He seemed absolutely transfixed back in the coffee shop.”</p><p>“Back in the–” Jedediah blinked owlishly at her. “He was <em>in there</em>? Just now?”</p><p>“Near the door,” Amelia confirmed. A knowing spark ignited in her eyes but she kept her focus on her nails, waiting for Jedediah to give himself away all on his own. “He was there already when I got back from the bathroom, and since all the snow had melted from his hair, I’d say he probably saw most of what happened with–”</p><p>“Aw, hell.”</p><p>“What?” Amelia asked, all innocent eyes and bright smiles. “That doesn’t bother you, does it?”</p><p>“Well if I wanna try an’ <em>talk</em> to him, that’s the only thing he knows about me now!” Jed snapped.</p><p>“And that your hair <em>doesn’t </em>make you look like a slut, according to you.”</p><p>Jedediah groaned. He tugged his hand out of Amelia’s grip, feeling fidgety, and kicked at the wall again, just as a familiar student stuck his head around the side of the building.</p><p>“Excuse me? Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>Both Amelia and Jedediah looked up. It was Kahmunrah’s brother, the younger and kinder of the two Menkare siblings.</p><p>“No, ‘course not.” Jedediah pulled on a half smile. “We were just chattin’.”</p><p>“I see.” The young man stepped more fully into the alleyway, a small cloud appearing in front of his mouth from the cold of the outdoors. “I don’t know if we’ve ever been properly introduced - but I am Ahkmenrah. My brother–”</p><p>“Oh, I’m well acquainted with yer brother,” Jed nodded. “I reckon I prefer <em>you</em> against him, if I had my choice.”</p><p>A small huff of laughter escaped Ahk.</p><p>“That seems to be the opinion of many,” he agreed. “I love him, but he is...not the best, in terms of people skills.”</p><p>“That’s puttin’ it lightly.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” Ahkmenrah stepped forward, standing near the pair and offering a friendly smile to both of them. “I wished to come and apologize for his actions. I did try to convince him to stop, but he was quite adamant. I hope he wasn’t <em>too</em> forceful with his advances?”</p><p>“Psh, nah, I could handle it.” Jedediah shrugged and pocketed his hands, the chill beginning to creep into his fingers. “It was downright irritatin’ and damn annoying, but it’s nothin’ worth making much more of a fuss over.”</p><p>“I’m glad for that, at least.” Ahkmenrah inclined his head. “I still cannot believe it took the faking of a relationship to convince him to back off.”</p><p>Jed made a choking sound and Amelia’s eyes widened a fraction.</p><p>“You could tell–”</p><p>“Oh! Oh, I knew from the start,” Ahkmenrah told Amelia, “but I also saw you before you reached Kahmun. He didn’t see your reaction and the clarity in your eyes when you made your decision. It was rather clever in the moment, I must admit.”</p><p>Both Jed and Amelia let out small relieved breaths, exchanging a look. They both stifled quiet chuckles of laughter.</p><p>“Thank you, Ahkmenrah,” Amelia grinned. “Jedediah here often refuses to admit my genius, but at least <em>someone</em> on this campus can see my worth.”</p><p>“Wha–?!” Jed spluttered. “I never said–”</p><p>“Though I think we would <em>both</em> appreciate it if you weren’t to spread around the fact that it was a farce? At least for the time being.”</p><p>“Oh?” Ahk raised an eyebrow, already beginning to catch on.</p><p>“As it stands, pretending that Jed is a taken man is keeping your dear brother at arm’s length. We both agreed that keeping up that front would be an easy temporary solution to his little stalker problem.”</p><p>“I see,” Ahkmenrah smirked, a glimmer in his eyes. “Well I’d be more than happy to keep your secret, for as long as you need it.”</p><p>“Thanks partner, I sure appreciate it.”</p><p>“Of course.” Ahkmenrah gave the pair a little nod, then took a step back toward the alley’s exit. “Anyhow...I should return to my friend...he’s still waiting in Starbucks. Poor Octavius was kept up far too late because of–” He cut off, strain behind his eyes, then shook his head. “–well, I won’t get into it. But my apologies again for my brother’s actions.”</p><p>
  <em>Octavius?</em>
</p><p>Jedediah perked up at the name, curiosity getting the best of him. Ahkmenrah was friends with Octavius? It had to be the same person. It wasn’t a common name, and Amelia herself had confirmed that the guy from their class was <em>in the building</em>. It <em>had</em> to be him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jedediah returned to work a few minutes later, both Ahkmenrah and Octavius were seated at a table near the front window. Octavius looked exhausted, just like Ahk had said, and despite the handful of times where Jed managed to catch the other student’s eye (which definitely did <em>not</em> include a smile or two shared between them), he didn’t quite have it in himself to go and bother the poor guy, prophetic dream or not. He could talk to Octavius another time.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was very, <em>very</em> late. Jedediah knew he should be sleeping. He would probably be in bed too, if it weren’t for the fact that <em>something</em> about today’s exchange with <em>common ramen</em> was nagging at him. Even though Jed was certain they had never had that conversation before in his life, he could have sworn the entire thing at Starbucks was a repeat of an earlier event. It felt like déjà vu, but never before had déjà vu felt this real, not to Jed. It was eerie.</p><p>Sinking deeper into the armchair he found himself in, Jed furrowed his brow and stared into space, thinking over the encounter.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ya know, two words come to mind when I hear you talk. Delusional, aaand...weirdo. And if I had to say a third - goofy, just goofy. Now, you get out o’ here and leave ol’ Jedediah be, or he’s gonna get angry.’</em>
</p><p>Except - no. That didn’t feel quite right. That was what he had said today, but–</p><p>
  <em>Now, you get on out o’ here and leave ol’ Jedediah be…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, you get on out o’ here...</em>
</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em>Now, you let ol’ Jedediah out o’ here, or he’s gonna get angry.</em>
</p><p>Jed blinked. That was it. <em>That</em> felt right. But why? Let him out of <em>where</em>?</p><p><em>That damned birdcage</em>, his mind supplied, and he sat up in his chair, reaching hastily for the unopened bottle of beer that still sat, half-warm, in front of him.</p><p>He almost opened it.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>With a frustrated groan, Jed set the bottle right back where he’d taken it from, rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes until he saw stars. Maybe he <em>was</em> going crazy. That would sure explain a lot.</p><p>The sound of the front door opening caught Jedediah’s attention and he looked up, curious. Who was still out of the house at three in the morning?</p><p>It really shouldn’t have been such a surprise when William Bonney of all people tried to tiptoe past the living room doorway.</p><p>“Billy?” Jed hissed, startling the underclassman, who nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to face the sudden whisper of his name. “What in Sam Hill were you doin’ out?”</p><p>“I was just–” Billy gestured wordlessly toward the door. He was floundering, his face as red as a tomato, clearly not expecting anyone to still be downstairs when he got home. Jed waved him over, taking pity on the kid. Billy shuffled across the room and dropped into the armchair nearest to Jed’s, slouching and looking much like a teen preparing to get reprimanded by a parent. Which Jedediah most definitely was <em>not</em>.</p><p>“You know I don’t really care if ye’re out late, right?” Jed chuckled quietly. “I’m just wonderin’ where you were.”</p><p>“Right, yeah, o’ course,” Billy babbled. He fiddled with the ends of a colorful bracelet, one that looked to have been made by hand. “I was just hangin’ with my – with a friend.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jed asked. He shook his head and finally opened the beer bottle he’d been ignoring. “Bet you had a better night than I did.”</p><p>“Probably,” Billy shrugged, smiling at last. “See - I’ve got this friend, Fabian, an’ he’s in the theatre program. And I’ve been stoppin’ by to watch rehearsals, sometimes. Once in a while. Not tonight, ‘cause they don’t have rehearsal again ‘til Monday….but he’s <em>real</em> good.”</p><p>There was an awed sparkle in his eyes and Jedediah raised an eyebrow, curious. He bit.</p><p>“Really? What show?”</p><p>“They’re doin’ Shakespeare.” Billy kept fiddling with the ends of his bracelet. “I’m not too good at understandin’ it by myself, not usually. It’s like tryin’ to learn a foreign language. But Fay’s been fillin’ me in on the story so I can kinda follow it now.”</p><p>“Woo-wee, good luck kid,” Jed grinned, shaking his head. “That’s some hard stuff to crack. I had trouble with it in high school, an’ this is comin’ from someone who learned <em>Latin</em> growing up.” He chuckled and took a long sip of his beer.</p><p>“If Fabian weren’t in it, I’d probably not try at all,” Billy admitted. He was smiling to himself now. “But he’s got me invested. He’s so good on stage, and it’s a real interestin’ story. It’s about Julius Caesar - I think that’s the title too - so they’re all wearing armor and carryin’ swords. It’s pretty neat! Fabian doesn’t play Julius Caesar or anythin’, but he plays this other feller named Octavius who–”</p><p>Jedediah spit out his beer, coughing into his arm and holding the now-dripping bottle over the coffee table. Billy stared at him as if he suddenly remembered who he was with. When Jed finally stopped choking on alcohol he stared at Billy.</p><p>“Octavius?” he asked. “There’s a guy in that show called Octavius? <em>Really?</em>”</p><p>“Er...yeah, Octavius Caesar,” Billy nodded, confused. “He becomes Caesar after Julius gets stabbed, I think. Why?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Jed wiped his mouth on his sleeve and set down the beer bottle, fully intending to clean up his mess after Billy left. “Sorry, I’ve just been hearin’ that name all over the place lately. I’ve got a guy in my History class with that same name.”</p><p>“Does he have dark kinda-curly hair?” Billy asked.</p><p>Jedediah stared.</p><p>“How in the hell did you know that?”</p><p>“Well see, it’s kinda funny, because Fabian’s playin’ a character named Octavius, but there’s another actor named Octavius playin’ some guy called Antony.” Billy laughed quietly. “It gets pretty funny when the director tries to call ‘em by the same name.”</p><p>Jedediah stared off in thought, something akin to inspiration swelling in his chest.</p><p>“...hey, you think I could come along next time ya go watch?” he asked, and it was only after the words were out in the air that he realized what he was asking.</p><p>But Billy didn’t seem to mind the question. In fact, he grinned.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure!” he nodded. “Octavius said Teddy - that’s the director - he don’t mind too much if friends come an’ watch rehearsals, so long as they’re respectful and not bein’ a bother. I reckon you could come with me on Monday if you wanna see.”</p><p>“Sound fun. Thanks, Billy.”</p><p>“Yer welcome!” Billy got to his feet and stretched, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting for the door to the hall.</p><p>“Hey–” Jed spoke up, and Billy paused, looking back. “–if you weren’t at Fabian’s rehearsal, what were you two doin’ so late?”</p><p>Billy went a little pink beneath his freckles and his eyes widened a fraction.</p><p>“...we...we were watchin’ all the Toy Story movies.”</p><p>Jed’s eyebrows flew skyward.</p><p>“...and he was makin’ bracelets.”</p><p>With that quiet, rushed add-on of an admission, Billy vanished down the hall, rushing up the stairs on tiptoe and disappearing from sight. Jedediah let that sink in for a brief moment. He mouthed the words ‘making bracelets’ with a small, fond shake of his head, then shoved himself to his feet.</p><p>That kid was smitten, there was no doubt about it.</p><p>With a soft chuckle, Jedediah plucked his half-full beer bottle and carried it to the kitchen in search of Windex and some paper towels. He might as well head to bed. Even if he still felt like he was crazy, that wouldn’t stop tomorrow from coming. Besides - he had Monday to look forward to now.</p><p>Or dread. He hadn’t quite decided yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was a TON of fun to write! Lancelot made his first appearance in the story in this chapter, and frankly, I love writing him way too much lol. A lot of people tend to write him as a straight villain in things - but I don't think he is. He's a hero, a knight, a romantic and a savior - but he's also oblivious as hell and rather selfish, so that's the portrayal we'll see in this universe. Speaking of Lance, Ahkmenrah is definitely NOT a fan. He and Octavius didn't get their talk in this chapter (the doc was almost 22 pages, sue me) but it WILL happen. Also...round of applause for Amelia! That was some quick thinking on her part! Lol. Jed was absolutely gobsmacked about the whole thing, but it fixed the Kahmunrah situation, didn't it? So it's all good! For now, anyway.</p><p>I also brought in the characters Billy and Fabian, both of whom appear in the Jealous!Jed one shot I wrote a few weeks back, and if anyone is interested in THEIR fanonical backstory, I'd be happy to post that on here if people are interested! I shared it on Tumblr, but it would be easier to read here I think. ^^;;; Though Fabian is a completely original character, Billy is loosely based on William H. Bonney who is better known as Billy the Kid. Henry is the name of someone who ran with Billy's crew, so he's also a member of the Old West exhibit. They've got a small side plot going on, but it's mostly there to add to Jed and Oct's story, which we'll see in upcoming chapters. Already, Billy is the one who let Jedediah know about the rehearsals...and THAT will appear in the next chapter for sure!</p><p>Comments are always appreciated! They encourage me to write faster!</p><p>~ Pixie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Et tu, Brute?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to the theatre, a murder, a plot, miscommunication, flirting, gossiping friends, 'secret' relationships, apologies over coffee, Shakespeare, and sprinkled through it all are triggers and sparks for memories lost in the wind.</p><p>...oh yeah, and Jedediah and Octavius finally talk in this one. That should have happened a lot sooner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Story Inspired By<b> [<a href="https://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/post/624402767760572416/permission-to-write-this-if-i-get-inspired">This Text Post</a>]</b> from <a><em>magnaesquire</em> on Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Monday that Octavius finally got around to talking to Ahkmenrah properly.</p><p>After the rather interesting afternoon at Starbucks, the rest of Octavius’ evening on Saturday had been spent cuddling and napping with Lancelot at his apartment. Lance had been as doting as ever, pampering him with tea and blankets and dinner. It was a much-needed relaxation after the exhausting night and morning that had come before it. Then Sunday had rolled around and Octavius had dedicated the entire day to completing homework and studying, playing catchup in the hopes that it would lighten his load when rehearsals continued the next day. Octavius and Ahkmenrah may have shared an apartment, but that day it seemed like Octavius didn’t see his friend and roommate for more than a few seconds at a time.</p><p>And so...Monday.</p><p>Monday morning, bright and early before their Technical Theatre class, Ahkmenrah drove them both to their usual Starbucks, the one closer to their apartment that Jedediah did <em>not</em> work at.</p><p>Octavius couldn’t quite decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p>Sipping at his coffee - something much, <em>much</em> more plain and basic than Ahkmenrah’s more expensive and frilly concoction - Octavius settled back in the chair he had claimed far away from the door. Ahkmenrah sat across from him on the other side of their tiny table.</p><p>“...I’m sorry,” Octavius started. He ran a finger around the edge of his coffee lid, thinking over what to say.</p><p>“For what?” Ahkmenrah asked, brow furrowed.</p><p>“For Friday, after rehearsal. With Lancelot.”</p><p>“...ah.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah cleared his throat, the air becoming tense and a little awkward between them.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did,” Octavius went on. “I may not have <em>said</em> anything harsh, but I pushed you away - emotionally <em>and</em> physically. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m not upset about that,” Ahk told him. “I was basically insulting your boyfriend. I would have been a little irked and insulted myself if I were in your shoes.”</p><p>“All the same, I reacted poorly.”</p><p>“You – Octavius. Tavi.” Ahk chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re allowed to be upset by things. You don’t have to appease everyone by pretending you’re not.” He went quiet, then sighed into his drink. “Actually, it should be <em>me</em> apologizing to you, if we’re being technical.”</p><p>“No,” Octavius shook his head. “No, don’t do that. You weren’t trying to hurt me, you were trying to help me. Perhaps not by using the <em>best</em> method, but all the same, I know now that your heart was in the right place.”</p><p>“...do you agree with what I was trying to say?”</p><p>At that, Octavius pursed his lips, wincing. He took a long drink from his coffee, using the time to think over his words.</p><p>“...not entirely,” he admitted. When Ahkmenrah sighed heavily and looked away, exasperated, Octavius quickly added: “I admit he can be oblivious! I know that, I’m well aware. He doesn’t always realize he’s being an arse, and I have to remind him of it once in a while.”</p><p>“He’s oblivious to your needs,” Ahk said pointedly. But unlike the other night, there was no forcefulness or accusation in his tone. “He actively and regularly puts his own wants over yours. Gods, Tavi, he ran you ragged on Friday night and your well-being suffered for it! You were <em>exhausted</em> all day Saturday.”</p><p>“And then he took care of me that night,” Octavius pointed out. “He realized he’d kept me out too late and he basically pampered me.”</p><p>“After the fact,” Ahk returned. “How often does that happen? How often does he - I don’t know - screw something up or derail your plans, only to apologize and win back your favor the next day with showers of affection?”</p><p>Octavius opened his mouth, closed it, then went silent as the factuality of what Ahkmenrah was saying began to sink in. <em>‘Far too often</em>’ was the real answer to Ahk’s question...but Octavius wasn’t quite sure he was willing to admit that aloud just yet. Not that it mattered if he said it or not. Based on Ahk’s expression alone, his roommate already knew what Octavius wasn’t saying.</p><p>“See?” Ahkmenrah prodded, voice gentle. He leaned across the table and set aside his drink for a moment to give Octavius his full and genuine attention. “I’m not trying to make you break up with him or anything right now. I just think - if you’re planning on dating him long term, you have to be aware of his downfalls. You can’t let him walk all over you, <em>especially</em> because of what happened a few days ago.”</p><p>“To be fair, I’m not very vocal in my protestations,” Octavius admitted quietly. “I can’t say I’ve been as clear as I should be about boundaries.”</p><p>“Alright, so work on that,” Ahk said. He smiled. “Try channeling some of that energy you bring to the stage when you put on your armor as Mark Antony. Use some of his courage and vigor and tenacity and stand up for yourself! Be the Roman general you know you <em>can</em> be!”</p><p>“Sure,” Octavius chuckled. “I’ll get right on that.”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“What–?”</p><p>“You’re a Roman general! Say it!”</p><p>“I’m a...Roman general?”</p><p>“Come on, you’re an actor! Use your diaphragm, square your shoulders, do it right. Say it!”</p><p>“I’m a Roman general!” Octavius declared, half in character for Antony, and the moment the words left his mouth he felt that oh-so-familiar tug in his chest that heralded a sense of déjà vu and recollection.</p><p>
  <em>“You cannot do this! I am a Roman general, I - I have rights!”</em>
</p><p>Octavius, this time more prepared for the odd mental intrusion (and not <em>nearly</em> as worn or tired as the last two times it had happened) pushed the thought away and was quickly brought right back into the present moment. Ahkmenrah was giggling, grinning, and he had reclined in his chair to cup his warm coffee between his hands, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“See?” he said, winking at Octavius. “You’re more confident already.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Octavius muttered with a sheepish little smile.</p><p>Octavius let the air fall comfortably quiet as they both enjoyed their coffees, pretending he wasn’t concerned, feigning an air of casual nonchalance.</p><p>This was the third time he could recall being swept away by memories he had never had, by the pull of dreams or history that he had never experienced. Was he mad? Delusional? Was the stress of his coursework and rehearsal schedule finally catching up with him?</p><p>The thoughts were carried with him all the way through his and Ahkmenrah’s Technical Theatre class, his usual focus completely gone as contemplation took hold. For a moment, he chased after the brief snippet of the ‘memory’ he had heard not an hour before, focussing and lingering on the distant, echoing words that had followed his bold declaration.</p><p>
  <em>“You cannot do this! I am a Roman general, I - I have rights!”</em>
</p><p>Slowly, as if drifting out from a fog, bits and pieces of other phrases came to life in his mind. They felt so familiar yet so foreign - like something he knew long ago but had forgotten.</p><p>
  <em>“Keep heaving, men! I will return! I swear to you, I will return…soon…”</em>
</p><p>His own voice reverberated in his ears. But it wasn’t the only one in the scene, no, a few other voices were layered between his words. They danced at the corner of his mind, just out of reach, barely even there – until suddenly a very familiar voice shot through his thoughts like a bullet.</p><p>
  <em>“I told you, I don’t like ta be manhandled!”</em>
</p><p>Physically jerking back in his seat, Octavius drew himself out of his thoughts so quickly he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wide, startled, confused. That voice–</p><p>Beside him, Ahkmenrah tapped his arm, leaning closer.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he whispered, concern in his words. “You were spacing out for a bit there.”</p><p>“Fine,” Octavius murmured quickly, shaking his head as though it would clear his frantic thoughts away. He pulled on a weak smile. “Merely - lost in thought.”</p><p>“Lance?” Ahk asked. Not knowing how else to respond, Octavius nodded. “If you need help practicing your soldier face, I’m always happy to help.”</p><p>With a quiet chuckle he didn’t really feel, Octavius did his best to focus back on the lecture about the use of body mics and sound equipment in staged productions. He tried not to think about the odd visions that kept swimming across his mind. Tried, but failed.</p><p>Because really...that voice...it had sounded quite a bit like Jedediah Smith.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>There was a light snowfall that night, leaving a dusting of white powder over everything in sight. Jedediah stepped out of Billy’s truck and tucked his chin into his scarf to stave off some of the chill. He glanced around, his eyes falling on the theatre building that Billy had driven them to.</p><p>“This way,” Billy nodded toward a loading dock just visible on the far left side of the parking lot. “The side door’s always open.”</p><p>“How’d you figure that one out?” Jed asked with a curious smile. He followed after the younger student, casting half a glance back toward the two sets of footprints they were leaving behind them in the snow. He supposed they wouldn’t be visible anymore by the time rehearsal ended.</p><p>“Uh…” Billy hunched his shoulders slightly; Jed imagined that, if Billy weren’t wearing that green and blue knitted hat, he would’ve seen the kid’s ears go bright red. “...kinda tried a few doors first time I came by…? Then one o’ the students pointed me this way an’ told me which theatre they were in. It’s not the one they’ll be performin’ at, Fay says, but they’re here until next week or so. Then they’re doin’ tech rehearsals and dress rehearsals after that, and then it’s showtime.”</p><p>“You know an awful lot about this theatre thing,” Jed noticed.</p><p>“Mostly what Fabian’s said.”</p><p>“Huh.” For a moment, Jed didn’t speak, simply following Billy up the stairs that lead up to the loading dock platform. When Billy went to reach for the door handle, he said: “Am I gonna get to meet this ‘Fabian’ feller at some point? You talk about him an awful lot, kid.”</p><p>Billy missed the handle completely, fumbled twice, then finally managed to yank the door open. When the light from the hall inside caught his face, Jedediah could see a flush of pink beneath his freckles.</p><p>“I do?” he asked. He eyed Jedediah warily, cautiously, in the odd half-light they stood in, and Jed - who had begun to suspect something the other night when Billy had come back late, and was beginning to think he was right from the last few minutes alone - took pity on the panicked teen.</p><p>“Yeah, a bit,” he shrugged. “But from what you say he sounds like a pretty good friend.”</p><p>Jed slipped past Billy into the hallway, patting him on the shoulder as he passed. He brushed some of the snow from his leather coat and shook his hair out, giving Billy a moment to collect himself before turning around.</p><p>“Which way?”</p><p>“Uh – down...down the hall,” Billy pointed, pulling the door shut behind him with his other hand. “Down an’ around the bend. There’s two sets o’ double doors leadin’ in the back of the house.”</p><p>Jedediah nodded and started off in that direction with Billy trailing after him.</p><p> </p><p>When they slipped through the doors at the back of the theatre, Jedediah did his best to stay as quiet as possible. He and Billy both crept along the back row to find seats as the scene on stage played out before them.</p><p>“Pardon, Caesar,” a young man on stage knelt alongside two other actors who were already on their knees, gathered at the feet of a familiar student that had Jed’s eyebrows flying skyward.</p><p><em>Ahkmenrah</em> was in this show? Well, if he was an actor, that would certainly explain why he spent so much time with Octavius.</p><p>“See, that there in the middle is Julius Caesar,” Billy whispered, leaning over to Jedediah and gesturing to Ahkemrnah. “He’s in charge. The guys around him don’t like him much an’ want him gone.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jed whispered back. He shrugged his winter coat off his shoulders, tugging off his scarf, and Billy did the same beside him.</p><p>“And see that first guy, on the end?” Billy pointed out a stocky young man to the right of Ahk, one arm out of his jacket sleeve. “That guy’s brother Publius got banished, and they’re all <em>pretending</em> that they’re tryin’ to convince Caesar to let ‘im come back. Sorta.”</p><p>The actor who had spoken before continued, pleading:</p><p>“As low as to thy foot doth Cassius fall, to beg enfranchisement for Publius Cimber.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah - <em>‘Caesar’</em> - turned up his nose. He let off an air of “holier-than-thou” regality that fit him better than Jedediah would have first thought.</p><p>“I could be well moved, if I were as you,” Ahk told ‘Cassius’. “If I could pray to move, prayers would move me...but I am constant as the northern star, of whose true-fix'd and resting quality there is no fellow in the firmament.” He made a grand sweeping gesture with one hand, as though painting the air before him with his palm. “The skies are painted with unnumber'd sparks, they are all fire and every one doth shine,” he pressed a hand to his chest, raising an eyebrow at ‘Cassius’ and the others, “but there's but <em>one in all</em> doth hold his place.”</p><p>“He’s basically sayin’ he won’t change his mind, I think,” Billy mumbled. “I don’t remember how <em>all</em> the scenes go, but this is a pretty important one.”</p><p>“How’s it important?” Jedediah asked, keeping his eyes on the stage. Ahkmenrah was a rather terrific actor, as far as Jed could tell. Not that he was an expert in that sort of thing...but without even knowing what half of the gibberish coming out of his mouth meant, he could feel the intent behind it in the way Ahkmenrah was holding himself and in his expression and tone of voice.</p><p>“It’s – ya know what, you’ll see in a sec. Keep watchin’.”</p><p>Billy settled better into his seat and Ahk carried on.</p><p>“So in the world; 'tis furnish'd well with men, and men are flesh and blood, and apprehensive; yet in the number I do know but <em>one</em> that unassailable holds on his rank, unshaked of motion….” Ahkmenrah narrowed his eyes, unwavering strength sparking in their depths. “And that<em> I am he</em>, let me a little show it, even in this:” He cut his hand through the air, a clear signal of denial, “that I was constant Cimber should be banish'd, and constant do remain to <em>keep him so</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, he ain’t changin’ his mind,” Billy whispered, almost to himself, nodding as though reassuring himself that he had been right before.</p><p>“O Caesar–” another actor knelt, and Ahk’s lips curled, irritated.</p><p>“Hence! Wilt thou lift up Olympus?”</p><p>“Great Caesar–” and another.</p><p>“Doth not Brutus bootless kneel?” Ahkmenrah gestured sharply to one of the men who had been kneeling before.</p><p>“Brutus is his friend, somebody he trusts,” Billy pointed to the same person as Ahk. “An’ that’s a hell of a kicker, ‘cause–”</p><p>“Speak, hands, for me!” A new actor stepped forward, and before Jedediah could even figure out what was about to happen, the man produced a glistening knife from out of nowhere and plunged it into Ahkmenrah’s chest. Ahk cried out, pained, shocked, and one by one the kneeling men around him each drew a blade of their own, circling around the wounded Caesar and taking their turns in the murder - that’s what this was, Jed realized, <em>murder</em> - of their great leader.</p><p>Jedediah had a hand clapped over his mouth, solely because the moment that first knife appeared he hadn’t been expecting it...and the yelp that was on its way out of his mouth would have been a little distracting to the actors rehearsing on stage.</p><p>The attacking mob stepped back, leaving Ahkmenrah - leaving <em>Caesar</em> - to die in full view of the audience. With his eyes wide and shining, his expression one of shock and dismay and utter betrayal, Ahkmenrah reached weakly for the actor whom Billy had identified as ‘Brutus’.</p><p>“Et tu, Brute…?” ‘Brutus’, momentarily, seemed regretful, glancing from his bloodied blade to his dying friend...but then his face hardened, eyes cold as stone, and Ahk let his hand drop. “Then fall, Caesar.”</p><p>He went limp on stage, and Jedediah brought his hand down from his slack-jawed mouth.</p><p>“...th’ next time somebody tells me theatre’s dumb or boring, I’m pointin’ ‘em at <em>this</em>,” he murmured quietly, nodding toward the stage. “Why in th’ hell did nobody tell me there were plays where fellas get straight-up <em>stabbed</em> to death?!”</p><p>Beside him, Billy was shaking with silent laughter, watching Jedediah’s reaction with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead!” Rehearsal carried on upon the stage, a character Jedediah didn’t know the name of (or perhaps simply couldn’t remember) crying out a proclamation. “Run hence, proclaim, cry it about the streets!”</p><p>As the scene continued, Jedediah did his best to keep the characters straight in his head, though seeing as he had come into it almost halfway through the show, it was a little difficult to keep track. Billy did his best to tell the story as he knew it. A few details were missing here and there, but seeing as Jed knew next-to-nothing about the show, Billy’s retelling was a far cry better than where Jedediah would have been if he had tried to watch it alone. He would’ve needed Google and some good old No Fear Shakespeare from SparkNotes to hold his hand through it, lord above…</p><p>And then Octavius stepped out onto the stage.</p><p>Despite having not spoken to the man even once in his life (Or had he? The odd visions and dreams he had been having lately made him wonder if that was the case…) Jedediah found himself leaning forward in his seat, fixating on the actor who was wearing similar rehearsal clothes to everyone else on stage. A fitted gray tank top, comfortable-looking black pants, and flat black shoes that looked a little like dance shoes...not that Jedediah would know. But the fact that the outfit painted Octavius in a rather flattering figure didn’t go unnoticed by Jed, who almost missed what Octavius - Mark Antony - was saying.</p><p>“O mighty Caesar...dost thou lie so low?” he murmured, soft, lost, distraught. He knelt at Ahkmenrah’s head, one hand hovering out toward the fallen Caesar but not quite touching. “Are all thy conquests, glories, triumphs, spoils...shrunk to this little measure?” Finally he placed his hand against Ahkenrah’s shoulder, his head bowed in respect. “Fare thee well.”</p><p>For a moment he was silent, the murderers around him watching on with bloodied blades. Then Octavius opened his eyes. He rose slowly to his feet, eyes lingering on his fallen friend, and even from the back row where he sat Jedediah could see the swirling anger and underlying rage building to a boil beneath the surface. Octavius’ fists curled at his sides and he pinned each man around him with a look of fury and contempt.</p><p>“I know not, gentlemen, what you intend,” he bit out, each syllable sharp and stinging, dipped in poison. “Who <em>else</em> must be let blood, who <em>else</em> is rank.” He strode boldly across the stage toward ‘Brutus’, lifting the man’s blade with two fingers until its pointed end rested near his throat. He narrowed his eyes. “If I myself, there is no hour so fit as Caesar's death hour, nor no instrument of half that worth as those your swords, made rich with the most noble blood of all this world.”</p><p>Octavius held up a hand then, the one that had touched the sword, to show his now-bloodied fingers. He swiveled his gaze away from ‘Brutus’ for a moment, speaking on as he fixed the men around him each with a glare in turn.</p><p>“I do beseech ye, if you bear me hard, now, whilst your purpled hands do reek and smoke, fulfil your pleasure. Live a thousand years, I shall not find myself so apt to die: no place will please me so, no mean of death, as here by Caesar, and by you cut off, the choice and master spirits of this age.”</p><p>Something about the way he said it, the dramatic expression on his face, his forlorn tone, stirred something in the back of Jedediah’s mind. A pull in his chest made him blink, made his breath hitch...because he knew <em>exactly</em> what it meant by now.</p><p><em>“Larry, what’s done is done,”</em> Octavius’ voice echoed in the back of his head, just as dramatic and bold as Mark Antony on stage. <em>“Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? It makes me feel worse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</em>
</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Oh, <em>that</em> was a new voice. He couldn’t be sure, but that sounded a <em>hell </em>of a lot like his Western History teacher. Jed didn’t have his syllabus on him, but the minute he got home he just <em>knew</em> he’d be checking to see if Mr. Daley’s first name just so happened to be ‘Larry’.</p><p> </p><p>Billy and Jedediah ended up staying until the end of rehearsal. That hadn’t really been Jed’s plan, but seeing as Billy was here to see his ‘friend’ who he couldn’t seem to shut up about, he really shouldn’t have been so surprised. Though he was <em>more</em> surprised by his own eagerness to watch the show than anything else. Thanks to a handful of horribly boring english teachers through high school, learning about Shakespeare had been a bore. But seeing it performed like this - performed <em>properly</em> - was a completely new experience. It drew him in like reading the text never could.</p><p>It also helped that Octavius and Ahkmenrah (and Fabian, who was the absolute cutest thing) were fantastic actors. They <em>were</em> majoring in theatre, after all.</p><p>The minute the director - what was his name? Ted? - announced the end of rehearsal, and the minute everyone began packing up their things or moving to put armor and weapons away, Jedediah and Billy stood from their seats. They scooped up their coats and things and Billy made his way down the right aisle, waving at a few of the actors on their way out who he (apparently) knew. How often did he come to these rehearsals…? Jedediah shook his head amusedly as he trailed after the younger student.</p><p>“Billy!” Fabian had noticed them, still clad in armor over his rehearsal clothes and holding a helmet beneath his arm. He grinned brightly and waved, jumping off the front of the stage and leaving his helmet to sit upon its edge. “How’d it look?”</p><p>“Aww heck, you know I’ll say it’s fantastic as ever,” Billy replied. Jed could hear the smile in his words. “Have you an’ Matt been workin’ on that swordplay bit?”</p><p>“You noticed?”</p><p>“‘Course I did! It’s lookin’ real clean.”</p><p>“Thank you–”</p><p>“Ah, William! Back again, m’boy?” The director had appeared out of nowhere, beaming beneath his mustache, and he patted Billy firmly on the shoulder.</p><p>“Yessir!” Billy nodded. “Can’t keep me away.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment on our performance.” The man’s eyes twinkled and he turned to Jedediah. “I see you’ve brought a friend along this time.”</p><p>“Name’s Jedediah,” Jed introduced himself. He held out a hand. “Billy’s been tellin’ me about this show y’all are doing. Can’t say I’ve ever seen Shakespeare before, but I’m likin’ it so far.”</p><p>“Good lad,” Teddy shook the offered hand. “If we can recruit even one person to the world of theater-goers, I’ll be happy.”</p><p>Jed chuckled, smiling.</p><p>“I can safely say you’ve got me hooked.”</p><p>“Splendid! If you’d like to see the full production, we have tickets available at the box office for a few weeks from now. Hopefully we’ll see you on opening night!”</p><p>And just like that the man was leaving, perching a brown brimmed hat atop his head and hoisting a bag over his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve got to get my things back to the costume racks,” Fabian was saying now, tugging at the straps along the sides of his amor. “I’ll be right back.” He turned to hoist himself back up onto the stage, but stopped before he did so to turn back to Billy. “You’ll still be here?”</p><p>“O’ course,” Billy shrugged.</p><p>With a smile, Fabian reached out to squeeze Billy’s hand, then hurried away offstage to deposit his things. Billy had gone a little pink, and at the raised eyebrow Jed threw his way, Billy shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels.</p><p>“He seems friendly,” Jed said.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Jedediah smirked and started pulling on his coat and scarf.</p><p>A conversation across the room caught Jedediah’s ear and he turned to look, curious, pausing with his scarf in his hands.</p><p>“...was <em>amazing</em>, kitten, you should have seen me!”</p><p>“The second weekend after we open, Lance, I will! I’ll be there for opening night and every show after, you have my word.”</p><p>Octavius was standing at the far side of the stage from Jed and Billy, standing in the arms of a ridiculously handsome man that made Jed’s skin crawl just by looking at him. ‘Lance’, was it? Jedediah looped his scarf around his neck, tugging it a little too hard in the process.</p><p>“Every show?”</p><p>“Every show,” Octavius repeated. He put a hand over the stranger’s chest and searched his face. “And you’ll come see me too?”</p><p>“Of course, darling. Wouldn’t miss it.” Lance pressed a kiss to Octavius’ forehead and stepped back, tugging the actor along toward the stairs to the audience, their fingers intertwined.</p><p>As they crossed in front of the stage, Octavius looked up and met Jedediah’s watching gaze. He blinked, surprised, recognition flickering in his eyes, and he opened his mouth as if to greet his classmate - but then Lance was already leading him past and out of reach. Jedediah gave a little half-wave and a smile as they left.</p><p>“Prick.” Ahkmenrah’s voice appeared at Jedediah’s side, and Jed looked over at the young Egyptian with a questioning look.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Lancelot.”</p><p>“That fella with Octavius?” Jed asked, and Ahkmenrah - who was sitting on the edge of the stage, ready to go with his bag beside him - nodded sharply.</p><p>“You remember how Octavius was exhausted when we came into Starbucks last week?”</p><p>“I couldn’t forget if I tried,” Jed winced.</p><p>“Right,” Ahk looked to him, <em>finally</em>, tearing his glare away from the closed doors of the house. “That was because of Lance. He ran poor Tavi ragged and kept him up all night even though he knew - he <em>knew</em> - that Octavius had an essay to write. Bloody prick.”</p><p>Jedediah let out a low whistle and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the front of the stage with one foot crossed over the other.</p><p>“I reckon ol’ Blondie ain’t in your good books then?”</p><p>“Most definitely not,” Ahk sniffed. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his hand hang between then. “Don’t tell Tavi I said this, but frankly, the sooner that bastard does something to screw things up, the better. Not necessarily because I want to see my best friend hurt - no - but rather because the sooner Octavius breaks up with Lancelot the better off he’ll be.”</p><p>Jedediah stared at Ahkmenrah for a moment.</p><p>“...you <em>really</em> don’t like that guy.”</p><p>“I suppose the term ‘loathe’ would be more adequate,” he agreed. He sighed. “Truth be told, Lance is a narcissistic, self-centered idiot who never puts Octavius first in the ways that <em>matter</em>. Octavius doesn’t seem to realize this, of course. He only sees the romance and the charm and the flowery poetic of the relationship. Even after I managed to get him to realize Lance can be oblivious and selfish, Octavius told me that he just ‘wasn’t very clear with his boundaries’ thus assuming it was <em>his</em> fault that Lance keeps taking advantage of him. I hate that he can’t see what’s right in front of him.”</p><p>“...pardon me fer bein’ a bit frank, but you’ve only talked to me once, Ahk. Why tell me all this?”</p><p>“True,” Ahkmenrah smiled. Then he smirked, winking. “But I’m keeping a secret of yours. It seems only fitting you would keep one of mine.”</p><p>Jedediah snorted out a half-humorous laugh.</p><p>“Fair enough.” He was quiet for a moment, listening to Billy and Fabian (who had reappeared at some point) talk quietly between themselves a few feet away. Then: “Octavius seems like a decent guy though. Sorry he’d got a dick fer a boyfriend.”</p><p>“It happens to the best of us, I suppose...though I wish it didn’t.”</p><p>“Speakin’ of the best–” Jed turned to lean sideways against the stage and face Ahkmenrah more properly, smiling now. “You and Octavius were great up there! I know it’s just a rehearsal, but <em>woo-hee</em>, that was a hell of a show! The bits I saw, anyhow.”</p><p>“Why thank you,” Octavius smiled warmly. “We <em>did</em> rehearse my murder for quite a while prior to tonight, so I would hope it’s at least <em>somewhat</em> convincing.”</p><p>“Somewhat? Hell, if I didn’t know better, I’d’ve said I watched a man die tonight.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah laughed, scratching at a spot just behind his ear. Jedediah could see the square-shaped remnants of something tacky. Tape?</p><p>“That’s quite a compliment, my friend. And...Octavius?” he prompted.</p><p>“I swear I was gonna cry when he came out an’ mourned you. It touched my heart, it really did.” He was exaggerating and half-joking, Ahk could tell, but there was a compliment in there as well. Then Jedediah glanced off toward the stage at the spot where Octavius had stood while he recited his monologue, the one that had sparked Jedediah’s memory...his vision.</p><p>“...and there was so much <em>passion</em> in ‘im when he got angry. <em>Real</em> angry, like he was about ready to take on the hounds of hell all by himself. There was a kind o’ fire in his eyes I ain’t ever seen more ‘n a few times in my life. It was…” He smiled to himself, shaking his head in quiet awe. “...it was <em>something</em>.”</p><p>“Really now?” Ahkmenrah was watching Jedediah with a curious, perhaps almost <em>knowing</em> expression on his face, eyeing him for a long moment. Then Jedediah seemed to realize there were eyes on him because he shifted his attention back to Ahkmenrah with a nod and a shrug.</p><p>“I’m not a wordsmith, alright?” he rolled his eyes. “I’m just sayin’ the people in this show are <em>damn</em> good at what they do. Even young Fabio over there.”</p><p>Jedediah raised his voice slightly and nodded toward Billy and Fabian, who immediately looked his way.</p><p>“It’s Fabian,” Billy corrected, at almost the exact same moment that Fabian said something similar. The pair blinked, each meeting the other’s eyes, then fell into quiet giggles of laughter.</p><p>Jedediah snickered and shook his head.</p><p>“Hey Ahk,” he murmured in an undertone. “With how often Billy comes by to see Fabian rehearsin’, you know those two. Yeah?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“I’ve gotta ask - are the two of them…?”</p><p>“Oh, they’re absolutely dating, if that’s what you’re asking,” Ahk responded before Jedediah could even finish his question. The actor’s eyes were sparkling with humor. “They try very hard to keep it under wraps, but they’re too obvious for anyone here <em>not</em> to know. They have matching bracelets for goodness’ sake.”</p><p>Jedediah cast a fleeting glance toward the teens, and sure enough, Fabian was wearing a handmade string bracelet <em>identical</em> to the one Billy had been wearing since the previous Friday when Jed had caught him coming home late.</p><p>“Well I’ll be.” A smile bloomed to life on Jedediah’s face and he chuckled, dragging a hand over his mouth to try and hide his amusement. “I <em>knew</em> that boy was hiding somethin’. Lord, they’re adorable.”</p><p>“Aren’t they though?” Ahk agreed. He pulled out his phone to check the time and winced. “Oh...I should probably head out. It’s getting quite late.”</p><p>“D’you have a ride?” Jed asked, still smiling. “I reckon Billy wouldn’t mind an extra stop.”</p><p>“I don’t actually,” Ahkmenrah admitted. “Tavi and I walk here together most nights. But as it stands, if you’re offering me the choice to <em>not</em> walk home alone, I may very well take it.”</p><p>“Alrighty then.”</p><p>Jedediah pushed away from the stage front and meandered over to Billy, throwing an arm around the teen’s shoulders.</p><p>“Sorry to cut this party short, boys, but we’re givin’ Ahk a ride home. Long as that’s alright be you?”</p><p>Billy looked sideways at Jed, startled, but nodded all the same.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Then, as an afterthought: “Fay, d’you need a ride? Since I’m playin’ taxi anyway…”</p><p>“No, I’m quite alright,” Fabian assured him with a soft smile. “My car is parked outside. I appreciate the offer though.”</p><p>“Keys?” Jed prompts, and Billy fumbled in his pockets before depositing them into Jedediah’s outstretched palm. “Thanks kid. I’ll wait in the truck, let it warm up.”</p><p>Jedediah patted the underclassman on the shoulder, then gave a two-fingered wave to Fabian, all smiles.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Fabian,” he said. “Even if it was brief. I liked the sword fightin’ scene.”</p><p>“I - thank you.” Fabian looked a little confused but otherwise pleased. “Thank you…?”</p><p>“Jed,” Billy introduced him. “He’s my–”</p><p>“Brother,” Jedediah winked. “Sort of.”</p><p>“Close enough.”</p><p>Billy elbowed Jedediah in the side and the older student laughed. He stepped back, twirled the keyring around his finger, and moseyed on up the aisle to go back to the car.</p><p>“Don’t take too long!” he called out, ignoring the indignant protests Billy threw his way. Ahkmenrah, chuckling, followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he really your brother?” Ahkmenrah asked when he and Jedediah were seated in the slowly-warming car.</p><p>“As good as,” Jed grinned back at Ahk from the front passenger seat. “He’s not got family out this way, so when he moved into the group house my friends and I are livin’ in on campus, I sort of ‘adopted’ him. It’s somethin’ the upperclassmen did for me too when I was a freshman.”</p><p>“So a sort of family-away-from-home?” Ahkmenrah smiled warmly.</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>“That sounds kind of nice.”</p><p>Jedediah faced forward again with a happy hum of affirmation.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When Ahkmenrah was safely in his apartment (at which point Jedediah tried not to think about the fact that he had the address of the mysterious “Octavius” in his GPS history now) Jedediah and Billy fell into a comfortable quiet, at least for a few minutes. It was still snowing lightly, enough to cover the sidewalks but not quite enough to make the roads slick. Jed waited for the car to reach a red light before speaking up.</p><p>“Your boyfriend’s a real sweetheart.”</p><p>Billy jerked back in his seat, staring at Jedediah with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing as he searched helplessly for some kind of response.</p><p>“Y...Wh…” He went bright red, obvious even beneath the red glow of the traffic light above them. “...w-what?”</p><p>“Fabian.” Jed raised an eyebrow. “He’s your boyfriend, right?”</p><p>“H-How did you–?”</p><p>“Billy...kid…” Jedediah chuckled, shaking his head at the startled teen. “You two’re more obvious than you think. That boy was like an overexcited puppy when he saw you, and you’ve been blushin’ up a storm every time I bring him up. Plus–” Jed reached out to tap Billy’s wrist, the brightly-colored bracelet Fabian had made him partly visible beyond his jacket cuff. “–matching bracelets.”</p><p>“O-Oh…” Billy let out a shaky little breath.</p><p>The traffic light turned green and Jed nodded toward the windshield. The car started off again.</p><p>“...you don’t...you don’t mind?” Billy asked, nervous. “You were raised Christian.”</p><p>“Yeah, and my ma an’ pa always hammered home that God ain’t gonna judge us fer who we love.” Jed smiled to himself. “‘Sides, I’d be a hypocrite if I judged you for that.”</p><p>“Wait, really?!” Billy asked, sounding baffled, his eyes going (if possible) wider than before. “You’re jokin’.”</p><p>“Nope,” Jedediah chuckled. “I swing both ways. Not that the other fellers at the house know that, mind you, but if you need someone to talk to I’ve got yer back. Alright?”</p><p>“Thanks, Jed.”</p><p>The tension drained out of the younger student in a heartbeat, his expression clearing and an invisible weight vanishing from his shoulders. He glanced briefly toward Jedediah.</p><p>“I’d rather not tell anyone else, for now. If ya don’t mind.”</p><p>“I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine,” Jed winked, and Billy nodded with a bright smile.</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Last week’s quiz scores were pretty good. Not as good as week two with Ancient Greece, but frankly greek history and mythology is a lot more entertaining than most things in your history books.”</p><p>Larry Daley walked the front of the classroom with his usual friendly smile, drawing a knowing chuckle from many of his students. Greek Mythology was always a popular subject, no matter who was in his class.</p><p>“I’ll hand those out before the end of class. But for <em>now</em>…” Larry wandered back to his laptop, starting up the PowerPoint he had prepared for the class, “...let’s move on to Rome.”</p><p>Sitting side-by-side a few rows back, a certain pair of theater majors perked up at the mention of the familiar name. Octavius and Ahkmenrah exchanged a smile. This, at least, they had <em>some</em> knowledge in already. While Shakespeare’s retelling wasn’t completely historically accurate, Teddy had suggested the actors all try and do some research of their own outside of rehearsal to get a better sense of the characters...and as Octavius and Ahkmenrah both played pivotal roles in the story, Octavius had been <em>far</em> too eager to drag Ahk along to his study session.</p><p>“Yeah, I see you two grinning up there.”</p><p>Octavius dragged his attention back to their teacher, who was looking directly at him and Ahkmenrah with a small smirk. Octavius smiled sheepishly. (Ahk, to his credit, tried <em>not</em> to bat heart-eyes at his crush.)</p><p>“For anyone who <em>doesn’t</em> know,” Larry spoke up, grinning widely, “our theatre department has a few shows coming up in a few weeks’ time. <em>Camelot</em> and <em>Noises Off</em> are two that I’ve heard good things about. But on top of that, there’s a production of Shakespeare’s <em>Julius Caesar</em> set to open - when is it?”</p><p>“Two weeks,” Ahkmenrah announced, smiling brightly. “Two weeks from Friday.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ahkmenrah.” Larry nodded. “And I gather you and Octavius are both in the show?”</p><p>“I’m playing Caesar,” Ahk nodded. Larry let out a low whistle.</p><p>“Wow, that’s a big role. Good luck! I’m sure you’ll be fantastic.”</p><p>(Ahkmenrah was practically glowing from the compliment.)</p><p>Then, switching his focus to Octavius, Larry joked:</p><p>“Please tell me you’re playing Octavius.”</p><p>“Mark Antony, actually,” Octavius shook his head amidst the tittering laughter of his peers.</p><p>“They really missed an opportunity with that one.” Larry grinned, then addressed the rest of the class. “Long story short, if you’re looking for a more <em>live</em> version of some of the events we’re about to study today and Thursday, go ahead and check out the show. I know it’ll be after we’ve already covered Ancient Rome, but seeing as this <em>will</em> be on the final exam of the semester…” Larry raised his eyebrows. “...you know where I’m going with this.”</p><p>Across the room, Octavius caught sight of a certain blond-haired student watching him from a distance. He glanced over, mouthing <em>‘What?’</em> in a silent question. Jedediah blinked, then smiled sheepishly, then gave the other student a half-wave. Octavius rolled his eyes and turned to face the front of the class again.</p><p>“Unlike last week, <em>this</em> week’s assignment will be a two-person project. And for anyone who tries to say we have an odd number of people and that they’ll volunteer as tribute to work alone, nope, not happening. We’ve got an even class. I checked.”</p><p>Quiet grumbles and groans filled the room, all in an undertone, all from people who <em>definitely did not like working on group projects, c’mon teach, what are you doing to us?</em></p><p>“On the plus side: you can pick your partners.”</p><p>A few heads perked up at that, eyes quickly flitting across the room to try and nab a good project partner before anyone else had the chance. Larry watched his pupils with an amused expression on his face. That figured.</p><p>“Before I get started on the lecture, I want you all to pair off as quickly as you can. I know a lot of teachers make you wait until the end of class, but that philosophy doesn’t make much sense to me. If you’re going to be working in pairs for the project itself, shouldn’t that partnership start from the very beginning? You’re going to take your notes as a team. Once I’m done with the lecture, we’ll assign time periods and events to groups.”</p><p>Larry glanced at his watch.</p><p>“...alright. I’m giving you five minutes to find partners. If you don’t have one by then, I’ll pair off the remaining people myself. Let’s go!”</p><p>Almost immediately, Octavius turned to Ahkmenrah to confirm that they were already pairing up by default, but before he could say a word a familiar female voice broke through the now-chattering classroom:</p><p>“Mr. Menkare!”</p><p>It was the redhead from Starbucks, the one Octavius never caught the name of, waving for Ahkmenrah’s attention for reasons Octavius couldn’t quite fathom. She was standing at her desk beside a confused (and slightly panicked) looking Jedediah, who was tugging at her jacket and muttering to her with absolutely zero results.</p><p>Ahkmenrah grinned and waved back with equal enthusiasm.</p><p>“Amelia!” he greeted her, and Octavius blinked. Amelia? Was that her name? “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Want to trade partners?” ‘Amelia’ asked. “I don’t think it’s quite fair if <em>two</em> Roman experts are on the same team, now is it?”</p><p>“I suppose not,” Ahk returned. The young Egyptian cast a look between Jedediah and Octavius, and there was something in his eyes that made Octavius a little nervous...a sparkle of something he couldn’t quite put a name to. He narrowed his eyes at his best friend, who simply flashed him an innocent smile and a shrug. “She makes a fair point, Tavi.”</p><p>“Fair–?”</p><p>“That’s settled then!” Amelia said brightly.</p><p>Quicker than Octavius could quite comprehend, Ahkmenrah was up and out of his seat with his coat and bag in hand, already slipping away from their table to settle, instead, into Jedediah’s suddenly-vacant spot. With some yelps and muttered protests - “Hey! ‘Melia – no, gimme that! I’ve got it, I ain’t no wilting flower. <em>Tch</em>.” - Jedediah appeared at Octavius’ side.</p><p>Jed shot a glare over his shoulder at Amelia, then draped his coat over Ahkemnrah’s abandoned chair and dropped into it, dumping his leather satchel beside him on the floor.</p><p>“I promise you, working with me won’t be the nightmare you seem to think it will be,” Octavius deadpanned, earning a blink of surprise from the southerner, who paused with his hand halfway through his hair to chuckle at the comment.</p><p>“I’d hope not,” Jedediah said. He finished fixing his hair (which Amelia had mussed up only moments prior) and held out a hand. “Name’s Jedediah Smith,” he introduced himself properly.</p><p>“So I’ve gathered.” Octavius shook the proffered hand with a small smile. “Octavius Gaius.”</p><p>“Gaius!” Jed snapped the fingers of his free hand. He looked as though he’d had an epiphany. “That’s what it was! It was drivin’ me <em>crazy</em> last night tryin’ to remember your last name. I just <em>knew</em> it started with a ‘G’!”</p><p>“Last night…?” Octavius raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked. <em>Jedediah had been trying to remember his name?</em></p><p>“Oh, at the theatre,” Jed smiled sheepishly. Then: “You were real impressive up there. I’m not usually into plays an’ such, but that was some damn good acting. In my opinion, anyhow.”</p><p>“I – thank you.” Octavius brightened, flattered. “I appreciate that. Though...if I may ask...why were you there?”</p><p>“My housemate Billy’s been goin’ to see rehearsals for a while and I asked if I could tag along.”</p><p>“Billy…” Octavius thought for a moment, knowing the name sounded familiar. Then he nodded. “Ah! Right, Fabian’s friend.”</p><p>“The kid who plays Octavius,” Jed agreed, a humorous sparkle in his eyes. “The <em>other</em> Octavius.”</p><p>Octavius stifled a laugh.</p><p>“Yes,” he smiled. “The...<em>other</em> Octavius.”</p><p>Jedediah opened his mouth, closed it, seemed to think better of whatever he was about to say, and instead started unpacking a few things from his satchel so he was ready for the lecture.</p><p>Octavius watched him, thoughtful.</p><p>He had never met Jedediah before in his life...not as far as he knew. Yet because of the odd dreams and visions he had been having since the previous Monday, he felt as though he already knew the stranger sitting by his side. The voice was the most familiar, one that cropped up in the back of his mind from time to time. But it was small things as well...mannerisms, inflections, the shape of his nose, the texture of his hair. (The last was something Octavius knew for certain he had never experienced firsthand as this was their first time talking, but somehow he <em>knew</em> what it would feel like.) He had already known what Jedediah’s laugh would sound like before the man even opened his mouth. It was <em>maddening</em>. And then, last night…</p><p>Octavius thought back, still watching Jedediah idly out of the corner of his eye as the southerner tucked a pen between his teeth to hold it while he rifled through a binder on his desk.</p><p>...Octavius had almost forgotten Jedediah was <em>there</em> last night. Their interaction had been so brief, and immediately afterwards Lance had driven them both back to his place, and – well. It wasn’t relevant enough to remember in the moment. But now that he thought about it, he had the strangest feeling that Jedediah hadn’t just been there to see Billy’s friend. That would be ridiculous, of course, but all the same–</p><p>“Hey Octavius?”</p><p>“Yes?” Octavius said it a little too quickly, pretending he <em>hadn’t</em> just been staring at Jedediah’s hands fidgeting with the pen that he <em>must</em> have taken out of his mouth while Octavius was distracted.</p><p>“About whatcha saw in Starbucks–”</p><p>“What I saw in…?” ...<em>oh</em>. Kahmunrah. Right. “Oh, you mean–”</p><p>“I wasn’t at my best,” Jedediah grumbled, clearly still a little irritated by the entire situation. “That crazy creep had been trailin’ after me fer <em>months</em> tryin’ to catch my attention. I got a bit…” Jed made a gesture with his hand, not quite able to find the word.</p><p>“Ornery?” Octavius suggested, a smile dancing at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Sure.” Jedediah shrugged. “That’s pretty accurate. But anyhow, sorry you had to see that.”</p><p>“It’s perfectly alright, I assure you,” Octavius smiled, shaking his head. “I know how Kahmun can be. I’m best friends with his brother, after all. I heard quite a bit about how persistent he was being even <em>before</em> I knew it was you he was after.”</p><p>“Oh lord, ya did?” Jed whimpered, a pained expression on his face. “Criminy…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t look so embarrassed. Ahkmen tends to rant to me about his brother fairly often. All he really said about you was that Kahmunrah was bothering an <em>automotive</em> student, nothing more. It isn’t as if he’s about to ask after his older brother’s social life.”</p><p>“Who would?” Jed rolled his eyes. “Common ramen’s a right pain in the–”</p><p>“And besides,” Octavius brushed a few bits of eraser debris from his desk, ignoring the unexpected discomfort in his own words when he added: “Your girlfriend certainly put him in his place. I doubt he’ll be bothering you any time soon.”</p><p>Jedediah stiffened.</p><p>“Amelia ain’t my–”</p><p>“Alright! That’s five minutes!” Larry clapped sharply a few times and raised his voice above the babble of students in the lecture hall. “Hopefully you’ve all got partners. Is there anyone who doesn’t?”</p><p>A few students raised their hands and Larry nodded.</p><p>“Alright. Gavin, you’re with Elijah – don’t give me that look, it’s just a class project. And Markus, go work with Connor. I know you two will get along.”</p><p>Gavin scowled and shoved his chair back with more force than necessary, shooting his would-be partner a narrow-eyed look that was returned with a raised eyebrow and a thin-lipped frown. Once he (and Markus, who was decidedly much more civil than the other student) were both settled, Larry reached for his clicker.</p><p>“Great! Let’s get started! So, Ancient Rome…we’re going to start allll the way back at around 2000 BCE - that’s <em>‘Before Cars and Electricity’</em>–”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The benches in the hallway needed cushions. Or at least, that was Octavius’ opinion on the matter, and Ahkmenrah’s too as the Egyptian had spoken up on the subject on more than one occasion. Granted, Octavius supposed, most people don’t use the benches for more than a few minutes at a time, but even then there shouldn’t be a time requirement when comfort was involved.</p><p>Shifting on the wooden bench to try and get comfortable, Octavius leaned back against the wall and let his eyes drift shut, waiting.</p><p>Ahkmenrah was still inside the classroom. He had stayed afterwards (for what he had <em>said</em> would be a few minutes) to ask Larry Daley some extra questions about the group assignment, for ‘clarification’. Octavius snorted.</p><p>‘<em>Clarification my ass</em>.’</p><p>He would put good money on Ahkmenrah lingering after class just so he could get to know their history teacher a little bit better. Forget the fact that he was Octavius’ ride, and forget the fact that flirting with their professor while he was still one of Mr. Daley’s pupils was most definitely risky. No, let’s definitely make doe eyes at Larry directly to his face.</p><p>Octavius winced at his own internal monologue.</p><p>No…that was harsh. He wasn’t actually <em>completely</em> against the idea of Ahkmenrah and Larry Daley dating. Despite his mild warnings to his friends about the taboo of dating teachers, Larry seemed like a decent guy, and he was decidedly younger than many of their other professors. He was also - don’t let Ahk hear him admit this - handsome. So no, Larry wasn’t a bad choice for a crush, and Octavius wasn’t really that salty.</p><p>He was just...bored. And exhausted. He hadn’t left Lance’s apartment until late the night before, mostly because he knew World History wasn’t an early class. And truthfully, if he wasn’t just waiting in an empty hallway on an uncomfortable bench, his sour mood wouldn’t have even shown its face. He had been planning to pull Jedediah aside and speak with him about their project before they left class, which would have staved off his boredom, but Jed had rushed from the lecture hall the moment the class was over. He had shoved a scrap of paper with his phone number on it into Octavius’ hand and bolted out the door, still shoving his notebook into his satchel as he went.</p><p>“Don’t mind him, pal,” Amelia had smiled, appearing beside Octavius and leaning back against his desk, a hand on her hip, “Mr. Smith has other things on his schedule today. He has an auto class in the shop in less than an hour. Poor class planning on his part, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Shop?” Octavius had repeated, curious.</p><p>“Repair shop. Garage. He works on cars there for fun after class too, usually until dinner time.”</p><p>There had been something of a hinting tone in Amelia’s voice when she’d said it, something that made Octavius wonder if she was suggesting he go there himself.</p><p>Which...would be crazy, of course.</p><p>Except she had also given him the name of the building, texted him the address, and flashed him a wink on her way out the door, all of which made little sense if she <em>wasn’t</em> telling him to stop by.</p><p>Perhaps he should.</p><p>Octavius sighed to himself, his brow furrowing as he pondered this.</p><p>Jedediah was his class partner, of course, so there was that. One solid reason (excuse) for him to stop by. Octavius would never say no to working on projects ahead of time; he was decidedly academically inclined, even while pursuing his degree in the arts. And first and foremost (as if he really needed another reason) he was inarguably curious about the damned “visions” and dreams he had been having lately involving Jedediah. Jedediah wasn’t the only one in them, of course, but his was the only voice…the only <em>face</em>...aside from Kahmunrah that he had been able to identify. Hopefully spending more time with the southerner would give him some sort of clues as to what the hell was going on.</p><p>He glanced at his phone screen. Two hours until Amelia said Jedediah would be done with his class.</p><p>Frankly, he would rather spend at least <em>one</em> of those hours on his couch or in his bed. If only Ahk would hurry up.</p><p>Knowing full well that his friend might chastise him for his actions, Octavius stood from the uncomfortable bench with a stretch, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and shuffling to Mr. Daley’s classroom door. He knocked twice, paused, then opened it.</p><p>“Hey, Ahkmen, are you about finished?” he asked, poking his head into the room.</p><p>Ahkmenrah was leaning casually against the mostly-empty desk at the front of the room, all smiles and charm, and Octavius could spot a package of cookies from Attila’s Bakery downtown sitting beside him. Larry looked a little flustered, the tips of his ears a tinge pink, and he dragged a hand over his face and turned away the moment Octavius opened the door.</p><p>“Just about, yes,” Ahkmenrah smiled brightly. He pushed away from Larry’s desk and stooped to retrieve his book bag from the floor by his feet. Ahk managed to catch Larry’s eye one more time before heading for the door.</p><p>“Thank you again, Larry,” Ahkmenrah inclined his head with a charming grin. “I’ll keep your wise words in mind. See you in class on Thursday!”</p><p>“You...uh...y-yeah, sure,” Larry waved him off, babbling. “No problem. Thursday. Cool. Cool cool.” </p><p>The moment the classroom door closed behind them, Octavius fixed Ahkmenrah with a flat look.</p><p>“Cookies?” he asked. “You brought him <em>cookies</em>?”</p><p>“The best way to a man’s heart,” Ahkmenrah smirked, tapping Octavius’ chest, “is through his stomach. And his ribcage, but that takes a great deal more effort than baked goods.”</p><p>“Gods above–”</p><p>Octavius groaned and Ahkmenrah blinked.</p><p>“Sorry. Too dark?”</p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>Ahkmenrah chuckled sheepishly and Octavius shook his head with a slow, long-suffering sigh.</p><p>“Whatever am I to do with you and that sense of humor?”</p><p>“I’m not sure what you mean,” Ahkmenrah smiled innocently as the pair headed for the staircase leading down to the main floor of the building. “I’m absolutely hilarious.”</p><p>“So says you.”</p><p>“I’m offended, Tavi!” Ahk exclaimed dramatically, clutching a hand to his heart.</p><p>“Wounded even?” Octavius smirked.</p><p>“<em>Hurt</em>, Tavi.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Octavius scoffed and shoved the door open that separated the stairwell from the lower level and held it open for his best friend. “We both know you’re tougher than that. To be quite honest, I’ve begun to believe even death herself couldn’t keep her hold on you. You’d find a way back somehow.”</p><p>“If only I could say the same for you.” Ahkmenrah gave Octavius a sideways look. “You look as though a strong enough gust of wind could knock you down.”</p><p>“You don’t need to remind me,” Octavius shook his head. “It’s why I’m planning on taking an hour-long nap the moment we get back to the apartment.”</p><p>“You were out late again last night,” Ahk noted. He carefully schooled his expression and kept his eyes forward. “Lance?”</p><p>“You know me so well. And before you ask, no, he didn’t beg me to stay later. I just lost track of the time.”</p><p>“That’s it? That’s why you’re absolutely exhausted after a <em>late morning</em> class?”</p><p>“Well, to be fair, I did use a fair bit more energy last night than I <em>originally</em> planned when going over to his place…”</p><p>Ahkmenrah snorted and threw his best friend a suggestive smirk.</p><p>“I know you don’t like to kiss-and-tell often, but <em>please</em> tell me he’s good in bed at <em>least</em>. It would make up for some of his shortcomings.”</p><p>“If I say ‘yes’ will you leave it at that?”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>Octavius mulled it over. Then, going a little pink, he mumbled:</p><p>“...he’s godlike.”</p><p>“Of course he is!” Ahkmenrah crowed, laughing uproariously at Octavius’ side. The other actor’s face flushed with color and he scowled as Ahk went on: “Perfect face, perfect hair - of <em>course</em> he’d have a perfect d–”</p><p>“Drop it,” Octavius hissed, ducking his head as they passed a pair of girls walking the other directioning, both of them giving the boys an odd look before falling into giggles. Gods, he wished he had a scarf. Then he could at least <em>attempt</em> to hide his face.</p><p>“Look, let’s just get back to the apartment, alright?”  he whined, elbowing his still-laughing friend in the side. “I need a nap before I head over to talk with Jedediah.”</p><p>“Jedediah?” Ahkmenrah’s laughter petered out almost abruptly in exchange for a knowing grin, his attention peaked by the mention of the southerner. “Mister Raging-In-A-Starbucks himself?”</p><p>“My class partner,” Octavius clarified. “The one who took your place after you abandoned me for his girlfriend.”</p><p>“His…” Ahkmenrah seemed to hesitate, going quiet for a breath. “...right. Girlfriend.”</p><p>“Why did you do that, anyway?” Octavius asked, curious. He wasn’t actually that upset about the swap, after all. It did give him a reason to get closer to and investigate the person who was haunting (gracing) his daydreams. “You know full well our knowledge of Roman history is a very narrow field, so whatever reasoning you and Amelia seemed to agree upon made zero sense.”</p><p>“I know,” Ahkmenrah shrugged. He stopped at a crosswalk, and Octavius did the same. “I befriended her after the Starbucks incident last week. She’s rather feisty, isn’t she? I just thought it might be fun to change things around a little.”</p><p>“Oh?” Octavius glanced at his friend, curious. “How did I miss that?”</p><p>“You were barely awake for most of the afternoon. I’m surprised you didn’t miss more.”</p><p>“...you make a fair point.”</p><p>The crosswalk light changed and Ahkmenrah started off, linking his arm through Octavius’ to guide him along.</p><p>“And just like last time, I’m definitely making you go right to bed the moment we’re back home.”</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll hear no complaints from me, Ahkmen.”</p><p>Octavius would worry about how exactly to approach Jedediah at the garage <em>after</em> he had gotten some sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Billy and Fabian ended up taking up more of this chapter than I anticipated, sorry! (I think I tend to say that a lot when it comes to them lol...) But hopefully the Jedediah and Octavius content and the small glimpse of Tablet Guardians more than made up for it! This chapter was interesting to write...from a theatre perspective (and as an actress myself) it was an interesting challenge trying to come up with staging and such for such a pivotal scene in the show lol. Also though I'm pretty Shakespeare-savvy, I know many aren't, so I hope Billy's explanations helped clarify things for readers as much as it did for Jedediah. ^^</p><p>We also got to see the VERY FIRST CONVERSATION between Jedediah and Octavius in this universe! Believe it or not, I didn't actually intend for the boys to go THIS LONG without speaking lol. They were supposed to talk in Starbucks last chapter, but it just didn't happen. So finally, FINALLY, they talk face-to-face...and immediately there's miscommunication. Wheeeeee!</p><p>Anyhow...they'll definitely have a more time together in the next chapter. Friendship bonding time ahead! That, and maaaybe I'll let Jed meet Lancelot...that should be fun. ;)</p><p>Comments are always welcome!</p><p>~ Pixie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Multitude of Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Octavius finds Jedediah at a garage. Larry finds Ahkmenrah at Starbucks. Amelia finds Wea adorable. Ahkmenrah finds himself smitten. Lancelot finds his way to a party. Jedediah and Octavius find out a great many things.</p>
<p>It's a long one boys...thirty-five pages. Strap yourselves in for a ride.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Story Inspired By<b> [<a href="https://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/post/624402767760572416/permission-to-write-this-if-i-get-inspired">This Text Post</a>]</b> from <a><em>magnaesquire</em> on Tumblr</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he wasn’t proud of it, Octavius could confidently say he had never worked on a car before in his life. He had refilled the air in his tires a few times, and topped off the coolant once or twice back when his old car had a leak. But beyond that his knowledge of the inner workings of a car was limited at best.</p>
<p>Stepping into the on-campus garage was like stepping into a strange and unfamiliar world. Briefly, he wondered if this was how Jedediah had felt when he first set foot in the theatre Octavius had been rehearsing in the night before. It wouldn’t surprise him.</p>
<p>A few students (and perhaps a teacher or two? He couldn’t be sure…) were lingering about the space, some working beneath the hoods of cars and others off near a set of lockers in the corner putting away mechanics’ gloves and grease-marked coveralls. Octavius asked a young woman who was on her way out where Jedediah was, and she pointed him over to a vintage Volkswagen Beetle in the far back corner of the garage. He thanked her with a smile.</p>
<p>The car was a beat-up old thing, Octavius noted as he approached. It looked as though it had once been a pale yellow, but most of the paint was either flaked and worn away, damaged by rust, or dirtied and dusty with age. Its tires had been removed and it was raised slightly from the floor by a mechanical lift. Octavius could see someone moving beneath the rear hood of the car...and he assumed he probably knew who it was. He rapped his knuckles against the passenger door, and a familiar blond head popped out from behind the vintage vehicle.</p>
<p>“Octavius?” Jedediah asked, eyes widening briefly before he furrowed his brow, confused. “How in Sam Hill did you find me here?”</p>
<p>“Er - Amelia,” Octavius smiled sheepishly. He was momentarily sidetracked by the messy ponytail Jedediah had pulled his hair into, by the smudge of grease on his cheek, by the half-donned brown coveralls with the top half pulled down and the sleeves tied around his waist, by the skin-tight denim-blue tank top beneath it that brought out the blue in his eyes–</p>
<p>Octavius cleared his throat and dragged his focus back up to meet the (slightly scrutinous) gaze of Jedediah, willing the traitorous thoughts away. <em>He had a boyfriend, dammit. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>...though nobody ever said you couldn’t enjoy looking at pretty things you weren’t planning on buying. Right?</em>
</p>
<p>Now he sounded like Ahkmenrah.</p>
<p>“She sort of suggested I stop by,” Octavius added, praying that the heat in his cheeks wasn’t a visible blush. “But either way, I wished to talk to you after class. I didn’t realize you had elsewhere to be. My apologies.”</p>
<p>“Th’ hell are you apologizin’ for?” Jedediah asked incredulously. He set aside the penlight he had been using and snatched up a grease-marked rag to wipe his hands on. Octavius followed his hands for a brief moment, chuckling sheepishly.</p>
<p>“For nothing, I suppose,” he admitted wryly. “I’ve been apologizing a lot lately. Perhaps it’s becoming a bad habit.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let it stick,” Jed suggested. He eyed Octavius for a breath. Then: “My Pa always says a man ought not apologize fer things that ain’t his fault. Say sorry when it’s needed, but the more times ya do it, the less it means.” He shrugged. “Besides, I can’t imagine much you’d need ta apologize for anyhow.”</p>
<p>“I...thank you? I think.” Octavius was normally quite verbose, something he prided himself in, but somehow this entire exchange was <em>not</em> transpiring the way he had hoped it would. Jedediah’s unexpected compliment - it was a compliment, wasn’t it? - had him more certain now than before that the blush he had been hoping to hide earlier was not nearly so subtle.</p>
<p>Jedediah turned away to toss the now-slightly-dirtier rag onto the workbench behind him, then he came out from behind the car to lean against its side door, within better reach of his conversation partner.</p>
<p>“Were you just here for some chit-chat, or didja have somethin’ in mind?”</p>
<p>“Oh - the, er. The Western History project. I was planning on speaking with you about it after class to lay out a schedule at the very least, but - well. Like I said, you had elsewhere to be.” Then, glancing sideways at the beat up old car beside them: “Is this a class project you’re working on as well?”</p>
<p>“What, this?” Jed kicked his heel back gently against the car door behind him, then grinned and shook his head. “Nah, this here’s a personal pet project o’ sorts. I kinda like fixin’ up old cars in my spare time. This ain’t the first, o’ course, but she’s the most recent.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Octavius perked up, his curiosity piqued, their project on Rome momentarily brushed aside. “Have you gotten any of the others in working condition yet?”</p>
<p>“A handful, sure,” Jed beamed proudly. He tucked one thumb in his pocket and jerked the other toward a garage door at the back of the building. “Some of them are out in the lot, but a few I sold off to people lookin’ to add to their collection, or just lookin’ for a usable ride around campus. It’s not just the pretty ones I work on.”</p>
<p>“Would consider this one ‘pretty’?” the actor nodded toward the beetle, and Jedediah pushed away from where he was leaning to turn around. He bent over, peering into one of the dusty windows, a sparkle in his eyes as he took in the sad and well-worn interior.</p>
<p>“...absolutely.” He cast Octavius a sideways grin. “Volkswagen Beetle...now that’s a classic car. It’s the Love Bug. Herbie. A car with character. And she’s a real doozy to work on, let me tell ya - them Germans are crazies when it comes to designin’ their cars - but <em>hell</em> if it ain’t gonna be a worth it when I’m done with her.”</p>
<p>This was something Jedediah was passionate about, Octavius realized. He had that same spark in his eyes and the same energy about him that Octavius felt and saw whenever he and Ahkmenrah took the stage. Jed wasn’t just going into this as a career because he knew he could make money at it...no, he was doing it because he <em>loved</em> it.</p>
<p>“I’d love to see it when you’re finished.”</p>
<p>Octavius found himself saying it without thinking. Would he even be in touch with Jedediah, still, by the time the car was completed? That would be thinking too far ahead, surely...but Octavius found himself hoping so all the same.</p>
<p>“Hey, would you like to see my favorite?” Jedediah was asking now, suddenly all high-energy and eager smiles. He was already reaching for his coat and scarf, already wrapping the red fabric haphazardly around his neck and shoving his arms into the sleeves. “It’s out back! Just got a fresh coat of paint on it over the weekend - it’s a beaut. C’mon!”</p>
<p>Jedediah reached out and caught Octavius’ wrist, pulling him along toward a door in the back that was set into the wall right beside one of the massive garage doors. Octavius didn’t even argue, his curiosity getting the better of him - and really, Jed was acting about as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. How could he say no? As they passed a window, he caught a glimpse of a full lot of cars in various states of disrepair, a lot that he soon found himself walking through as Jedediah dragged him out the door.</p>
<p>Octavius pulled his collar higher with his free hand, shivering slightly against the chill. Perhaps he really should invest in a scarf. If Ahkmenrah was free this week, perhaps they could make a trip of it…</p>
<p>“Hold on.” Jed let go of Octavius’ wrist and dashed over to something that was covered in a massive tarp - most likely the car Jedediah was so eager to show him. There was a dusting of snow on it, so it probably had been sitting there for no more than a day. Jedediah got a good grip on the tarp and pulled it off in a few sharp tugs, letting the material crumple in a heap on the ground.</p>
<p>Octavius’ eyes widened.</p>
<p>It was vintage, he could see that straight away. Not that he knew its make or model, of course not, but it was absolutely gorgeous. Just as Jedediah had said it looked freshly painted - a bright blue with black racing stripes along the sides, clean and crisp and looking brand new. He couldn’t see much of the interior from where he stood but even from here he could tell the seats had probably been re-covered. Slowly, he approached the car, walking around it to get a closer look.</p>
<p>“A 1969 Mustang Boss 429,” Jedediah said on a soft, proud breath. “Found her beat to hell in a junk lot owned by someone who clearly didn’t know what the hell he had. I’ve pieced her together bit by bit since I first got to school, and the paint’s the last thing that needed doing.”</p>
<p>He came up beside the car and ran his hands along the edge of the roof, grinning overtop of it at Octavius who stood on the other side.</p>
<p>“Wanna take her out for a spin?”</p>
<p>Octavius’ breath caught in his throat, a familiar tug pulling at his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Wanna take her out for a spin?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Octavius, standing on the opposite side of the blue-and-red car from Jedediah, who was grinning beneath the brim of his cowboy hat with a sparkle in his eyes that Octavius found himself drawn to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you crash this one too?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dadgum it, Ockie, you know that wasn’t my fault! I had a stagecoach bearin’ down on me - what else was I s’pposed to do?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Octavius, chuckling, only teasing. Octavius, grinning widely. Octavius, drawing a breathy laugh and a head shake from his cowboy friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anyhow, this one’s a real beauty,” Jedediah went on. He ran his gloved hands along the edge of the roof, that spark back in his eyes. “I ain’t never lettin’ anything happen to her, especially if you’re in the car with me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I beg your pardon?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I...beg your pardon?” Octavius blinked himself back to the present, shivering slightly in the chill that hadn’t been there in his memories. (Was it a memory? He still wasn’t sure, though it felt like one.)</p>
<p>“I asked if you wanted to go for a ride,” Jed repeated, his head tilted <strike>adorably</strike> to the side, a half-concerned half-curious furrow creasing his brow. “Not that you have to, but you’re welcome to join if–”</p>
<p>“You’re...inviting me to come?” Octavius’ eyes were slightly wide and there was a warmth in his chest he couldn’t quite identify.</p>
<p>“Well yeah,” Jedediah shrugged. He shoved his ungloved hands in his coat pockets, the cold in the air beginning to chill his fingers. “If you want.”</p>
<p>“I - yes, I do! Absolutely! I’m just...a little flummoxed that you would offer.”</p>
<p>Jedediah blinked at him.</p>
<p>“...why?”</p>
<p>“Because this car clearly means a great deal to you. I would think you would want to share that with someone closer.”</p>
<p>Jed blinked again, then stared off to the side and shifted where he stood, his work boots crunching against the snow.</p>
<p>“...yeah, well, I feel like I can trust you,” he grumbled. “You can say no. It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Octavius wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Jedediah <em>trusted</em> him? They had barely known each other for more than a week or two, hadn’t even spoken until earlier that day. Aside from the odd visions that kept creeping across Octavius’ mind, he knew next to nothing about the other student...and yet–</p>
<p>Jed sniffed and ducked his head, crouching to yank the tarp off the ground at his feet. He started pulling it back over the car, an odd dimness in his eyes that had Octavius reaching out to grab his arm as he came around to his side of the vehicle.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to say no,” he insisted quickly. “Though - perhaps another day instead? I still wish to talk about our project today if we can, and afterwards I need to go home and prepare for rehearsal again.”</p>
<p>Jedediah paused with the tarp half-covering the Mustang, a few strands tumbling free from his ponytail in the wind of the afternoon. He glanced from Octavius’ face to the grip on his arm and back again.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can wait for another day to start her up, but I can give you a call next time I’m fixin’ to drive?”</p>
<p>Octavius smiled.</p>
<p>“I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>And just like that, the spark was back in Jedediah’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that,” he grinned.</p>
<p>Jed eased his arm out of Octavius’ grip and finished covering up the Mustang, nodding back towards the garage with his hands shoved in his pockets again.</p>
<p>“I’m guessin’ we can’t do much work tonight what with yer rehearsal an’ all, but why don’t I send you my class schedule an’ such? We can work it out from there.”</p>
<p>“That might work for the best,” Octavius agreed, chuckling. “I admit my own schedule is usually quite full...the life of an honors student in the acting program I suppose.”</p>
<p>Jedediah let out a low whistle as he held the door for his classmate.</p>
<p>“You’re takin’ on all that <em>and</em> a show?”</p>
<p>“I usually do.”</p>
<p>For once, Octavius let a cocky grin slip onto his face. It was true that what he chose to do during his school year was considered impressive to many, though it wasn’t often he let show how proud of that fact he actually was. In this moment though, ‘showing off’ almost seemed like the natural next step of the conversation.</p>
<p>Strange.</p>
<p>“Are you into musicals too?” Jedediah asked once they were back inside. He shucked his jacket and scarf and tossed them back over the table they had been piled on before.</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Octavius nodded. “I’m majoring in Acting rather than Musical Theatre, but I’ve participated in a few musicals over the past few years here. I prefer acting to singing and dancing if I’m being quite honest.”</p>
<p>“What about that boyfriend o’ yours?” Jedediah asked, now leaning over the Volkswagen’s engine again, and Octavius was grateful that he wasn’t quite within the other student’s view for the flurry of expressions that passed over his face at such a simple question.</p>
<p>“My…? Oh. Er–” He plucked at a button on his coat. “Have you met Lance then?”</p>
<p>“Eh, not technically,” Jed shrugged, still just out of sight. “I saw you an’ him leave together last night and your friend Ahk filled me in.”</p>
<p>Octavius blanched. <em>Ahk</em> filled him in?</p>
<p>“He did?” He wasn’t proud of the squeak in his voice when he said the words.</p>
<p>“Don’t get yer knickers in a twist.” A low chuckle came from beneath the hood of the car. “He just told me Lance’s name an’ that you two are dating. Though that seemed pretty obvious anyhow. You two were bein’ about as subtle as Billy and Fabian, but I guess you ain’t tryin’ to hide from anybody either.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Billy and Fabian are–?”</p>
<p>“–are adorable as all hell, that’s what,” Jed popped out from beneath the Beetle’s hood to grin at Octavius. “An’ I got in on the betting pool on how long it’ll take ‘em to tell everyone else they’re together.”</p>
<p>Octavius’ eyebrows flew skyward. There was a <em>betting pool?</em> My, he was learning all sorts of new things today.</p>
<p>“But that’s not what I asked about,” Jedediah went on, swiping up the pen light from the tool cart beside him and clicking it on, vanishing from sight again. “Is Lancelot a musical kinda guy? He seems like the type, but you’d know better ‘n me.”</p>
<p>Octavius snorted. Musical type...absolutely. Even if he hadn’t been majoring in it, Lance lived and breathed music and drama. It offered a big spotlight and that was something his boyfriend was <em>always</em> quick to step into.</p>
<p>“He is, actually,” Octavius said with a soft smile. He approached Jed slowly, peering around the back of the car to see what Jedediah was working on. “Lance is in a production of <em>Camelot</em> this semester, one that opens two weeks after <em>Julius Caesar</em>. He is - ironically - playing the role of Lancelot. It’s fitting.”</p>
<p>“Wait, so–” Jedediah glanced sideways at Octavius with an amused and incredulous look on his face. “Hold on. You’re tellin’ me that you, <em>Octavius</em>, are in a show where there’s a main character called - ya know - Octavius. And yer boyfriend <em>Lancelot</em> is in <em>Camelot</em> as Lancelot?”</p>
<p>Octavius pretended to think on this, then nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“That does seem to be the case, yes.”</p>
<p>“...who in Sam Hill picks the shows at this school? That’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Or perfect,” Octavius smirked. “Perhaps it was fate.”</p>
<p>“Nah, fate ain’t got nothin’ to do with it.” Jed plucked a wrench of some kind from the tool cart and began unfastening a small piece of the engine Octavius would probably never be able to identify. “But you say he’s a good fit for that role, right?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Well if he magically turns from a charming and loyal knight-in-shining-armor into a cheating treasonous bastard who decides to betray the King and turn on the whole government, you let me know.”</p>
<p>Octavius stifled a laugh and stared, baffled, at the southerner.</p>
<p>“You know Camelot?”</p>
<p>“Hell yes I do!” Jed said it as if he was offended Octavius even asked the question. “My Ma is a teacher an’ we’ve got about a million books back home. Tons of great stories on adventures an’ such. I think I’ve read about the Lewis and Clark expeditions enough times to recite ‘em by memory.”</p>
<p>Octavius stared, still grinning, and folded his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Jedediah Smith, I believe you may never cease to surprise me.”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m an overflowing well of surprise knowledge,” Jed winked.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Finally removing the engine part he had been detaching, he set it aside on the tool cart and reached for a rag. “Didja know I can speak Latin?”</p>
<p>Octavius’ joyous laughter rang through the now-mostly-empty garage. His eyes were shining with mirth, and even now, he could tell this was the start of what would one day become a positively beautiful friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jedediah ended up going back to Octavius’ rehearsal that night, and the night after that. Between those two evenings they had scheduled a Starbucks project meetup - one that somehow escalated from just Octavius and Jedediah, to Octavius, Jedediah, Amelia, and Ahkmenrah, along with a kindhearted Native American student that went by “Wea” who Amelia had invited along. (Jed had a vague recollection of the two girls having a coffee date the week prior, but he couldn’t remember exactly when.) It started off well enough, Jed supposed. Coffee and chit-chat and a little bit of class talk sprinkled in-between. But then one of Jedediah’s coworkers had come up to the table – “Hey Jed! Did everything turn out okay with that Kahmunrah guy who came in last week?” “CHARLIE!” – and the entire table had devolved into talking about that particular incident for the next ten or fifteen minutes.</p>
<p>“Your <em>brother</em> was doing this?” Wea was asking now, her voice soft and her eyes wide and astonished as she cupped a warm tea between her hands. She sat at the head of the table in a seat beside Amelia, one which the rather excited young aeronaut had immediately gestured for her to take the moment Wea had set foot in the coffee shop.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Ahkmenrah said sheepishly from his spot across from Amelia. “And he is also one to not listen to the suggestions of others, so my attempts at stopping him were basically a moot point.”</p>
<p>Jedediah, who had been hiding his head in his hands with his fingers tangled deep in his hair, grumbled out a muffled sentence down toward the tabletop.</p>
<p>“I still can’t <em>believe</em> that ignoramus actually came to find me at my dang workplace.”</p>
<p>“He did seem persistent,” Octavius agreed. Unlike his friend - they were basically friends now, weren’t they? - he was smug behind his coffee, watching the tortured form of Jedediah sitting across from him with a small amount of mirth. He did feel bad that Jed had had to deal with Ahkmenrah’s less-friendly brother, but now that it seemed like Kahmun was no longer a problem, the entire situation <em>was</em> funny to think back on.</p>
<p>“Persistent is puttin’ it lightly,” Jed groused. He raised his head to level a strained look at Octavius, who hid a chuckle behind his cup. Jedediah reached for his own sugary coffee concoction and took a drink. Octavius gestured to Amelia.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re only lucky your darling girlfriend swooped in with a kiss to save the day.”</p>
<p>The entire table reacted at the exact same time. Amelia clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, Ahkmenrah choked on the croissant he had been eating, and Jedediah did a spit-take that spewed coffee across the table between himself and Octavius. Wea blinked owlishly at Amelia, her jaw slack, and asked:</p>
<p>“Girlfriend?!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Octavius – aw hell, hold on–” Jedediah was frantically scrambling to snatch up napkins from the table to clean up the mess he had made, but Octavius was already on his feet.</p>
<p>“I’ll get more,” he said, struggling to withhold laughter. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to cause such a scene. You - you just sit tight, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>The moment Octavius was out of earshot, Amelia and Ahkmenrah both rounded on Jedediah.</p>
<p>“You never told him we weren’t <em>actually</em> dating?” Amelia demanded, a disbelieving grin splitting her face.</p>
<p>Jedediah refused to look at her. He had gone as red as a tomato all the way to the tips of his ears, his focus pinned pointedly on the coffee he was attempting to clean up.</p>
<p>“I assumed you would have,” Ahk agreed hoarsely. He took a few sips of his drink to soothe his throat.</p>
<p>“I <em>would</em> have, if it’d come up,” Jed bit out. “It just hasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Just to be clear,” Wea interrupted, raising her hand to draw everyone’s attention, “you two are <em>not</em> a couple?”</p>
<p>“Hell no!” Jedediah rolled his eyes. “Amelia faked it when Kahmen-ramen came in because nothin’ else would make him go away! So we’re keepin’ up the rumor a bit to keep him at arm’s length and out o’ sight.”</p>
<p>“So yes, to answer your question, I <em>am</em> single. I never lied about that.” Amelia winked at Sacagawea, who smiled and ducked her head, caught in her line of questioning. She stirred her tea idly while Ahk refocused on Jedediah.</p>
<p>“How has it never come up?” he prodded. “It’s been almost a week!”</p>
<p>“It’s been four days <em>tops</em>,” Jed corrected, throwing a coffee-sodden napkin across the table at Ahkmenrah, who dodged it so as to avoid stains on his new sweater. “Besides, we only spoke for the first time yesterday anyhow. Why th’ hell does it matter?”</p>
<p>“Your friends deserve honesty.”</p>
<p>Jed opened his mouth to protest, closed it, then let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“The next time it happens to come up, I’ll correct him, alright? It ain’t a big deal.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t, I will, and then he’ll wonder why you lied and couldn’t tell him yourself.”</p>
<p>Jedediah’s eyes flew open and he stared across the table at Ahkmenrah’s calm and unperturbed expression. The Egyption was smiling innocently at him, but Jed was beginning to suspect there was more to Ahk than met the eye.</p>
<p>“You’re scary sometimes, Menkare. Ya know that?”</p>
<p>“Tick tock, Mr. Smith.” Ahk sipped his coffee and reclined in his chair, looking to all the world like the cat who just got the cream.</p>
<p>In a show of perfect timing, Octavius appeared once again beside their table with Jedediah’s coworker Charlie in tow. He had a damp washcloth in hand and was already wiping the table down before Jed could protest.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, trying to make my job harder?” Charlie joked, flicking excess water in Jed’s direction as he left.</p>
<p>“Always,” Jed grinned.</p>
<p>“Octavius!” Amelia spoke up, leaning forward across the table with a smile that Jedediah knew meant trouble. “We were just talking about you! Weren’t we, Jed?”</p>
<p>Octavius, who had only just sat down again, paused to raise an eyebrow at the pair of them.</p>
<p>“Were you?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p>“Sorta,” Jed shrugged. He felt Amelia’s eyes on him and he gritted his teeth. A nuisance. That’s what she was. He kicked at her leg beside him beneath the table. “See, the thing is, I think we’ve got our wires a bit crossed.”</p>
<p>“Oh…?” Octavius’ curious frown deepened ever-so-slightly. “Have we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, see, I never really said, but me an’ Amel–”</p>
<p>“Larry!” Ahkmenrah said abruptly, and Jedediah blinked, startled.</p>
<p>“Larry?” Octavius repeated, bemused.</p>
<p>“Tavi, look, he’s just outside!” Ahkmenrah tugged at Octavius’ sleeve and pointed, and Jedediah saw something akin to awe and wonder flit across the Egyptian’s face. What in the world…?</p>
<p>Turning to look himself, Jedediah was slightly surprised to see Ahk pointing at none other than–</p>
<p>“Is that Mr. Daley?” Amelia asked, intrigued.</p>
<p>It was, Jedediah realized. Their Western History teacher was making his way toward Starbucks with his collar popped against the chill, his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets. It was only now that Jedediah remembered the vision that had floated across his mind during Octavius’ rehearsal the first time he was there.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Larry, what’s done is done. Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end.”</em>
</p>
<p>Right...Larry. He had been meaning to check the syllabus for their professor’s first name, hadn’t he? It had completely slipped his mind.</p>
<p>“I forgot his name was Larry,” he muttered, almost to himself.</p>
<p>“You forgot?” Octavius asked, sounding perplexed. “He insisted we call him by his first name at the start of our first class!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I came in late, didn’t I?” Jed shot back, turning away from the window to throw a look in Octavius’ direction. “I got held up by Ahk’s asshat of a brother – no offense–”</p>
<p>“None taken,” Ahk said, still transfixed on the front window.</p>
<p>“–and missed the first ten minutes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, did you?” Octavius paused. He seemed to think over it for a moment. “You know, I do have a vague recollection of that. But then we didn’t know each other yet, did we?”</p>
<p>“S’ppose not,” Jedediah grinned.</p>
<p>There was a screech of a chair being pushed back against the floor.</p>
<p>“Hold my coffee.”</p>
<p>“What–?” Octavius quickly fumbled to take Ahkmenrah’s cup from him as he stood skirted around their table, clearly making his way toward the front of the shop. Octavius’ eyes widened, then he groaned. “Ahk...Ahkmen, don’t do this. Please. Not here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t what?” Ahk asked, spinning around to grin cheekily at his best friend, walking backwards now. “Don’t take a chance on love?”</p>
<p>“Did he just say <em>love</em>?” Jed asked flatly. “Don’t what now? What’s he gonna do?”</p>
<p>Octavius, who had set Ahkmenrah’s cup aside, dropped his head onto his arms in a show of complete defeat.</p>
<p>“Flirt,” he responded, his voice muffled by his shirt sleeves.</p>
<p>“Flirt?” Jed stared, perplexed. “With who?”</p>
<p>Amelia gasped and grinned, leaning forward and lowering her voice as though she had just discovered the most amazing bit of gossip. Which, apparently, she <em>had</em>, because her next sentence was:</p>
<p>“Are you telling me our friend Mr. Menkare has the hots for the <em>teacher</em>?”</p>
<p>Jedediah’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull.</p>
<p>“Oh, he definitely does, unashamedly so,” Octavius mumbled. “He brought Larry cookies yesterday.”</p>
<p>Amelia erupted into giggles, obviously overjoyed by this new turn of events, and Jed whipped his head back to Ahkmenrah - just in time to see the debacle.</p>
<p>Ahk had still sort-of been walking backwards, and it was only as Jed looked toward him that the other student turned back around - and crashed straight into the object of his affection. The pair collided almost comically not too far from the front counter, Ahkmenrah’s arms pinwheeling and his expression turning mildly panicked in his attempt to catch himself...but he didn’t have to. Larry was quicker, his arms snapping out to catch the younger man before he could even begin to fall, pulling him close to steady him. The pair was suddenly nose-to-nose...and it was only then that Larry registered who exactly had run into him.</p>
<p>Ahk had gone quite pink, his expression turning flustered and his eyes turning affectionate. He smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>“My savior.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Octavius said flatly. At some point in the past few moments, he had apparently raised his head to watch his best friend. “If that <em>actually</em> works, I may have to rethink my flirting techniques.”</p>
<p>“If it works, Ahkmenrah might be the only person in the world who could pull it off,” Wea countered. She sipped her tea, quietly watching the scene play out.</p>
<p>“Oh...Ahkmenrah. Hi, um–” Larry was stammering, unsteady, but even as Jedediah watched he seemed to regain his verbal footing rather quickly. “Savior, huh? I guess I kind of am. Heh…”</p>
<p>“He’s already doing better than last time,” Octavius muttered, and Jed threw him a raised eyebrow. Octavius clarified: “Last time he was a babbling mess. I think it’s a bit less shocking the second time around.”</p>
<p>“Are you alright though?” Larry went on. He hadn’t let go of Ahkmenrah yet. “You good? That was...that was a close call.”</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly fine, I assure you,” Ahk smiled brilliantly. “I apologize for running into you like that. I saw you come in and - well, to be perfectly honest, I’m not entirely sure <em>where</em> my head was. Perhaps I am really and truly <em>falling</em> for you, so to speak.”</p>
<p>Despite the groans that arose from their table at the cheesy line, it seemed to work, because a moment later Larry was chuckling, grinning, his expression lighting up in surprise.</p>
<p>“That’s - wow. I don’t think I have ever heard someone try to use that line and have it land.”</p>
<p>“Well?” Ahkmenarah tilted his head to the side, curious. “Did it? Land, that is.”</p>
<p>“I–” Larry faltered. He seemed to register where he was, who he was with, seemed to suddenly come to his senses, and he took a step back from Ahkmenrah. It was a few more seconds before he let his hands fall to his sides. “Can I get a raincheck on my answer?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Larry, Larry!” Ahkmenrah said, exasperated but smiling. “I’m not asking for a date, I’m not asking for any big promises here. I just want to know if my pickup line was effective.” A beat. Ahk stepped forward and tapped at the lapel of Larry’s coat. “Well? Was it?”</p>
<p>Larry sighed, stepping back again.</p>
<p>“If I didn’t know you, and if I didn’t have more to think about than just this moment, then - yeah, maybe. Probably.”</p>
<p>Ahkmenrah’s grin widened.</p>
<p>“I’d call that progress.”</p>
<p>“Sit down, Ahkmen! Let Mr. Daley order his drink!” Amelia shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth, and Larry froze like a deer in headlights.</p>
<p>Ahk, of course, didn’t seem bothered by this in the slightest. He squeezed Larry’s arm with a wink and strolled back to his seat, leaving a flush-faced Larry Daley in his wake.</p>
<p>“Nicely done, Ahk,” Octavius comments dryly. “You took one step forward and two steps back, all in the span of five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be so pessimistic,” Ahk scoffed. He draped himself comfortable in his chair and crossed his legs, plucking his coffee from the tabletop. “I’ll have him wrapped around my finger come next semester, just you wait.”</p>
<p>No actual studying of worth got done that afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time their next Western History class rolled around the following day, Thursday, Jedediah had only gotten scraps of research done compared to where he wished he was. Octavius, unfortunately, was in the same boat. Between their unproductive Starbucks “study” session and rehearsal for <em>Julius Caesar</em> (which Jedediah had once again decided to go and watch, and after which he only caught a few moments to talk to Octavius before Lancelot was whisking him away) there simply hadn’t been time. Thankfully Larry was giving them all a large chunk of the class period to work on their projects, shortened only by the fifteen-minute block at the beginning during which he had reviewed their quiz scores. The rest of the class period was spent in the campus library, and while most of their time was consumed by work and research, Jedediah was pleasantly surprised to find that working with Octavius was almost...fun. And that wasn’t a word he often associated with non-automotive classes.</p>
<p>(Granted there were also a few scatterings of new visions and daydreams sprinkled somewhere between blocking out their presentation and organizing citations, but that was a subject he still had yet to figure out how to broach with Octavius...if he even wanted to.)</p>
<p>Spending time with Octavius was <em>fun</em>. He enjoyed it, maybe a little more than he should have, and maybe the feeling was mutual because the growth of their newfound friendship began to spill over into more and more of their freetime. Jedediah found himself looking forward to going to every single rehearsal for <em>Julius Caesar</em>, and come Sunday Jed finally found a good time in Octavius’ schedule to take him for a drive in his Mustang.</p>
<p>“You’ve done a test drive already, right?” Octavius was asking now, strapped into the passenger seat with a half-teasing smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Yessir, I did,” Jedediah grinned. He winked. “This baby’s ready for anything!”</p>
<p>“Why does that phrase give me cause for concern?”</p>
<p>“Hold on tight, Ockie...we’re goin’ full throttle.”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Jedediah caught an odd semi-vacant expression on Octavius’ face that he couldn’t quite place. Was it nerves? Was it the nickname? He hadn’t really asked if he could use it, but he’d been hearing himself say it so often in his ‘visions’ that it just...<em>felt</em> right.</p>
<p>Brushing the thought aside, Jedediah focussed back on the dark road beyond his dashboard and shifted the car into gear. It was a manual, not an automatic, and if Jedediah was being honest he preferred it that way. He felt more in control, more like he was in sync with the car beneath his hands. It was more engaging, more instinctual, and it relied on skill and an understanding between the vehicle and her driver.</p>
<p>He floored it.</p>
<p>Jedediah has always had a hunger for adrenaline. The thrill of taking a risk, the rush of toeing the line between safe and dangerous. Behind the wheel he pushed past the speed limit, just barely, enough to feel that buzz of excitement but not quite enough to warrant unwanted attention. Beside him, Octavius was gripping the handle above the door loosely in one hand.</p>
<p>“I should have known you would be the type to break the law,” he muttered with a wry shake of his head.</p>
<p>Jedediah laughed.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you’re callin’ this, then hell, I’ll be an outlaw.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Jed eased the gas pedal lower to the floor, the Mustang’s speed climbing slowly. They began to tear through the dark and winding campus streets with reckless abandon. Octavius muttered a few choice swear words from behind an incredulous smile.</p>
<p>“If you get us killed, I will haunt this car in the afterlife just to warn off the next owner from being as thick headed as you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, quit yer whinin’, I’m not gonna get us killed.”</p>
<p>As if to prove his point, Jed took the next turn at top speed, the wheels squealing against the asphalt; he was grateful for the empty streets in this part of campus, as it meant he always knew where to go to take his latest vintage rescue out for a test drive.</p>
<p>Jedediah let out a whoop, a spark in his eyes and a thrilled grin on his face...and out of the corner of his eye he could see Octavius finally <em>finally</em> getting into the moment. The actor had been a little tense up until then, but as the car’s back end swung in a controlled arc around the turn and as the tires found traction again and the Mustang sped off down the street like a stallion from hell, a joyous laugh erupted from the passenger seat. Octavius turned and smiled at him, his eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you are aware of this, but you are an absolute <em>madman</em>, Jedediah.”</p>
<p>The words echoed in the back of Jedediah’s head, a very similar cadance and view swimming across his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know if you are aware of this, but you are an absolute madman, Jedediah.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Octavius was in the passenger seat of a somewhat different car, dressed in red and silver, an effervescent expression on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh I’m plenty aware,” he heard himself say. He was grinning, he knew he was. “But you like me better that way, admit it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I admit it does make for a rather entertaining friendship.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jed was scoffing, rolling his eyes, snatching up his hat to thwack at Octavius’ arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Entertaining? That’s all you’ve got?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jede–”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’d like to think you can come up with fancier words in that Roman brain of yours than–”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jedediah, the railing!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Jedediah, the van!”</p>
<p>Blinding headlights and a blaring horn and squealing brakes–</p>
<p>Reminiscent of the scene still playing out in the distance in his mind, Jedediah yanked the steering wheel sharply to the right. The Mustang skidded across the road, tires slipping against lingering snow and ice, spinning across the now-vacant intersection.</p>
<p>
  <em>Focus, Jed. You’ve got this.</em>
</p>
<p>Eyes narrowed, Jedediah quickly shifted gears, steering with careful precision, shifting between the gas and the break with expert timing. After what felt like an eon - but was probably only a few moments at most - the Mustang came to a skidding stop in the middle of the road, facing the complete wrong direction but entirely unharmed.</p>
<p>Jedediah’s hands were shaking slightly as he patted himself down and ran both hands through his hair with a hysterical giggle. Oh, thank the good lord… His attention shifted to Octavius, who was staring at him with wide, astonished eyes, his chest heaving with panting breaths. He was clinging to the handle above his head with a grip so tight his knuckles had turned white.</p>
<p>“What…” he choked out hoarsely, “...the <em>hell</em> were you doing?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What the hell were you doing?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jedediah blinked at him, his brow furrowing when the very same words echoed back at him from his own memories. He responded in the same way it played out in his mind:</p>
<p>“I dunno what they call it where you come from, but that’s what we in America call <em>driving</em>.”</p>
<p>The reaction his words caused wasn’t one he had been expecting. Octavius’s breath caught and confusion crinkled at the corners of his eyes, recognition seemingly alighting on his face for the briefest of moments. Then it was gone again, and Jed winced.</p>
<p>“...sorry. That wasn’t called for. You alright there, kemosabe?”</p>
<p>That, too, drew a strange and curious expression from the actor beside him, but this time Octavius just swallowed and nodded, shaking his head. He pried his grip off of the handle and flexed his fingers to return some feeling to them.</p>
<p>“I believe so, yes. Though I should be scolding you, I suppose I should thank you for stopping us from crashing.” Then, scrutinizing: “What happened back there? It was like you couldn’t even see the other driver coming straight for us. It was like you couldn’t <em>hear</em> me.”</p>
<p>For once, there wasn’t a whip-crack response waiting on the tip of Jedediah’s tongue. How in the <em>world</em> could he answer such a question?</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, it’s nothing much, I’ve just been having weird visions and daydreams that pop into my head sometimes, and I think I might be a cowboy in most of them, and - oh yeah - almost all of them revolve around you too.’</em>
</p>
<p>Definitely not.</p>
<p>“I...er…” <em>Think, Jed, think–</em> “I’ve been havin’ a lot of weird déjà vu lately. Somethin’ you said kinda set it off.”</p>
<p>….nice going.</p>
<p>Octavius, to his credit, didn’t look nearly as incredulous as Jedediah had been expecting, but the slightly startled look that hovered behind his eyes was a baffling one to say the least.</p>
<p>“And yet you still drive?” Octavius asked, confused.</p>
<p>“I got distracted by it, that’s all,” Jed huffed. He shifted the car back into gear and shook his head, slowly easing back into the proper lane and starting off at a much more legal speed than he had been before. “It’s not like I’m prone to accidents. I’m a <em>damn</em> good driver most times. My Pa sometimes asks why I never tried to get into motorsports or NASCAR or somethin’.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Because I like bein’ under the hood of a car about as much as I like bein’ behind the wheel. I had to pick one, and I was already startin’ to collect old cars to fix up. It just made sense to keep on doin’ it.”</p>
<p>Octavius nodded with a quiet hum of understanding.</p>
<p>The rest of the drive (and yes, they did keep driving, and Jedediah <em>did</em> push the speed limit and drift through turns more than he probably should have after the way things started) was much less eventful than the beginning. Jed managed to pull a few laughs and whoops from his passenger, urging the actor on to enjoy himself...and perhaps to try and prove that he <em>wasn’t</em> a bad driver. One bad incident would do nothing to tarnish his road reputation, he made sure of it. But all the while Jedediah kept feeling like Octavius was watching him, scrutinizing him curiously. He caught a few odd thoughtful glances from Octavius out of the corner of his eye, stares that ended the moment Jed turned to try and read the other student’s expression.</p>
<p>What was going on inside that guy’s head?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I dunno what they call it where you come from, but that’s what we in America call driving.”</em>
</p>
<p>Octavius puzzled over the sentence well into the evening, during which he and Lance had scheduled a stay-at-home dinner date at Lancelot’s apartment. His somewhat distant expression caught his boyfriend’s attention a few times, and despite waving it off with a smile and an excuse - “I’m merely thinking of this week’s dress rehearsals. Sorry for spacing out. What were you saying?” - the thoughts cycling through his mind still lingered.</p>
<p>Because unlike in the past, where something Jedediah (or someone else) said <em>preceded</em> a new vision, Jedediah had made his quip about driving <em>after</em> Octavius had heard the very same words in his head.</p>
<p>The van had been descending upon them and Jedediah had been vacant, unfocussed. Octavius had shouted–</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jedediah, the van!”</em>
</p>
<p>–and they had swerved, barely avoiding a disastrous collision. The car had spun, the tires squealing, and in that very moment an eerily similar vision had flooded his thoughts. A car, a near miss, spinning out of control, Jedediah behind the wheel, narrowly avoiding getting trampled by massive animals fifty times their normal size, and himself clutching at a handle above his head with a vice-like grip. <em>Almost identical</em>.</p>
<p>And when they came to a stop, his first instinct was to say the very same thing vision-Octavius had said to <em>his</em> Jedediah:</p>
<p>
  <em>“What...the hell were you doing?!”</em>
</p>
<p>And Jedediah’s response was more startling than anything, because not only did he quip back with something decidedly unfit for the situation, but the exact same words had played in the back of his mind with the exact same cadence and rhythm as the ones coming out of Jedediah’s mouth.</p>
<p>Did he know?</p>
<p>But…how <em>could</em> he know?</p>
<p>And then he had made some excuse about the source of his distraction prior to their spinout being <em>déjà vu</em> of all things? Déjà vu was certainly one way to describe the odd visions Octavius had been having for weeks now...was Jedediah experiencing the same thing as him? Or was it mere coincidence, and was he simply making connections between dots that didn’t exist?</p>
<p>Questions he wanted to ask Jed had lingered on the tip on his tongue for the remainder of their drive, Octavius never quite plucking up the courage to actually bring up the subject of his odd daydreams for fear of sounding insane. But unanswered questions never did sit well with him. He was always a pursuer of knowledge at heart. Without any answers, he was left pondering over the entire situation until long after he left Lancelot’s apartment that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavius didn’t see Jedediah the following afternoon. It was Monday and he had other classes to attend, plus they had already finished their Western History project on Saturday. Nor did he see Jed in the theater prior to the beginning of rehearsal - though seeing as they were in a new theatre now that dress rehearsals had begun, Octavius supposed Jedediah wouldn’t be as familiar with the layout of the building, even with the crudely-drawn map Ahekmenrah had given him the previous Wednesday, doodled on the back of a Starbucks napkin.</p>
<p>Either that, or Jedediah had other plans tonight. Which was perfectly fine, of course, if not a little maddening - Jed <em>did</em> have a life beyond the theatre, and it wasn’t as if he <em>knew</em> Octavius had pressing questions burning in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Regardless, Jedediah didn’t show that evening, so it wasn’t until Tuesday’s Western History class that he finally saw his classmate...and asking odd psychological questions when they were meant to be preparing for their presentations wasn’t exactly a normal occurrence. Much to his utter frustration, he would have to bring it up another time.</p>
<p>“You have your notes?” Octavius prompted amidst the chatter of their classmates, all waiting for Larry to arrive. Class was due to start any minute but he had yet to show his face.</p>
<p>“Yup! Got ‘em right here.” Jedediah pulled a stack of slightly worn notecards from his folder. “I’d ask if you’re ready, but you’ve got the acting advantage here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please,” Octavius chuckled. “Public speaking and acting may be similar, but never assume an actor has full confidence in both.”</p>
<p>“Do you, though?”</p>
<p>“...well yes, but that’s beside the point.”</p>
<p>“Hah! See? You <em>do</em> have an advantage!” Jed grinned victoriously, pointing a finger in his partner’s face. “I knew it. You’re the type.”</p>
<p>“What ‘type’?” Octavius wrinkled his nose, staring at Jedediah’s finger and gently pushing it away with one hand.</p>
<p>“The type to perfect every project an’ over-practice presentations.”</p>
<p>“I–” Octavius blinked and jerked back, startled. Then, sheepish: “...I suppose I am. Is that a bad thing?”</p>
<p>“Aww now, I never said that.” Jed flicked through his note cards, the life and reign of Emperor Augustus flitting past in his hands. “If it means I can rely on you better ‘n most people in here to get a good grade, I’m all for it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is <em>that</em> all you think I’m good for?” Octavius joked, mirth sparkling in his eyes. “Now I see why you keep me around.”</p>
<p>“Ockie–”</p>
<p>Jedediah’s laugh-laced protest was interrupted by the classroom door being shoved open. Larry was having a little difficulty getting into the room, since - for some reason - he was carrying a large bundle in his arms, covered in a snow-dusted blanket that draped up over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry–” Larry carefully eased through the door, crossing immediately to the desk and tugging the chair out from behind it with his foot. “Sorry I’m late. I had to pick up Nicky. My ex-wife had an emergency meeting she couldn’t reschedule and - anyway. Sorry. We’ll get started in just a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Nicky? Octavius shared a curious look with Jedediah.</p>
<p>Larry gently deposited the bundle he had been carrying into the desk chair, and the blanket fell backwards to reveal the sleepy face of a young boy, no more than two or three. His hair was a mess of dark curls, and when Larry crouched down to make sure the boy - Nicky - was settled in, Octavius could see that he was still in his dinosaur footie pajamas.</p>
<p>Immediately, Octavius (and Jedediah, apparently) snapped his attention over to Ahkmenrah with both eyebrows raised. He nodded toward Nicky.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you know about this?</em>
</p>
<p>Ahk, who was getting looks on three fronts from Octavius, Jedediah, and now Amelia, simply returned their questioning looks with a half-shrug and a slow shake of his head. He had no idea. Though based on the expression on Ahkmen’s face, Octavius wondered if that even mattered. He had gone completely doe-eyed, his expression laced with bright curiosity, and a soft, adoring smile had begun creeping to life on his face. God help him, his best friend was a smitten mess.</p>
<p>“Alright!” Larry clapped his hands to draw the attention of the class, standing near the chair Nicky was in with a weary grin on his face. “Let’s get the obvious questions answered first so you can all pay attention during class today. This is my son Nick. He’s two years old–”</p>
<p>“Almos’ t’ree, Daddy.”</p>
<p>Nick’s quiet voice interrupted his father’s words, and a chorus of gentle “awww”s arose from the class. He tugged one hand free from his blanket and held up three fingers. Larry’s expression softened and he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Right, sorry. Nicky’s <em>almost three</em>.” His eyes lingered on his son, a soft, adoring smile on his face, before turning back to the class. “Like I said before, my ex-wife had a meeting come up today that couldn’t be rescheduled, and our usual sitter isn’t available today - so. Nick gets to see what his dad does at work. Right, bud?”</p>
<p>Nicky looked from his dad to the watching students and back.</p>
<p>“You workin’?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. That’s right.”</p>
<p>“His’ry stuff.”</p>
<p>“Heh, yup! History stuff.” Larry reached out and ruffled his son’s hair, earning a giggle and tiny, pushing hands that shoved him away. “We’re gonna listen to a bunch of stories, okay? D’you think you can be quiet for me? Just for a little while?”</p>
<p>“Shhh.” Nicky put a finger to his lips, his tiny face one of very serious concentration, and Larry choked back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Good job, buddy.”</p>
<p>Octavius cast a fleeting look toward Ahkmenrah. The other actor looked as though he might melt, his smile positively glowing like the sun and one hand over his face in an attempt to hide it, impossible though that was. Jedediah snorted beside him.</p>
<p>“Here Ahk was braggin’ about having Larry wrapped around his finger...boy, Larry’s <em>kid</em> is gonna have your pal Ahkmenrah eating out of his hand before we even reach the end of class.”</p>
<p>“End of class?” Octavius murmured wryly. “He’s already <em>there</em>. I get the feeling Ahkmen would die for that child if the need arose.”</p>
<p>“Honestly anyone would though. He’s a cutie.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong.”</p>
<p>“...so because it just makes sense to start the story from the beginning,” Larry was saying now, “we’re going to present in chronological order of history. Which means whoever had the Founding of Ancient Rome? You’re up first. Go ahead and take a minute to get set up if you need it.”</p>
<p>Two girls stood up at the back of the room - neither of whom Octavius could quite remember the name of - and low murmuring began to build in the lecture hall while they pulled up their presentation. Octavius pulled out his phone.</p>
<p><strong>Tavi</strong>: <em>Does this throw a wrench in your wooing plans?</em></p>
<p><strong>Ahk</strong>: <em>Absolutely not. That child is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.</em></p>
<p><strong>Tavi</strong>: <em>Is that actually true? Or do you simply have a thing for single dads?</em></p>
<p><strong>Ahk</strong>: t(–_–t)</p>
<p>Octavius glanced back over his shoulder to catch a grinning Ahkmenrah flip him off behind his hand, where Nick couldn’t see. Octavius snorted and shook his head, then went back to his phone.</p>
<p><strong>Tavi</strong>: You’re absolutely smitten, you lunatic.</p>
<p><strong>Ahk</strong>: I never said I wasn’t.</p>
<p>Octavius heard another phone buzz nearby. Jedediah pulled his cell out of his pocket, glanced at his notification, then immediately snapped his head over his shoulder to shoot Amelia a sharp glare. Curiosity peaked, Octavius raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Trouble in paradise? Or do I even want to ask?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothin’,” Jed muttered. He tapped back a rapid reply, then shoved his phone back in his pocket and slouched in his seat. He had gone a bit red in the face and he dragged a hand over his mouth then scratched at the stubble along his jaw. “Just somethin’ I forgot.”</p>
<p>“A tip for romance in general: remembering things your partner says, even if they’re small, can gain you a lot of bonus points.”</p>
<p>“That’s not–” Jed was quick to protest, wincing. “She’s – we’re – <em>gah!”</em> He dug his knuckles into his forehead, as though kneading away an ache. “Listen, I’ll talk t’you about it tonight at the theatre. Alright? I’ve gotta keep my head in this dang project ‘til it’s off the table.”</p>
<p>“...alright,” Octavius agreed slowly, now a little confused.</p>
<p>Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who had been needing to speak with his friend about something important.</p>
<p>Though he brushed it aside for the moment, he could help but wonder if perhaps Jedediah’s ‘talk’ and his own questions weren’t of the same subject matter? He supposed he would find out tonight at rehearsal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The presentations went about as well as expected. Jedediah was somewhat grateful that they were placed somewhere in the middle of the lineup - since Augustus’ reign, the period he and Octavius had chosen, was almost dead-center in their curriculum timeline...alongside Julius Caesar, of course, who preceded it. (Jedediah had chosen Augustus as their topic for his name alone, and Octavius had begrudgingly accepted. Imperator Caesar divi filius Augustus...or in his younger years, better known as <em>Octavian</em>. They may not have given Octavius the role in <em>Julius Caesar</em>, but Jed would be damned if he let such an opportunity pass them by.)</p>
<p>As he expected, Octavius was an absolute champion of a presenter. Not that Jed was bad at it, far from it; he could bullshit his way through any situation with enough clever words if he needed to. But it was clear that Octavius was born to speak before a crowd.</p>
<p>About halfway through, something about the way Octavius was speaking caught Jedediah’s attention.</p>
<p>“...and while his second wife, Scribonia, was the one to bear his first - and only - biological child, she was not one he favored, not one he loved. That honor belonged to Livia Drusilla.”</p>
<p>Octavius was the one in charge of presenting on this particular slide, one pertaining to Augustus’ marriages and personal life, and it took Jed a moment to realize Octavius wasn’t sticking to the script. He wasn’t reading from his cards, or even referencing them. He was simply...talking. This didn’t feel purely informational. It felt more emotional, as though he was speaking from the heart, from his own experiences, which - taking into account the fact that Augustus had been alive over two thousand years ago - was a little odd. Was this just...acting? Improv, based on knowledge he had found during their research? Jedediah watched, listened. Curious. Perplexed.</p>
<p>“When speaking of Scribonia, Augustus is often quoted for having said he was ‘unable to put up with her shrewish disposition’.” A wry smile danced across Octavius’ lips. He went on: “But Livia was a woman he fell in love with upon first glance, so the story goes. Granted, they were both married at the time, <em>both</em> in marriages with children on the way, but that didn’t seem to stop either of them. Augustus left his wife behind upon the day of his daughter’s birth and married Livia not two days after <em>her</em> son was born, three months later.”</p>
<p>The slide behind him held specific dates and details, not one of which were making it into the dialogue Octavius was giving for the class.</p>
<p>“Livia was the first wife he ever truly loved...and the last he ever had. She was intelligent, strong, and beautiful...the perfect wife for an Imperator.” Octavius’ tone had turned wistful, melancholy. “Though uncommon at the time, she became an advisor to him, of sorts...a counselor who often offered up suggestions and petitions, sometimes on the behalf of others. She was...a rather clever and forward woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Where most Roman wives were meant to be dutiful and doting to their husbands, she was - opinionated. Unique.”</p>
<p>Octavius trailed off for a moment, a brief moment, and Jedediah caught sight of a look in his eyes that he couldn’t quite identify. Regret? Loss? Whatever it was, it was gone in the blink of an eye, and soon Octavius was jumping right back into the presentation, finally coming back “on script”. There was a brief moment during his talk on Augustus’ daughter Julia that Jedediah was sure he saw that same lost look in the actor’s eyes, but just like the first time, it was gone as quick as it had come.</p>
<p>Strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jedediah had been eagerly awaiting that night’s rehearsal since class had let out. It was Tuesday, which meant he had to rush off to the garage for his shop class just like the week before, and which meant he had no time to speak with Octavius before he went to the theatre later. Unless, of course, Octavius stopped by the garage again...but the odds of that happening were pretty low.</p>
<p>(It didn’t surprise him much when he <em>didn’t</em> see Octavius at all before that evening.)</p>
<p>When he strolled in the back doors of the theatre’s house, his red scarf up over his nose and his hands fisted in his pockets, he found himself automatically searching the mingling actors in the audience and on the stage, trying to spot the familiar dark hair he knew far better than he should, given how long the two <em>hadn’t</em> known each other.</p>
<p>“Looking for someone?”</p>
<p>Jedediah just about jumped out of his skin. He whipped around and almost tripped over his own boots in his rush to stumble back from Ahkmenrah, who was now laughing at his terror.</p>
<p>“God, the look on your face–”</p>
<p>“Can it, Ahk,” Jed narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He tugged his scarf down away from his mouth. “But yeah, since you’re askin’. Have you seen Ockie around anywhere?”</p>
<p>“Is that what you call him?” Ahkmenrah’s eyes sparkled for a moment. Then his grin faded a fraction. “No, actually, I haven’t seen him. Normally he and I arrive together, but he went over to Lancelot’s place after class. He said he would get a ride from his <em>boyfriend</em> since they were both headed to the same building anyway.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Right.”</p>
<p>Lancelot. Jed grimaced. For having spoken no more than a few words to the man - they had talked, briefly, after one of Octavius’ rehearsals last week, and the best word Jedediah could come up with to describe the ordeal was <em>slimy</em> - it was quite easy for Jed to dislike Lance. A quick conclusion to jump to, perhaps, but as far as he was concerned he had seen enough from afar to get a pretty fair impression of the guy.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Ahkmenrah murmured. He glanced back over his shoulder at the door to the lobby, then leaned to peer over Jedediah’s shoulder at the stage. “Mmm...though I do wish he would hurry. Normally he’s one of the first to arrive for rehearsal, and we’re supposed to be in dress today.”</p>
<p>“Guys wore <em>dresses</em> in Rome?” Jed stared. Ahk blinked.</p>
<p>“They – well, yes, of a sort, but – no, I meant–” Ahkmenrah stifled a laugh. “Sorry, dress <em>rehearsal</em>. As in, <em>dressed in our costumes</em>. Though we <em>are</em> wearing tunics and togas, so that’s about as close to dresses as you can get without it being one.”</p>
<p>The door behind Ahkmenrah flew open and none other than Octavius came tumbling into the room, his coat unbuttoned and his rehearsal bag barely hanging off his shoulder. His hair was rather unkept and he looked frantic, his face flushed and his lips reddened and–</p>
<p>–and <em>oh my god</em>. Jedediah spotted a dark bruise against his neck that was <em>absolutely</em> a hickey.</p>
<p>“Oh...my god.” Ahkmenrah didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was giving his best friend a full once-over. “You know you’re going to have to hide that with makeup, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m well aware,” Octavius mumbled. He cast a somewhat embarrassed look in Jedediah’s direction before pinning Ahkmenrah with a pleading one. “<em>Please</em> tell me you have something to hide it.”</p>
<p>“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Ahk smirked. He grabbed Octavius by the elbow and dragged him away, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Tavi, Tavi, Tavi...you know better than this. <em>Honestly</em>. Right before rehearsal?”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that, you hypocrite!” Octavius hissed. “You can’t tell me you haven’t gone off for a quick snog before an <em>actual show</em> only to show up twenty minutes before curtain without a care in the world. Because you <em>have</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I can also go from street clothes to full dress in under ten. Name one other person who can do that.”</p>
<p>Jedediah watched the pair vanish backstage with heat in his cheeks, his eyes still slightly owlish from Octavius’ entrance. Even knowing full well that Octavius was in a committed relationship, even knowing that he, Jed, wasn’t even <em>thinking</em> of going after him, there had still been this inexplicable raging fire blazing in his chest the moment he spotted that mark on Octavius’ neck. Whatever it was, it felt as if it hadn’t quite come from him...a bit like those odd visions he’d been having, but more physical. If he didn’t know better he’d call it <em>jealousy</em>...but he wasn’t jealous. Why would he be?</p>
<p>“Hey there Jed, you wanna find a seat?” Billy wandered up the aisle with a lazy smile on his face, effectively drawing Jedediah from his thoughts. He cleared his throat and unwound his scarf from his neck. <em>Everything felt hot</em>.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He shoved the scarf in his pocket and tugged off his gloves. “I’m guessin’ you already went an’ talked to Fabian, right?”</p>
<p>“‘Course I did,” Billy ducked his head with a soft smile. “He looks awful nice in that Roman getup.”</p>
<p>“Does he?” Jed was grinning now, trailing after Billy as the underclassman started down a row somewhere in the middle of the auditorium. “I ain’t seen it yet, but Ahk said somethin’ about togas.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Billy nodded. “Togas an’ armor an’ such. I saw it last night. Though I guess you kinda saw the armor already, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I reckon it’ll look better with all of it put together.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it is!” the younger student dropped into a seat, dumping his winter clothes onto the chair beside him. “Just you wait! You haven’t seen the set yet either, huh?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Jed chuckled. Boy, that kid had enthusiasm. “I think I might survive without commentary tonight though. You’ve talked me through just about the whole show at this point. Might be nice to see it straight through for once.”</p>
<p>“Right, yeah. Sure! But if you’ve got questions still, you can ask.”</p>
<p>“You say that like I wasn’t gonna at some point anyhow.”</p>
<p>Billy tried, then failed, to stifle a laugh, and soon both of them were quietly chuckling away in the dimly-lit seats of the house. Lord above...Jed hoped to god they weren’t this giggly and chatty when it came time to see the real performance, or they’d both get kicked out before they even hit intermission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting through the entire show with a busy mind left Jedediah feeling antsy. More than once, Billy had reached across to tap Jed’s knee to let him know he was bouncing again. (While that was a fairly regular occurrence anyway, it seemed as though thinking over how to tell your friend you <em>aren’t</em> dating your fake girlfriend, as well as trying <em>not</em> to think over the hickey on said friend’s neck, exacerbated one’s high energy and lack of self control.)</p>
<p>Even as Teddy was going over notes, with the actors gathered at the front of the stage with their various costumes and props, Jed was waiting impatiently for the exuberant director to finish speaking, glancing at the time on his phone screen and back to the stage in brief intervals. On the fifth or sixth time he did this, Billy snickered quietly beside him.</p>
<p>“I dunno what ye’re waitin’ on, Jed, but he’ll be wrappin’ up in a bit. It didn't take too long last night.”</p>
<p>“Eh...right. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Ten seconds later and he was checking his phone again, having already forgotten what time it was last time he checked. Billy threw his bundled gloves at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Teddy finally let the cast go, and when everyone began filtering off the stage to change, Jedediah was on his feet in an instant. He gathered up his coat and scarf and the brown winter hat he had been wearing and clumsily stumbled out of their row, stepping on his trailing scarf once or twice in his haste to reach the stage. Octavius was still in sight but he was at the back of the stage holding his sword, going over a few swift stage fighting movements alongside Fabian and a young man whom Jedediah knew played one of the men who betrayed Caesar. (For the life of him he couldn’t remember the character’s name.)</p>
<p>“...attack low, then high - quick steps, perfect - and then you block,” Octavius’ voice floated faintly across the stage, muffled beneath the babble of retreating and lingering actors. “No no...here...if you angle your elbow a little higher - yes, like that! See, if you perfect that hold, you won’t have to put quite as much effort into the block. You won’t get winded quite so quickly.”</p>
<p>“I should hope not,” Fabian smiled. “I’d rather be <em>acting</em> exhausted when I deliver my next lines than actually fighting for air.”</p>
<p>“Right, we’re <em>feigning</em> a battle, not actually participating in one,” Octavius agreed wryly.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the help Tavi.”</p>
<p>“No thanks necessary,” Octavius patted Fabian on the shoulder and nodded to the other actor who Fabian had been crossing blades with. “We’ve still got a week and a half left. You’ll get it before we open, I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>Fabian and the other actor - <em>dang it all, what was his character’s name?</em> - took their leave and followed the other members of the cast offstage to the dressing rooms. Octavius, too, made to do the same - but he caught sight of Jedediah before he had even made it halfway across the stage. He paused, his face flickering through a few odd expressions, and for a moment it looked like he might make a beeline for Jed. Then he winced, sighed, and smiled. Crossing downstage so he was within better earshot, he said:</p>
<p>“I need to speak with you, but–” He glanced down at his armor, sheathed his sword, and began tugging at the chin straps on his helmet. “Let me go get changed first. I’ll put my costume away and meet you out here shortly, if that’s alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, o’ course,” Jedediah shrugged. He grinned. “Don’t want Teddy comin’ after ya for misplaced weapons.”</p>
<p>“You say that in humor, but he really would have my head if I lost any of this,” Octavius grimaced. “You don’t want to see him when he’s irritable. It’s a scary sight.”</p>
<p>“What, that ol’ Teddybear?” Jed asked. He dumped his coat, scarf, and hat on the edge of the stage and glanced around, trying to spot the wayward director. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”</p>
<p>“Let us hope you never have to.” When Jedediah turned back to Octavius, the actor was watching him with a smirk. “I’ll go change. I shall return as quickly as I can.”</p>
<p>Then he was gone, hurrying past a handful of other actors who were already in street clothes and on their way out.</p>
<p>Jed hopped up to sit on the edge of the stage, the heels of his boots knocking back against the stagefront every so often while he waited. <span>In most areas of life, he wasn’t what one would call an impatient man. When working on cars he could spend hours working on the same meticulous repair job. He could fully enjoy an afternoon of doing very little but lazing around in the sun. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like mellow, but waiting even a few minutes for things he knew were approaching made him feel itchy, jumpy. Like he needed to be doing something to hurry whatever it was he was waiting for along.</span></p>
<p>Scratching at his jaw, Jed watched as a few more students made their way off the stage and out of the theatre, bundled up in their winter clothes and ready to go home. Ahkmenrah strolled out with his phone to his ear, chattering brightly, and a trio of girls followed behind with their heads close together in twittering gossip. Jedediah glanced at his phone a few times, the time seeming to crawl by.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes.</p>
<p>Fabian appeared, a knitted blue and green hat Jed recognized as Billy’s tugged down over his blond curls. Billy met him at the stage’s edge, smile bright and eyes sparkling, and the pair huddled close in a barely-sequestered corner of the theatre with their foreheads pressed together. Quiet words were passed between them, none of them reaching Jedediah’s ears.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes.</p>
<p>Ahkmenrah sat down beside him, whatever phone call he had been having now finished.</p>
<p>“Waiting for Tavi?” he guessed, and Jed shrugged with a nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, an’ he’s takin’ a hell of a long time with it,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>Ahk let out a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“Yes, well...it does take longer when you’ve got a full costume to put away and props to set,” he pointed out. He cast the other student an ‘innocent’ sideways glance and smiled. “Though seeing as Teddy is gone - along with most of the cast - I don’t imagine anyone would mind if you went back there to check on him.”</p>
<p>“You reckon?” Jed asked with narrow-eyed suspicion. “How d’you know Ockie won’t get pissed to hell that I went back there while he was changin’?”</p>
<p>“Oh, psh, Tavi’s probably already changed into his street clothes by now,” Ahk waved his words away flippantly. “Go offer to help him organize his props or something. I would, but my ride is here in less than five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Yer ride? I thought you an’ Octavius always–”</p>
<p>“Walked home together? Yes, usually.” Ahkmenrah rested his chin on one hand and grinned at Jedediah. There was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. “But I knew Octavius would be here late talking with <em>you</em> so I made plans.”</p>
<p>“...if I asked what those plans were–”</p>
<p>“Amelia is dragging me to a club with her new friend Wea, and we won’t be back until late. So if you wouldn’t mind, I’m enlisting you with getting my best friend home safely.”</p>
<p>Ahkmenrah’s phone pinged and he hopped off the stage, tugging his bag over his shoulders and making his way toward the door.</p>
<p>“Wait - what about his boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Lancelot? That <em>arse</em> is out galavanting with half of the cast of <em>Camelot</em>!” Ahk called back over his shoulder. “Now <em>go</em>. Octavius. Props. Help. <em>Goodnight</em>.”</p>
<p>Jedediah gaped at Ahkmenrah’s retreating back. Never before had he met someone with so much chaotic sass, so much cocky confidence, who was still able to pass as an absolute ray of charming sunshine. The man was also a meddling mischief-maker, but in this one instance Jedediah supposed he might as well do what Ahk told him to.</p>
<p>With a breathy chuckle and an incredulous half-smile, Jed hoisted himself up to stand on the stage. He left his things (and the still-cuddling pair of underclassmen in the corner) behind and shoved his hands in his pockets, ducking through the curtains to find his way back to the dressing rooms. He had half-expected the backstage area to be a complete maze. That wasn’t quite the case. There was a worn and faded laminated sign on the wall pointing toward the mens’ dressing rooms, and Jed could already see a large rack of various pieces of armor tucked against a wall of the hallway leading there.</p>
<p>Jedediah began poking his head into doorways, most of them vacant dressing rooms. A few turned out to be bathrooms, and one led to a massive costume room that had to be two stories high at the very least, lined with rows and rows of towering shelves and clothing racks. Closing that door with a low whistle, Jed paused when he heard quiet cursing from a nearby doorway.</p>
<p>Octavius. It had to be.</p>
<p>With his thumbs tucked in his pockets, Jedediah shouldered open the dressing room door and peeked his head around the corner, his eyes dancing over the room until they landed on the still-fully-costumed form of Octavius Gaius.</p>
<p>Octavius was tugging at a fastening along the side of his armor, his helmet dumped in a nearby chair and his expression strained. He snarled and tugged harshly, then let go long enough to scratch at an odd square patch on his neck before reaching for the fastening again. Stifling a snorted laugh, Jed moseyed casually into the room and leaned against the wall just inside the doorway, his arms folded over his chest and a smirk dancing across his lips.</p>
<p>“Need a little help here, Toga Boy?”</p>
<p>Octavius barely paid him mind, too focused was he on the job at hand.</p>
<p>“Romans work alone.”</p>
<p>Jed felt like his breath had been knocked from him. He knew those words, the ones that had been echoed back at him in the very first vision he’d had, in his dreams a few weeks prior. But now, in the moment, the rest of the scene filled in behind his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I ain’t workin’ with Toga Boy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Romans work alone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jedediah, slamming the but of his rifle into Octavius’ foot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ow!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That didn’t hurt–”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes it did–!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh!” <span>Octavius’ voice cut through his thoughts. </span>Jed’s head snapped up - <em>when had he looked down?</em> - to meet Octavius’ wide, startled eyes. “Jedediah! I apologize, I didn’t realize - didn’t <em>register</em>–”</p>
<p>“Quit yer babblin’,” Jed rolled his eyes. He pushed off the wall and strolled closer. “What’d I say? Don’t apologize for stuff that doesn’t need apologizin’ for.”</p>
<p>“...you’re right, of course,” Octavius’ tone turned sheepish. “Then in that case I ought to be apologizing for taking so long.” He gestured helplessly to his phone, sitting on the counter in front of the mirror. “Lance called, and since then I’ve been struggling to get this blasted armor off.”</p>
<p>“D’you want help?” Jed offered, one eyebrow raised. “Not that you ain’t capable, but I reckon I’ve got a better vantage point since I’m not wearing the dang thing.”</p>
<p>The response his offer received was immediate. Octavius dropped into a nearby chair and nodded, already raising his arm out of the way so Jedediah could see.</p>
<p>“Please,” he said, grateful. Jed knelt beside the chair with a cheeky grin. “It normally isn’t so difficult to remove. I’ve done quick changes in and out of it before. But I must have done something wrong last time...I <em>was</em> rushing to get back out on stage for the battle scene. Or - perhaps it was mangled during the fighting…?”</p>
<p>“There ya go.” Jed stood up again and leaned back against the counter, his ankles crossed. He gripped the counter’s edge on either side of himself and winked. “Piece o’ cake.”</p>
<p>“What–?” Octavius glanced down, surprised, at the detached fastenings hanging loose from his armor. He quickly pulled the heavy costume piece up over his head and set it aside, sinking in his seat with a satisfied groan at <em>finally</em> being free of the hard and restricting garment. “Thank you. Gods, I was losing my mind trying to get out of that thing.”</p>
<p>Jedediah’s eyes caught on the bottom edge of the red tunic Octavius was left in, noticing without meaning to the way the hem rode up his leg slightly as the actor sank in his chair. A flush rose in his cheeks and he dragged his eyes pointedly away.</p>
<p>“I dunno how you stand wearin’ armor fer the whole show,” he said, trying to stay on topic. “It looks mighty uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“It can be,” Octavius agreed, his eyes closed. He scratched at the square patch on his neck again. “It isn’t as heavy as genuine armor, but after wearing it for long enough it does begin to chafe at the back of my neck. My tunic doesn’t come up high enough to offer any padding.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Jedediah made a mental note of that but didn’t comment. The little square on Octavius’ neck was drawing his attention and he tilted his head, squinting at it. Hadn’t Ahkmenrah had one of those the first time Jed came to the theatre?</p>
<p>“You know, in some cultures it is considered rude to stare,” Octavius drawled.</p>
<p>Caught, Jed blinked and righted himself, but didn’t look away completely.</p>
<p>“Beg pardon, it’s just–” He pointed. “You’ve got somethin’ on your neck. A square bit, right about there.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Octavius reached up, brow furrowed curiously, to tap the little square Jedediah had been staring at. “This?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Octavius chuckled and sat up, scratching at the spot again. “It’s mic tape residue. We use a specific type of tape in theatre to hold the wires of our body mics in place. Here–”</p>
<p>Standing from his chair, Octavius leaned close to Jedediah and reached past him, behind him, toward the counter, retreating with a roll of grid-patterned clear tape in hand. Jed took it from him curiously and tore off a piece. It was tacky and flexible but thicker than regular Scotch tape...almost rubbery, if he had to put a word to it. Octavius plucked the small strip from his fingers with a huffed laugh and gripped Jed’s wrist, gently pressing the clear tape to the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“Well damn,” Jedediah muttered, eyeing the tape that had blended into his skin somewhat the moment it was stuck down.</p>
<p>“It is more visible up close than far away,” Octavius explained. He stepped away from his friend and propped one foot on the chair he had been sitting in, unlacing his costume sandals to take them off. "It truly is one of the most miraculous and accursed inventions in an actor's arsenal of tools. The right level of matte translucence to hide it from an audience’s view, and strong enough of a hold to stay marginally still through an entire show. But you never quite get the sticky residue to go away on the first try...there's always some left behind. Not to mention it is nearly impossible to reach when it's on your neck or in the center of your back – Gods, I’m not sure if I got all of it from last night’s rehearsal–"</p>
<p>"...I mean, I could help ya get it off, if you want."</p>
<p>Octavius went quiet, hands pausing on his second sandal, his breath catching.</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I said I could help you get it off, if ya want,” Jedediah repeated evenly. His own words swam to life in the back of his mind, distant and familiar, but they were just out of reach. He ignored the impending vision and went on, instinctually quoting the same dialogue running through his mind: “It seems a bit mean to make ya go around feelin’ sticky all night when I can help.”</p>
<p>Octavius finally got his sandals off and set them neatly on his chair, turning around to give Jedediah an odd sort of look that the southerner couldn’t quite read. It was as though he was searching Jed’s face for something, looking <em>through</em> him, trying to figure something out. But then he smiled gratefully even as the curious look never left his eyes.</p>
<p>“If you’re really offering, I wouldn’t say no,” he said finally. “Give me a moment - I suppose my toga would get in the way, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavius took an extra moment or two digging through his bag for his street clothes to give himself a few seconds to think. What Jedediah was saying...the utter familiarity of it all, the way he was unknowing (or perhaps knowingly?) mirroring the foggy memory playing in the back of Octavius’ mind...it had to mean something, didn’t it? He had already been suspecting something since the late night car ride, but now...this couldn’t be a coincidence.</p>
<p>Even the way Jedediah had entered the room–</p>
<p>
  <em>“Need a little help here, Toga Boy?”</em>
</p>
<p>–and the way it had triggered an automatic response from Octavius himself–</p>
<p>
  <em>“Romans work alone.”</em>
</p>
<p>–and the distant and distracted expression Jedediah had been wearing afterwards when Octavius finally registered that he was standing in the doorway and <em>not</em> just speaking from a memory in Octavius’ mind…</p>
<p>Octavius finally “found” his gray sweatpants and pulled them on beneath his toga. He tugged the red costume piece off over his head and hung it neatly on its hanger, then turned back to face Jed with a hand running through his hair. He went to speak, then paused.</p>
<p>Jedediah was frozen, his eyes trailing down Octavius’ bare chest and his cheeks lightly flushed. His hands, which had still been fiddling with the roll of mic tape, had gone still. Octavius raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Wasn’t Jedediah straight? Or so he had thought. Perhaps he had jumped to conclusions too quickly with that assumption…</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that it mattered. He had a boyfriend and Jedediah had a girlfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>“We use alcohol wipes for tape residue,” Octavius said finally, clearing his throat and digging through a few things on the counter to find the package of wipes. “Don’t worry about the spots on my neck, I can get them myself later.”</p>
<p>He held the wipes out for Jedediah to take, and the southerner quickly yanked his focus to the outstretched package with a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Right.” He took them and pushed away from the counter. Then: “Wait, no, hold up–” Jed squinted at Octavius and shook his head with a scoff. “If I’m helpin’ you out anyway, why in th’ hell would I leave the job unfinished?”</p>
<p>Octavius opened his mouth to protest, paused in thought, then closed it again.</p>
<p>“You make a fair point.” Then, smirking: “You know, for a man who gives off the air of being an idiot sometimes, you simultaneously have the strangest talent of sounding like the wisest man on the planet.”</p>
<p>“Gives off the air of–” Jed gaped at him, spluttering, brandishing a lone wipe in the actor’s face. The distinct smell of rubbing alcohol arose in the air between them. “Now you listen here, Ockie, if you don’t turn around, shut up, and let me get this gunk off o’ you, I’m leavin’ you to suffer. Comprende?”</p>
<p>Octavius bit his lip to stifle his grin, even as a ‘memory’ drifted to the surface of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Of course, my apologies.” He turned his back and waited patiently while Jedediah tossed the rest of the wipes on the counter and stepped closer. “...or would such a comment even warrant an apology? I <em>am</em> only stating facts–”</p>
<p>A sharp flick to the back of the head cut him off and he chuckled, ducking away.</p>
<p>“Quiet, you,” Jed grumbled. “An’ hold still. I wanna make sure I get all of it.”</p>
<p>Octavius did as he was told, his thoughts drifting toward memories that may or may not have belonged to him, alongside the gentle circular motions of the wipe cleaning away the annoying tape residue left behind from rehearsal.</p>
<p>What had Jedediah said that had started it?</p>
<p>
  <em>"...I mean, I could help ya get it off, if you want."</em>
</p>
<p>Ah yes, that was it. The moment the words had left the southerner’s lips, Octavius had been thrown rather suddenly into a daydream - a vision - a memory - and he had asked Jedediah to repeat himself, primarily because he had been so thrown by his own mind that he hadn’t been able to register what exactly Jed had been offering. (A rebellious part of his mind was also aware that he was quoting his dream-self, his memory-self, and the fact that Jedediah’s next words echoed his thoughts in perfect synchronization had been startling to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I said I could help you get it off, if ya want,”</em> Jedediah had said, and now - looking back, recalling - a scene began to take form behind Octavius’ eyes, the same way it had begun to a few moments prior, the first time Jedediah had said those words. This time he allowed himself to indulge in it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Octavius, his upper body covered in a horrible pink blob-like substance - was it chewing gum? The word automatically sprang to mind, though he hadn’t ever seen such a large quantity of it before - and Jedediah looking on, a mixed expression of sympathy and humor sparkling in his eyes. He was grinning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I said I could help you get it off, if ya want. It seems a bit mean to make ya go around feelin’ sticky all night when I can help.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Since you’re offering, I wouldn’t say no,” Octavius was murmuring. A faint memory of embarrassment and shame swept through him, alongside an overwhelming surge of gratitude and affection. “Perhaps we should adjourn to my quarters, if you don’t mind - I suppose my armor and tunic shall need to be taken care of separately, won’t they?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’d make it easier to clean ‘em up if ya weren’t wearin’ the dang things,” Jedediah was agreeing, still grinning all the while. Then his expression soured and he was scowling, glaring off to the side at some invisible foe. “If I ever get my hands on the kid what did this–”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jedediah, my friend, please,” Octavius was rolling his eyes, a placating hand on his friend’s arm. “It isn’t worth angering yourself over. We’ll have this fixed long before morning.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jedediah’s momentary anger fizzled to a low burning ember and he snorted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You bet yer Roman ass we will,” Jed flicked up the brim up his hat with one hand. “But mark my words, if we do figure out who did this to ya, there’s not much you could do to stop me from stabbin’ ‘em with one of those fancy swords you’re always totin’ around.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You wouldn’t shoot them?” Octavius was asking now, mildly surprised, as the pair made their way toward Octavius’ living quarters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ohhh I would if I could,” Jedediah’s voice had turned low and dangerous, or at least Octavius assumed that was what he was going for. “But it’s damn difficult to get my hands on a working sharpshooter in my diorama and you know it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah yes, I’d forgotten.” Octavius was chuckling - trying not to, failing -</em>
</p>
<p>(And though it was only a daydream or something similar, Octavius was certain he could feel actual mirth and satisfaction from the spike in Jedediah’s temper that simple reaction caused.)</p>
<p>
  <em>–and then in Octavius’ home, his armor discarded, his tunic pulled down in the back so Jedediah could reach his shoulders, his neck, the gum-coated dark strands along his hairline–</em>
</p>
<p>(Jedediah in the dressing room, carefully wiping tape residue from the fine hairs at the back of Octavius’ neck–)</p>
<p>
  <em>–and Jed wiping the pink sticky substance away with a rag coated in something Larry had found called WD-40, his hands gentle and his eyes focussed–</em>
</p>
<p>(–his hands gentle, his movements meticulous like when he was working on a car–)</p>
<p>
  <em>–and Octavius wincing when the gum tugged painfully against his hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quit yer whinin’, Ockie, I’m tryin’ to be careful.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know you are, my friend, and I am very grateful for it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’d better be,” Jedediah was grinning cheekily behind him, he could hear it in his words. “I reckon not everyone is patient enough to do this. You’re lucky I’m such a good friend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“More lucky than most, I would imagine,” Octavius was murmuring down toward his chest, his head bowed to let Jedediah work. He smiled. “You are one of my dearest friends I have ever had the pleasure to make, in both this life and the last–”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A cold trail slithered down Octavius’ back, a single drip from the wipe Jedediah was using, and Octavius shivered unintentionally against the chilly sensation.</p>
<p>“What?” Jedediah asked bluntly, pausing what he was doing to pull the wipe away.</p>
<p>“No no, carry on,” Octavius urged him, drawing himself back to the present and casting a fleeting smile over his shoulder. “I apologize. It was cold, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Cold? Psh, and here I thought I’d done somethin’ wrong.” Jed scoffed and rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The wipe scrubbed small circles against the center of Octavius’ back as Jed went on. “Quit yer whinin’, Ockie, I’m tryin’ to be careful.”</p>
<p>Octavius went stock-still beneath Jedediah’s hands, his eyes widening a fraction. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Could it? He licked his lips, his heart pounding, and threw caution to the wind:</p>
<p>“I know you are, my friend, and I am very grateful for it.”</p>
<p>Octavius felt Jedediah’s smooth movements stutter against his back for the briefest of moments, and when he resumed what he had been doing and spoke up again, his voice was unsteady. He was doing a damn good job of sounding normal, but Octavius was certain he knew better.</p>
<p>“You’d better be,” Jedediah chuckled, and Octavius felt something akin to hope blossom in his chest. <em>He wasn’t wrong about this. He couldn’t be. Especially if Jedediah said–</em> “I reckon not everyone is patient enough to do this. You’re lucky I’m–”</p>
<p>“–lucky you’re such a good friend?” Octavius finished for him.</p>
<p>He felt Jedediah’s hand vanish from his shoulder and turned around, immediately locking into his friend’s startled expression. Jedediah was staring at him, his eyes widening at first and then narrowing, searching Octavius as though he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing.</p>
<p>“More lucky than most, I would imagine,” Octavius went on, continuing the dialogue as he knew it. “You are one of my dearest friends I have ever had the pleasure to make, in both–”</p>
<p>“–this life and the last.”</p>
<p>Jedediah finished the sentence with him, looking to all the world like he had seen a ghost.</p>
<p>The wipe fell from his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOT! FINALLY! THEY DID IT! ...sort of. Hey, it's out in the open at least! (And before you kill me, yes, I AM working on the next chapter, so this story will NOT be left on a cliffhanger for the rest of its days.) </p>
<p>This one was a monster, I admit lol...sorry that it came out so long! But with the way the scenes ran, there wasn't a good spot to cut it in half. So here we are! Favorite moments: I loved writing Octavius' part of the Western History presentation. It wasn't a planned piece at first, but once I realized I was going to create a scene for the presentation itself instead of brushing it by, I realized it would be a fantastic moment to take advantage of. Also, the Starbucks scene - NOT planned, but it was a blast! Ahk is sooooo fun to write, and so is Amelia. Nick was an adorable addition I've been wanting to add for ages...and he's there! Younger, yes, because in this universe Larry is also younger. But goodness me, two-year-old-Nick is a treasure.</p>
<p>I also hope Jed was in character for this one...but you can blame any OOC moments on him being distracted by his "visions" half the time. :P The scene in the dressing room was one I've had planned since Chapter 2 I believe. I knew exactly when I wanted them to realize they both were having visions...for the most part. Dressing room, Octavius in armor, Jed joking about "Need help there, toga boy?" and Octavius quipping "Romans work alone" automatically - but I will admit I NEVER block out my scenes before I start to write. I have a vague idea of a few major plot points, usually four or five lines I wanna fit in, but that's it. Everything you see is BASICALLY a first draft with very minor alterations. Most "foreshadowing" that exists is me reading an old chapter, catching sight of something, and going "ooooh I have an idea for how to make that relevant again". (For example, Octavius mentioning his lack of a scarf in like - every chapter.)</p>
<p>One last note before I finish: if anyone DISLIKES any background ships, that's okay. But keep in mind that they won't always stay the same. ;) Because Jedediah and Octavius will be travelling through multiple universes, there's no law that says the same people will be together from one universe to the next. I do love Tablet Guardians, but a few friends of mine have fallen in love with Ahkmenlot...so you might just see our dashing knight fawning over our dear Pharaoh in a future 'verse. Ironic, seeing as Ahk seems to hate Lance in this one, no?</p>
<p>...anyway, this is long enough as it is lol. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to be quicker with my next update! (No promises!)</p>
<p>~ Pixie</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a fun little teaser! ^^ I’ve got quite a few ideas for this, so stay tuned! And I’m not 100% settled on the title. Does it need changing? I’m not sure…comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>